Bleach: The Vagabond
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Ho'oku'u Aupuni, also known as Ho'o, was a strange soul reaper yet very efficient with his work in the Soul Society within 2nd Division, while only forth seat, he was one not to mess with but sadly some did not get the warning. I do not own Bleach nor their characters. Rated M for later chapters. Oc x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catching up

-Flash Back-

Ho'o sighed laying on top a tree branch looking up at the clear blue sky smiling softly at how easy going his day was. With his hands behind his head, he chuckled and was slowly beginning to close his eyes only to feel the presence of another sneaking up on him.

"Why is it that every time I try and relax..." Ho'o started before rolling off the branch to reveal another had cut it in half.

"You always gotta bug me...Soi Fon?" Ho'o finished with a question standing up while still having a slouched stance. His tanto zanpakuto hanging on his side while his short white hair swayed to the soft breeze.

"Because someone as worthless as you should not be in Division two nor in the fourth seat!" Soi Fon shouted with hatred in her eyes.

"I thought we settled this like...what...yesterday that you can't beat me," Ho'o spoke looking away from Soi Fon annoyed.

"Then I will beat you TODAY!" Soi Fon spoke rushing towards Ho'o holding her zanpakuto in a reverse grip aiming to cut Ho'o down.

"...getting really tired at...YORUICHI-SAMA!" Ho'o shouted in sheer shock to which Soi Fon turned around blushing to find nothing but air. Gritting her teeth, she turned to look where Ho'o was to find again nothing but air.

"HO"O!" She shouted before running off to search for him.

Coming out of the bushes, he could not help but snicker seeing Soi Fon thought he ran off but instead just hid.

"Work's every time," Ho'o said narrowing his eyes.

"Every time?" Another voice asked making Ho'o's snicker fade and look behind him to see Yoruichi standing behind him with her arms under her breasts.

"Yoruichi-sama! What brings you here?" Ho'o asked a little nervous.

"Nothing much. Just catching a mouse." Yoruichi replied with a grin.

"...why me? Why not Urahara-sama?" Ho'o asked with a depressed look.

"He is off doing business, so you will have to substitute for him. Plus, your more fun to spar with." Yoruichi answered with a proud laugh.

"Come on..." Ho'o said in a sad tone.

-Hours later-

"That will do for now," Yoruichi spoke panting heavily before walking off and chuckling to herself. Ho'o laid face first on the ground panting just as heavily while rolling over on to his back.

"Thank Akua…" Ho'o spoke struggling to stand up and dust himself off. As bruised as his body was, he seemed like it was nothing new to him even though others see it as torture.

"Ho'o!" A familiar voice shouted making Ho'o sigh in frustration and turn to see Soi Fon standing meters away from him with her hands by her side.

"What! Do you want Soi Fon?! Can you not see I have already finished sparring with Yoruichi? I am not in the mood nor do I have the time to take your shenanigans!" Ho'o complained looking directly at Soi Fon with tired and annoyed eyes.

"I want to fight you!" Soi Fon shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"You can beat on me all you want but I will not fight back," Ho'o replied turning to completely face her with tired eyes now.

"What? That's not a fight!" Soi Fon complained more before standing up straight getting more and more pissed.

"Well, that is all your getting from me right now alright!" Ho'o shouted back making her grit her teeth but finally stand up straight and calm herself.

"Tomorrow we are sparring. I will not take no for an answer." Soi Fon said in a calm tone now which surprised Ho'o.

"Why not play a game then. If you win then I will fight you tomorrow. No tricks. No running away." Ho'o offered making Soi Fon blink in shock at the sudden change of attitude but nodded her head slowly.

"What is this game you plan on playing against me?" Soi Fon asked crossing her arms under her small breasts.

"Very easy. Withstand my spiritual pressure and you've just earned your chance to fight me." Ho'o said with a soft smile now while Soi Fon only smirked at the game.

"That's it? That is the game you want to play just for me to fight you? Why not simply I let you hit me once and if I fall then I will not challenge you anymore until I know I am on the same level as you?" Soi Fon countered making Ho'o stare at her.

This stare seemed different then Ho'o's more tired or annoyed looks. They seemed more serious and colder than she anticipated from someone like Ho'o. For a second, she felt a shiver up her spine an the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up. In the back of her mind, something was telling her to take back what she said but she was too proud and went with it with a smirk.

"That, Soi Fon, is a dangerous game you are offering. Are you sure about this? Once you agree then there is no going back." Ho'o spoke closing his eyes waiting for her answer.

"I can take anything you dish at me." Soi Fon claimed with a smirk.

"Than do not regret what you said because guess what..." Ho'o spoke before slowly opening his eyes halfway before stopping. "You asked for this."

"You could barely leave a mark on Yoruichi-sama. What makes you think you can harm me?" Soi Fon replied taking a defensive stance.

Ho'o did not answer but instead, he only sighed and began to slow his breathing. She expected him to run towards her at full speed but instead, he walked towards her with his eyes still half open. With every step, Soi Fon felt a horrible dread fall upon her as if she was facing off against a monster in front of her. Once Ho'o was three meters away from Soi Fon with their eyes still locked.

In an instant, Ho'o had completely disappeared from her sight even though they were staring at each other mere moments ago. As fast as he disappeared, he reappeared with his fist thrusting towards her gut. There was no sound when his fist flew towards her stomach until he stopped his fist from her form leaving a one-inch gap. At first, nothing happened until sound shortly caught up followed by the shockwave Ho'o created quickly sending Soi Fon back and crashing into the wall behind her and falling to the ground.

"W-What happened?" Soi Fon asked staring at the small crater Ho'o created with wide and astonished eyes.

"Now do you understand?" Ho'o asked standing up straight while dusting his pants off sighing in disappointment.

"Why aren't you vice-captain? With someone as powerful as you...it shouldn't even be a challenge." Soi Fon questioned as she was struggling to get back to her feet.

"Because I do not want to be. Yoruichi knows this. This is why we spar a lot. It is not to test my strength all the time but because I am one of the few that not only keep up with her but also give her a run for her money." Ho'o explained before turning his back to her and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Soi Fon tried to shout but because of the shockwave, she had little control over her breathing at the moment.

"I'm going to bed. It's late and I am tired. Fight me when you think you are ready. Even I know you are not stupid enough to challenge me right now. Think about it. I was able to produce that much power when I am tired. Imagine how much more power I would have when I am fully rested?" Ho'o asked before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Are you that stupid?"

"Of course not. I know my limits." Soi Fon replied annoyed and even more so pissed at herself.

"Good. Know your limits. Break past it and soar to the skies." Ho'o said with a smile before turning and continuing to walk off.

"What are your limits? Do you not already soar in the sky?" Soi Fon questioned as loud as she could making Ho'o stop one more time before sighing heavily and turning his body sideways to look at Soi Fon with saddened eyes.

"In time maybe you will find out for yourself. As for soaring? No, I dwell in the shadows." Ho'o answered before flash stepping before Soi Fon could ask any more questions.

-Days later. Central 64-

Urahara was just freed by Yoruichi and ran outside to flee the area. As the three ran past a certain gate, Ho'o stood at the entrance looking at the group of soul reapers trying to give chase. Soi Fon saw this and looked to Yoruichi than to Ho'o. For some reason, as much as she respected Yoruichi, she had to see what Ho'o was going to do.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni! By order of the Central 64, you are ordered to give chase and capture Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, as well as their accomplice." A soul reaper shouted making Ho'o yawn and dig his left ear as if ignoring them.

"Yeah no. I take orders from no one but my captain." Ho'o replied making the soul reapers surround Ho'o now while others ran past him.

"Than you will be marked a traitor an accomplice in helping the prisoners to escape." The soul reaper spoke making Ho'o look directly at him.

"As if you slowpokes can even touch me. No matter. I have no wish to stay in a broken system." Ho'o spoke pulling out his short zanpakuto.

"You would go against the entire soul society?" He asked widening his eyes in sheer surprise while the others raised their zanpakuto.

"No. Just those willing to abuse their powers over others," Ho'o replied before widening his eyes releasing his spiritual pressure.

The sudden release of spiritual pressure enveloped Ho'o's entire body. Unlike other soul reapers who release their spiritual pressure, they could barely see Ho'o's form at all. In their eyes, all that could be seen was two white eyes staring at the man who did all the talking. Ho'o's spiritual pressure took the form of what seemed to be a humanoid figure towering over them.

It did not take long before the soul reapers that surrounded Ho'o froze in fear. Off on the roof, Soi Fon watched in sheer fear and realization on why he was so confident in the game he wished to play. Once the soul reapers froze in fear, Ho'o quickly flash stepped out of the area to meet up with Yoruichi them.

-Hideout-

"So what now?" Ho'o asked standing behind Yoruichi with his hands behind his head sighing heavily.

"You did not have to help us Ho'o," Yoruichi claimed with a sad tone.

"I do not want to serve under a place that can be manipulated so easily. I heard what happened outside." Ho'o said with a sigh.

"Eavesdropping? I thought you said you stopped that bad habit of yours?" Yoruichi said softly punching Ho'o's side.

"Old habits die hard. None the less, is it true what they found in your barracks that you were experimenting on hollows or a form like that?" Ho'o asked looking directly into Urahara's eyes.

"...yes," Urahara answered making Ho'o nod his head as if understanding the situation before looking to the side.

"Well I already helped you lot so I might as well follow you all as well. I am now marked as a traitor as well. Sure I did not harm anyone but I sure as hell scared the living crap out of those that surrounded me." Ho'o complimented himself bringing his hands to his hips and puffing out his chest with pride.

"I would say that is impressive but it's to be expected of someone like you," Yoruichi said with a chuckle which Urahara joined in on.

"Your no fun you know that?" Ho'o said disappointed at their reaction before looking at the hollowfied soul reapers.

"Well, fun aside. We'll hide in the human world and take our time as we solve this problem." Urahara explained making Yoruichi look at Ho'o with a smile and nod her head.

"Than to the human world we go," Ho'o said with a smile before crossing his arms over his chest.

-Flash Back End-

Ho'o yawned loudly watching as the boy known as Ichigo and his three friends trained under Urahara's shop for days to prepare them for the soul society. No matter how many times Ichigo or his friends asked about Ho'o, the only thing they got in return was 'ask him yourself' deal. The only time they saw Ho'o do anything is when he would be forced to spar against Yoruichi which lasted for hours on end.

With the training finally complete, Urahara revealed what seemed to be a portal leading directly to the Soul Society.

"This gate has a layer of Reishihenkanki, Spirit-Particle Conversion Machine on top of a normal Senkaimon. As you all know, the soul society is a world of spirits. It is impossible to enter that world unless you have the form of a spirit. However, only Ichigo, as a soul reaper, can cross through. So we will use the Henkanki to convert you into spirits." Urahara continued to explain while Ho'o stood beside Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Tell me again why you picked a cat with a deep voice to hide in Yoruichi?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi with a chuckle.

"You always ask me this. I will not tell you any more." Yoruichi answered turning her head away from Ho'o who chuckled and nodded his head.

"Fine. I gotta say though, these kids got promise that's for sure. I did not expect them to train so much." Ho'o said placing his hands behind his head while leaning back a little.

"They have a purpose and mission to save a friend in need. A reason to push past their limit...like how you used to be." Yoruichi explained before looking at Ho'o with a smile.

"Yes. The only reason I have now is to just follow you around and find some form of entertainment." Ho'o whispered followed by a soft yawn.

"Always so sleepy. You sure you can keep up with us?" Yoruichi asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, I can keep up. It should not take me too long to really get into it again. Even though we have been hiding for the past years. No matter what was going on, I would always go out for a little jug. Make a gust of wind here and there. Good workout actually." Ho'o added bringing his hand forward to scratch his chin.

"Better than our spars?" Yoruichi teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would take the jug over our sparring any day and time." Ho'o countered looking away from Yoruichi before Tessai prepared to open the gate catching Yoruichi's and Ho'o's attention.

"Run in the instant it opens," Urahara warned making Ho'o straighten up his posture and sigh while Ichigo them nodded their heads ready to move out.

A bright flash took place with Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Ho'o ran forward entering the portal.

-In between the human world and Soul Society-

The six were running through a straight line with the walls of the area slowly beginning to close in on them. Ho'o was wide-eyed with his hands swinging back and forth.

"SON OF A BITCH! I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A WALK IN THE PARK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ho'o shouted being the behind the entire group.

"You forgot already?" Ichigo shouted looking over his shoulder to Ho'o.

"I wasn't paying attention!" Ho'o admitted before closing his eyes and leaning his head up slightly and beginning to pant heavily as if he was getting tired.

"Ho'o, move it or you are not getting any more Takoyaki!" Yoruichi threatened to make Ho'o's shot open. His eyes lit with a new purpose before leaning forward now and dashing past the group and outside the portal.

-Soul Society-

As he exited the portal, his widened eyes once filled with determination and purpose became blank as he found himself flying straight toward the ground. Once he crashed, he found himself face first in the ground groaning in pain.

"Oww. I better get my damn takoyaki..." Ho'o complained before slowly pushing himself off the ground.

Seconds later, five more beams of light shot from the portal and flew down towards Ho'o who had managed to flip himself over and see the beams going straight for him.

"Well, that's not fair at all," Ho'o commented with half opened eyes before one of the five slammed into Ho'o revealing it to be none other than Yoruichi landing on his stomach knocking the air out of him and so darkness took him.

It did not take long before Ho'o woke from his slumber to find that Yoruichi was sitting on his chest waiting for him to wake up. His felt a stinging pain all over his face before he found that Yoruichi had been scratching his face while he was knocked out.

"Really? You couldn't have had one of these kids to wake me up normally?" Ho'o asked staring at Yoruichi who just chuckled and jumped off his chest.

"We both know, none of them have the strength to wake someone as hard-headed as you up. You're a heavy sleeper." Yoruichi countered before Ho'o sighed and pushing himself off the ground nodding in agreement.

"Your right. So, shall we?" Ho'o suggested before Ichigo took the lead by running past Yoruichi towards the Seireitai seeing it looked nicer than the part they were in.

"Y-YOU FOOL! Don't get to close! You'll die!" Yoruichi shouted making Ichigo pause and look over his shoulder before the gates of the Seireitai fell from the sky and crashed mere inches from Ichigo's position completely encircling the entire Seireitai.

"Welp. I am not going to lie but that was pretty funny." Ho'o whispered to Yoruichi trying to hold in his laughter before seeing one of the gatekeepers fall from the wall and land in front of the gate glaring at Ichigo and his friends.

"Jidanbo. Chosen among the best of the soul society to guard the white road gate, one of the four gates of the Seirei Gate." Yoruichi explained.

"Jidanbo! Dude, long time no see!" Ho'o shouted walking beside Ichigo.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni-san! What are you doing here? Why are you helping these intruders?" Jidanbo asked almost shocked at the presence of Ho'o earning a questionable look from Ichigo and his friends.

"Well, I came to help out Ichigo here save his friend. For old times sake, can you let us in? Come on." Ho'o begged with a smile on his face before Jidanbo shook his head and pulled out his tomahawk.

"Even if we were friends before Ho'o-san. You are a traitor and are to be captured on sight by any of us guards. Since we used to be friends, I will make it easy for you. Surrender peacefully." Jidanbo spoke raising his tomahawk over his head before he froze completely still.

"Is that what you really want to do Jidanbo? Challenge me? Before you answer my question...think really good." Ho'o spoke with his half-opened eyes.

Ichigo was confused on what was going on before Ho'o slowly raised his right hand up and aimed it at Jidanbo's head.

"I hate to say this Jidanbo but you can and never will be able to beat me or even touch me unless I let you," Ho'o spoke making Jidanbo gulp but grit his teeth and quickly brought his tomahawk down on Ho'o.

At first, Ichigo was going to defend Ho'o but instead, Ho'o stood his ground with his left hand raised to stop Ichigo from interfering in their little battle. As Jidanbo's tomahawk crashed down on Ho'o's position, dust was kicked up from under him blocking Jidanbo's sight as well as Ichigo them. The only one who was not worried was none other than Yoruichi herself.

"You haven't changed a bit Jidanbo," Ho'o commented with a disappointed sigh as the dust cleared revealing Ho'o was completely unharmed while Jidanbo's hand that held his weapon began to bleed. "Do you want to try again?"

At this moment, Jidanbo could not help but let go of his tomahawk as it dropped to the ground. Ho'o sighed and walked up to Jidanbo and placed his hand on his knee patting it softly.

"Now that you know it is pointless, why not open the gate for us big guy. I see no reason to hurt an old friend." Ho'o said with a soft smile making Jidanbo smile and bring his hands to his shoulders patting them.

"Of course Ho'o-san!" Jidanbo answered before making his way to the gate and squat down preparing to lift it. "What if it was the kid I fought?" Jidanbo asked looking at Ichigo.

"Honestly Jidanbo, you are no match for him even with both of your tomahawk's," Ho'o warned before Jidanbo nodded his head in defeat and began to lift it with both hands.

"Ho'o, just who are you?" Ichigo asked before his friends caught up.

"In time you will find out. For now, we have better things to worry about." Ho'o spoke walking towards the gate alongside Ichigo.

Once the gate was completely opened, Jidanbo had completely frozen in place with Ichigo running forward to see what was wrong. What they found was the captain of 3rd division, Gin Ichimaru. Ho'o narrowed his eyes seeing Gin in front of Jidanbo before speaking.

"Oh, this isn't good." Gin spoke before suddenly, Jidanbo's left arm was slit by a sudden attack forcing Jidanbo to lose feeling in his left arm and nearly dropping the entire gate on his body.

"Jida!" Ho'o called out before running by his side as well to look at the captain.

"Ohh. Ho'oku'u Aupuni. The fourth seat of 2nd Division or should I say Vagabond. Long time no see." Gin taunted with a long grin making Ho'o sigh and tilt his head slightly.

"Gin. It has been...ages. Still, have that creepy smile I see." Ho'o countered with a smirk making Gin chuckle.

"You have not changed at all either. Since you are here you know why I attacked this guard don't you?" Gin asked resting his hand over his sheathed zanpakuto.

"Yes. When a gatekeeper loses, they die. Correct?" Ho'o asked with a heavy sigh causing Gin's grin to grow slightly longer.

"Correct indeed. Now, since he lost, we have no use for him now." Gin replied while gripping the handle of his zanpakuto.

Suddenly, Ichigo ran forward and brought his sword down on Gin who pulled out his own sword and blocked it with one hand. The two shared a quick glance at one another before pushing each other back.

"I-Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted in sheer surprise making Ho'o move his hand and look at Ichigo who had clashed swords with Gin.

"Stupid kid. ICHIGO! YOU'RE NOT READY TO FIGHT HIM! HE IS OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Ho'o shouted while Ichigo ignored him and aimed his sword at Gin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked glaring at Gin.

"That's our line!" Yoruichi and Ho'o shouted before Gin chuckled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Gin asked making Ichigo narrow his eyes.

"You know of me?" Ichigo asked making Gin grin and turn his back on them before walking off a few meters.

"Yes. All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin spoke turning around and unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Damn it. Ichigo, we need to retreat now." Ho'o spoke grabbing hold of his zanpakuto with his left hand.

"Impale him, Shinso." Gin whispered before thrusting his zanpakuto forward and causing its blade to stretch towards Ichigo.

Gritting his teeth, Ho'o flash stepped in front of Ichigo at an incredible speed and placed his own zanpakuto forward to block the sudden attack sadly, it launched Ho'o, Ichigo, and even Jidanbo backward allowing the gate to close in front of them. Gin could not help but bend down and wave to them as the gate slammed shut.

Ichigo and Jidanbo slammed into the ground while Ho'o backflipped and landed on his feet holding his zanpakuto still.

"Well, that ended better then I expected," Ho'o spoke putting his zanpakuto away and looking to Ichigo with his hands being placed behind his head sighing.

"Sorry, because of me the gate closed," Ichigo said looking down at the ground than towards Yoruichi.

"No, your opponent was Gin Ichimaru. It could not be helped." Yoruichi said making Ichigo sigh and shake his head.

"You alright Ichigo?" Ho'o asked standing over Ichigo with his half-opened eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo answered while closing his eyes.

"Really? Good. Then you do not mind if I do this right?" Ho'o asked with a gentle smile making Ichigo look up at Ho'o confused before seeing a blur and suddenly he found himself flat on the ground.

"W-What just happened?" Ichigo asked before trying to pick himself off the ground but the world around him seemed dizzy and shifting.

"Know your limits boy. Just because you trained hard does not mean you can beat anyone and everyone. We all have our limits and going past them when you are not ready will not help you or your friend who is about to get executed." Ho'o lectured while glaring at Ichigo now.

"Ho'o! It could not have been helped! Who would have known that Gin was going to be there?" Yoruichi asked looking at Ho'o now.

"None of us! But still! Being hot-headed and even hard-headed can only get you so far." Ho'o shouted while glaring at Yoruichi. Sighing, Ho'o knelt down and placed his hand on Ichigo's head as to straighten him up and look into Ho'o's eyes.

"Ho'o...san," Ichigo spoke trying to break from his daze.

"Listen here Ichigo. You need to know your limits and break through them bit by bit. You cannot skip them and think you yourself are powerful. In time maybe but right now you are weak. Accept that and continue to grow and soar." Ho'o continued to lecture with a smile before standing up and walking past them.

"Ho'o-san, where are you going?" Yoruichi asked looking at Ho'o as he walked off while Ichigo's friend gathered around him to see if he was okay.

"I am going to Kukaku's place. I'll be sure to meet up with you all there. When you find it at least." Ho'o spoke with a smile before flash stepping out of the area for now.

-Day later-

Yoruichi and Ichigo them arrived at Kukaku's place to finally meet her. Upon seeing who she was, Ho'o could be seen napping to the right of the door without a care in the world.

"No surprise there," Yoruichi spoke with a chuckle before Ichigo them were shocked at finding Kukaku was a woman rather than a man.

"What's with the noise?" Ho'o asked waking from his slumber to find Yoruichi them arrived. "Oh, hey everyone. Took you all so long that I fell asleep."

"Ho'o here and Yoruichi are old friends of mine. Especially Ho'o here." Kukaku commented with a smile before looking to Ho'o than back to the group.

"Ho'o told you what we're here for?" Yoruichi asked looking at Kukaku.

"Yeah" Kukaku answered with a confident smirk.

"How did you find this place? I heard she moves a lot?" Ichigo asked looking at Ho'o.

"Always with the details. I eavesdrop a lot okay. Once you were told where she is, I simply went here. Met with those dudes outside and they let me in. Had to arm wrestle Kukaku to nape a bit but by the time I finally won, I was only able to nap for like...thirty minutes. Not really a lot of time to sleep." Ho'o explained making Ichigo and his friends chuckle nervously at this fact.

While Ho'o explained how he got there, Yoruichi and Kukaku had finished talking in detail what they needed to do.

"Although I trust you and Ho'o, I can't trust these kids. I can have my henchmen watch over those kids," Kukaku stated catching Ichigo's attention as well as the others excluding Ho'o.

"Henchmen?" Ichigo questioned before Kukaku chuckled.

"Well, he is actually my little brother. He is still a brat and not too useful." Kukaku spoke walking toward a sliding door. "Oh, I'm opening up."

Soon enough, Kukaku opened the sliding door revealing her little brother.

"How do you do? I am Ganju Shiba. Please be good to me." Shiba introduced himself before looking upon Ichigo.

It did not take long before the two started butting heads and fighting one another. Ho'o did not mind the two fighting for some reason but that all changed when the two accidentally knocked Kukaku's pipe out of her hand. At first, that was all until Ichigo suddenly stepped on the center of the pipe snapping it in two.

"Oh snap," Ho'o spoke quickly getting off the ground and racing out of the house as fast as he could.

In seconds, the house suddenly exploded before tilting to the left well as the arms outside shifting out of place. As the rumbling stopped, Ho'o sighed and walked back down looking to see if it was safe. All he could hear was shouting in the room making him sigh in relief and enter it.

"What's with you two? Fighting over something stupid?! Now, look at what you've done! You blew up my house!" She shouted while stepping on her brother's head.

"But sis-" Shiba tried to explain before having his sister step on his head more.

"NO EXCUSES!" Kukaku shouted again before Ho'o sighed and walked forward.

"Welp, seeing as everything is somewhat settled. I see we have no other problems right?" Ho'o asked walking up to Kukaku.

"..." Kukaku did not respond before looking at Ichigo who just laid there.

"You understand the rules Ichigo?" Ho'o asked before he nodded while being glared at Kukaku.

"Alright, we're all good. Everyone stand up!" Kukaku ordered causing Ichigo, Shiba, and one of the twins to quickly stand up straight. "Go and prepare. Everyone else be quiet and follow me."

With a nod from everyone, they follow Kukaku deeper into the house from a hidden entrance leading own. They eventually arrive at a dark room with what seemed to be an oven of some sort before Kukaku walked forward and placed her hand on it smirking.

"I am going to fire you all into the Seireitai," Kukaku stated bluntly making Ichigo and his friends widen their eyes in shock.

"WHAT!" They shouted while Ho'o yawned.

While the group was shocked at what was to be done, they were raised up to the hill in place of the house before talking about the soul society as well as what protects it. Ho'o was on the floor napping once more seeing he was not needed. While Kukaku was explaining the situation, Yoruichi took it upon herself to sit on top Ho'o's chest and watch the group.

-Day later-

"Took them some time but it's faster than I expected." Ho'o complimented before looking at everyone gathered into the sphere of spiritual pressure.

"You are welcome by my side any time Ho'o. Just let me know the next time when your coming." Kukaku whispered into his ear making him chuckle and look towards her.

"Hard to let you know when you move all the time," Ho'o replied before bringing his hand up to kiss her cheek softly.

Kukaku only smiled while she had her hand placed over the cheek that Ho'o kissed as he joined the group in their sphere with his hands placed on the core.

"One of the few who helped me along my brothers passing," Kukaku whispered before closing her eyes and placing her hand by her side again before getting into position.

Once everyone gathered, they were loaded into the large cannon before being fired off into the sky over the soul society.

Done for now.

More to come of course.

Please, by all means, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bokyado

The closer they got, the more Ho'o began to notice something was off. As they passed through the barrier of the soul society, they suddenly were split up and scattered about the Seiretei. Ho'o ended up being split up by everyone and ending up landing right in front of the sixth division.

"Out of all the areas. Why the hell did it have to be here of all places?" Ho'o cursed under his breath before looking around. So far no one was around. He sighed in relief until he heard footsteps behind him. His sigh of relief quickly shifted into that of annoyance before turning around to see none other than the captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, and his lieutenant, Renji Abara.

"Ho'o. It has been a while now hasn't it." Renji said with a grin.

"Enough Renji. He is an intruder and must be dealt as such." Byakuya ordered making Renji sigh and nod his head.

"You two...take me out? I mean Byakuya it's possible but you...I doubt it." Ho'o pointed out unimpressed.

"Is that right? Captain let me take him on." Renji said walking up to Ho'o with a smirk while unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Do not underestimate Ho'o. He may not look it but he is much stronger than when he worked for the soul society." Byakuya warned with narrow eyes.

"As if someone like this can do any real harm. He was nothing more than Yoruichi's punching bag. Nothing more." Renji spoke with confidence before Ho'o sighed and shook his head.

"You know...so little," Ho'o whispered bringing his left hand up and aimed it at Renji's gut.

"Not going to draw your zanpakuto?" Renji asked narrowing his eyes growing annoyed.

"You're not worth the blade. You...do not know your limits." Ho'o answered before widening his eyes and thrusting his left fist to Renji's gut before softly tapping his skin, this caused him to gasp out for air as it was knocked out of him in one go. What made it strange was there was no sound, it lagged behind three seconds before finally catching up and launching Renji through the building and knocking him out, leaving a purple bruise over his stomach and blood dripping from his mouth.

With Renji knocked out, Byakuya started at Ho'o unfazed by the defeat if his lieutenant. It did not take long before Byakuya began to walk towards Ho'o with his left hand gripping the sheath of his katana. Ho'o watched Byakuya as he grew closer and closer to himself before finally he was only a meter away.

"You knew he was going to lose. Well, in your defense, you did warn him. Then again, no matter what he did, it would be pointless. He still has much to learn." Ho'o spoke not taking his eyes off Byakuya.

"True. He has much to learn." Byakuya agreed while narrowing his eyes.

"So, you think you can keep up with me... Byakuya boy?" Ho'o challenged with a smirk.

Byakuya did not answer but rather quickly pulled his katana out to cut Ho'o in half. Instead of cutting flesh, Byakuya found that his blade was blocked by Ho'o's own blade. Ho'o had unsheathed his zanpakuto and blocked Byakuya's attack without flinching holding it with his left hand in a reverse grip.

"You will see that much has changed." Byakuya finally answered before Ho'o smiled.

"Prove it," Ho'o whispered before both began to flash step rapidly and clash about the ground as well as the sky.

Minutes passed before Ho'o and Byakuya appeared on the ground staring at one another. Both still completely fine with Ho'o now holding the sheath of his zanpakuto in his left hand.

"So, you can keep up. Impressive." Ho'o complimented while twirling his zanpakuto and its sheath in his hands.

"So, we are at a standstill in terms of speed but what about kido?" Byakuya asked holding his zanpakuto in his right hand and aiming his left hands pointing fingers at Ho'o. "Hadou #4: Byakurai"

Ho'o widened his eyes and flash stepped to the side barely avoiding the pale lightning strike shot from Byakuya's fingertip. Looking to his left arm, he found it was slightly burned due to the Hadou. A chuckle escaped Ho'o's lips before looking back at Byakuya grinning. Flash stepping in front of Byakuya and clashing blades once more. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and aimed his finger at Ho'o once more but widened his eyes as Ho'o aimed his palm at Byakuya's chest.

"Hadou #1: Shō" Ho'o whispered launching Byakuya backward with Ho'o still aiming his palm at Byakuya's direction. "Hadou #31: Shakkaho!"

A medium sized red ball formed in front of Ho'o's palm and launched itself towards Byakuya.

"Bakudou #81: Danku," Byakuya spoke creating a barrier in front of him blocking the red ball exploding in contact with the wall.

"Hadou #12: Fushibi," Ho'o whispered from behind Byakuya causing him to turn around to find a single ball of fire that exploded.

Byakuya appeared over the zone looking at the point where the explosion took place.

"Hadou #63: Raikouhou!" Ho'o shouted from the corner of Byakuya's sight making him flash step again to appear ten meters behind Ho'o and aiming at him one more time.

"Bakudou #61: Rikujokoro," Byakuya spoke causing beams of light to slam into Ho'o's form-locking him in place.

Byakuya walked towards Ho'o with both hands gripping his katana now. As he got closer, he found the Ho'o he had captured was nothing more than an after image.

"Hadou #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shintu Raiho," Ho'o spoke from behind Byakuya again making Byakuya turn around to see Ho'o firing a giant blast of spiritual energy at him.

Ho'o sighed before looking up at the sky seeing Byakuya had barely dodged the attack with his left arm seared by the attack.

"I'm not a fan of kido...but I became the third seat for a reason. I have mastered kido to a degree." Ho'o commented before shrugging while Byakuya sighed and landed on the ground.

"Scatter: Senbonzakura," Byakuya whispered as the blade if his katana began to turn into cherry blossoms.

At first, Ho'o watched as the cherry blossoms fluttered over to Ho'o's his direction. Ho'o couldn't help but try and swat the cherry blossoms away with his right hand. As he tried to swat the cherry blossoms away, three of them brushed against his arm and cut into his flesh as if they were swords of their own. Grunting in pain, Ho'o flash stepped back and looked at his arm seeing three long cuts made by the cherry blossoms.

"What the hell?" Ho'o questioned looking from his arm to Byakuya but widened his eyes as a swarm of cherry blossoms rushed towards his direction.

Byakuya stood tall with confidence while aiming his katanas handle at Ho'o as if directing the cherry blossoms.

"Bakudou #81: Danku," Ho'o spoke causing a barrier of spiritual energy to form in front of him to try and buy himself time to think.

"Ensnare him now," Byakuya spoke causing the cherry blossoms to flutter around the barrier and around him causing Ho'o to widen his eyes.

"BAKUDOU #73: TOZANSHO!" Ho'o shouted as an upside-down pyramid formed around Ho'o and barely defending himself from the cherry blossoms.

Ho'o panted heavily while holding his ground against the onslaught of the cherry blossoms.

"So, I was right. After all these years, you still have not unlocked your zanpakuto's Shikai form. Pathetic." Byakuya commented narrowing his eyes with the cherry blossoms attacking more rapidly.

"You say that...as if you know...what I can...and cannot do," Ho'o said in between breaths.

"In terms of speed, swordplay, hand to hand combat, and Kido, you match and even excel past me...but in terms of our zanpakuto...I have you beat." Byakuya continued before raising his hand and aiming it at Ho'o.

"I may not...have my Shikai...but...I still got a load... of surprises for ya." Ho'o spoke as his barrier began to slowly break bit by bit.

"Hadou #63: Raikouhou," Byakuya whispered firing a bolt of lightning from his palm after making a small gap for his hand to aim at the barrier.

The moment the bolt of lightning left Byakuya's palm, it had easily pierced through the barrier and straight into Ho'o's form. As soon as Ho'o was hit by the lightning, his barrier shattered allowing the cherry blossoms to surround and cut every bit of his body. After two seconds have passed, Byakuya called Senbonzakura back revealing a cut up Ho'o standing up straight still. Thousands of cuts were visible on his body with a pool of blood under his feet.

"Still alive? I shouldn't be surprised. You sparred with Yoruichi every day when you were a soul reaper. Many of us would not be alive sparring with her when she is serious. No matter, your finished Ho'o." Byakuya spoke sighing before walking towards Ho'o.

"As if it'd be that easy to kill Ho'o." A voice echoed causing Byakuya to stop and look around.

"Who's there?" Byakuya demanded trying to find where the voice came from.

"Bōkyadou #1: Dōragon Nō Shōgekiha (Way of Oblivion: Shockwave of the dragon.)" Ho'o spoke pointing at Byakuya's direction.

"Foolish. Bakudou #81: Danku." Byakuya spoke creating his rectangular barrier once more in front of him.

As prepared as Byakuya was, the last thing he noticed was an azure colored sphere appearing on his right side. Ho'o smirked before snapping his finger and causing the sphere to pop. This released a devastating shockwave. The shockwave alone echoed throughout all of the soul society while also slamming Byakuya into a wall and knocking him out. Ho'o stood there motionless as he too had finally passed out.

-?-

Ho'o opened his eyes to find himself in a dark cave with sounds of chains echoed into the walls. At first, Ho'o did not care until he found what seemed to be himself standing before a large black figure. He thought it was a giant hollow but walking closer to it revealed no white mask but rather pure white eyes. Around the figure, we're thousands of chains locking the being down.

"You've finally found your way here boy?" A voice rang out making Ho'o look around to find the origins of the voice.

"What?" Was all Ho'o could say before a demonic laugh echoed about the room.

Ho'o slowly looked back at the drawing but instead of a mere drawing, a towering being stood before him bound by thousands of chains trapping him in place. Seeing this, Ho'o widened his eyes in sheer shock before back away slightly.

"Your right to fear me, boy." The figure shouted in a superior voice while narrowing its eyes.

"Who or...what are you?" Ho'o asked standing tall and collecting his courage.

"I am your zanpakuto...and you are my owner...for now at least." The being answered while chuckling.

"The hells that supposed to mean?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow and the look of confusion on his face.

"I am nothing like the other zanpakuto's that scatter in this world. I... was sealed in this form by a higher power. One that excels my own." The being answered in an annoyed tone while closing his eyes.

"If what your saying is true than...how was I drawn to you?" Ho'o asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The zanpakuto is the reflection of a Shinigami's power and soul. They even have the personality just like their owners." The being started before bursting out with laughter once more. "I am no such thing."

Ho'o's eyes widened but shook his head to break out of the shock.

"Then...where is my real zanpakuto?" Ho'o asked now glaring at the figure.

"Is it not obvious? I ate him." The being spoke laughing once more but in a softer manner.

"What?! How is that possible? That shouldn't even be a thought! If that were the case then why am I still alive? Plus, if you're not my Zanpakuto than how are we communicating?" Ho'o shouted as his arms were now by his side and even dared to take a step forward.

The room grew dark once more with a single light pointing down at Ho'o. Ho'o's eyes darted from left to right hearing chains being shifted and cracked. A second later, a large hand sprung from the darkness and took hold of Ho'o before raising him off the ground and into the darkness. Before Ho'o was the being but with his arm out gripping Ho'o's body tightly causing him to scream in pain.

"YOU ARE ALIVE BECAUSE I CLAIM IT TO BE! WE CAN COMMUNICATE BECAUSE I CHOOSE TO! I FOLLOW NO ONE'S RULES NOR WILL I BOW TO ANYONE OR THING THAT CHALLENGES MY OWN EXISTENCE! Your life, soul, and fate... are mine and mine alone. You will die only when I see it fit." The being spoke before throwing Ho'o to the ground.

With a loud thud, Ho'o crashed into the ground before picking himself up slowly and looking up at the panting heavily.

"I have done what I can to prevent you from dying. It's up to you on what you will do. In time, if you are lucky...you will learn partial of my name." The being spoke before laughing and slipping his arm back into the chains.

Darkness began to surround Ho'o and pull him away from the being before completely engulfing him.

-Hideout-

Ho'o woke from his slumber to find himself in what seemed to be a shack of some sort. The moment he tried to sit up, he groaned in pain and looked down at his body. Almost his entire body was wrapped in bandages. Looking to his left, he found a knocked out Ichigo in better condition than himself. Sighing, he looked up to find Yoruichi walking in with a bowl of water.

"I see you're finally awake," Yoruichi said in happy tone while making her way to him.

"Where are we?" Ho'o asked looking up at the ceiling.

"You don't remember? We are in one of our hideouts. One hidden within the soul society." Yoruichi answered sitting beside Ho'o.

"Just ask Yoruichi-sama," Ho'o said closing his eyes sighing.

"... how were you able to survive? Losing that much blood and even getting so many cuts on your body...you should have died from blood loss. Not only that but you were completely out of spiritual energy." Yoruichi asked looking down at his bandaged body.

"To be honest I don't know myself. From what I just woke up from, seems there is something watching over me." Ho'o answered while opening his eyes and looking to the right side of me seeing is sheathed tanto laying down by his left hand.

"Does this thing have a name?" Yoruichi asked with her brow raised.

"Apparently it's my Zanpakuto. So, I do not know his name. Before you ask, no, I have no idea what the hell it is nor how he did it. He just did." Ho'o answered with a chuckle before groaning in pain.

"Urahara would have a field day with this," Yoruichi spoke with a chuckle of her own before watching Ho'o look to Ichigo.

"What happened to him?" Ho'o asked nudging his head to Ichigo.

"He went to save Rukia and ran into both Renji and Byakuya later on," Yoruichi answered with an annoyed sigh.

"How'd he do against Renji?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi.

"He was able to beat him. Though Renji was still injured, wonder how that happened?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk before closing her eyes sighing.

"You caught me. The stupid kid thought I was all talk. Showed him." Ho'o answered with a grin.

"Now Byakuya on the other hand. Ichigo lost to him very quickly. It seemed like he was extremely annoyed at something and took it all out on Ichigo." Yoruichi said opening her eyes slightly.

"Okay, now that was my fault...and also fates. Out of all the areas, I landed right in front of his division. I beat him but I got messed up in the process." Ho'o complained shaking his head sighing heavily.

"Thanks to me, I was able to save both you and him," Yoruichi spoke tilting her head up with a smile.

"It's not surprising. No matter your looks, you have both power and speed on your side. Me... I only have speed and durability." Ho'o spoke with a disappointed sigh.

"Your missing one important trait my dear Ho'o," Yoruichi whispered making Ho'o look at Yoruichi and chuckle.

"And stamina," Ho'o added.

"That one's... the most important," Yoruichi spoke in a soft seductive tone while bringing her hands to her knees.

"I have you and your friends to thank for that...sort of...I think. Actually, the more I think about it...the more I think it's a curse!" Ho'o raised his voice before groaning in pain again and laying his head flat.

"Too late to regret anything now," Yoruichi spoke as she laughed and stood up.

"Guess I got some resting to catch up on," Ho'o spoke closing his eyes to rest his beaten body.

"Rest well Ho'o. You'll be needing it in the future." Yoruichi whispered before the sound of a waking Ichigo was heard.

-Day later-

Ho'o woke from his long nap to find his bandages were changed but aside from that felt no pain. Sitting up, he removed the bandages to find all his wounds had healed completely. Sure, there were hundreds if not thousands of scars but they were all closed. No stitches nor the use of any kind of healing kido.

"Right. Gotta be his doing but I ain't going to complain." Ho'o said with a cheerful tone before standing up and taking the wrappings off and putting on a new set of clothes but chose to just put on the hakama pants as well as taking his zanpakuto and tying it to his hakama.

Once he took all the wrappings off his body, he made his way to the training area hearing the sound of swords clashing and a single person shouting. He sighed and flash stepped to appear beside Yoruichi who watched Ichigo fight his zanpakuto's true form.

"What I miss?" Ho'o asked placing his hands behind his head.

"Ho'o? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be healing?" Yoruichi asked looking at Ho'o's healed body with wide eyes.

"Yeah don't ask. All I can say is that he had a hand in it I believe." Ho'o spoke with a shrug before looking at Yoruichi than at Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah. Well, Ichigo is training to unlock his Bankai in three days." Yoruichi answered looking back at Ichigo but seemed troubled.

"What's with that look?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi's face.

"I don't know why but I have this uneasy feeling," Yoruichi said looking at the ground before the hatch of the hatch broke revealing a single figure falling down.

Ho'o narrowed his eyes while bringing his hands to his sides.

"Secretly training for Bankai? That looks fun..." A familiar voice spoke as the dust faded revealing Renji holding his zanpakuto which was in its Shikai form. "Lemme train too."

"Renji?" Ichigo asked confused.

"What brings you to this humble abode Renji?" Ho'o cut in as he had appeared behind Renji with his hands by his sides while smiling softly.

"Nothing special...but I came to say that we're all out of time. So, I just wanted a place to concentrate on training." Renji spoke looking at Ho'o than at Ichigo before walking forward.

"Out of time? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as Renji stopped a few meters away from Ichigo sighing.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll tell you...Rukia's execution has been changed. The new time is noon tomorrow." Renji answered while closing his eyes while almost everyone else went wide-eyed.

"Well shit," Ho'o said with an annoyed tone and half opened eyes.

"I hate to admit it but my powers now ain't good enough to save Rukia. That's why I came here. Don't worry. I ain't gonna mess with your training." Renji said making Ho'o raise a brow.

"I've already mastered manifesting it. Only a little more until Bankai." Renji continued before raising his zanpakuto and pointing it to the right of his body.

Spiritual energy gathered and swirled around his zanpakuto before the soul of the zanpakuto revealed itself to be a human-sized white baboon with a snake for a tail and purple markings on his body.

"I'm just gonna do my own thing," Renji spoke looking at Ichigo with a smirk.

"T-tomorrow? But... he'll never reach Bankai by then." Yoruichi spoke looking at the ground with a sweat rolling down her left cheek.

"Now now Yoruichi-sama, have faith in the kid," Ho'o spoke wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her in place.

Yoruichi blushed from this and looked at Ho'o who hung his head over her shoulder.

"He has the potential to do it ...and the drive. Because of this, he has a stronger reason to strive for more." Ho'o continued before kissing her neck softly making her moan faintly before he released Yoruichi from his hold and walking up to Ichigo.

"Ho'o-san..." Ichigo spoke looking to Ho'o along with Zangetsu.

"You'll reach the level of Bankai Ichigo. Don't know how I know but you will. Now...get back to training. I and Yoruichi have much to discuss." Ho'o spoke placing his hands on his hips making Ichigo and nod before going back to his training

"There's the old Ho'o I remember," Yoruichi whispered into Ho'o's ear wrapping her own arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly.

"What do you mean?" Ho'o asked closing his eyes blushing softly.

"The one who encourages others to strive and pass their limits. Not only that but do so without beating them down first." Yoruichi whispered before she began to nibble on Ho'o's ear making him blush even more.

"...I'd ask you to stop but...I kind of started it." Ho'o said opening his eyes and looking forward while Yoruichi chuckle.

"Indeed, it is. You have me all bothered from that kiss." Yoruichi pouted softly before chuckling.

"...after this mission is finished I promise to show you as well as our friend a good time...for as long as you want," Ho'o promised opening his eyes slightly.

"A promise from you Ho'o? Usually, I'd say no but you are one of the very few who keep your promises. I'll be waiting...along with my friends." Yoruichi spoke releasing Ho'o from her hold and watching Ichigo train.

-Next day-

Ho'o sighed heavily while stretching his arms over his head and letting out a loud yawn. Upon finishing his yawn, he scratched his stomach while slouching forward a little. He could not help but look up at the blazing sun and narrow his eyes.

"So, it is already time..." Ho'o spoke stretching his arms over his head and straightening his posture before placing his hands behind his head.

"Yes," Yoruichi answered with her arms under her bust watching as Renji went off to try and save Rukia.

"Seems I don't have to do anything right?" Ho'o asked with a hopeful smile.

Yoruichi could not help but laugh before shaking her head and look at Ho'o. Seeing this, he could not help but sigh in defeat. Nodding his head in understanding, he flash stepped after Ichigo with his hands by his side now with a tired expression.

-Execution site-

Ichigo stood in front of Rukia with his back facing the Sokyoku while Ho'o sat above them yawning. At first, it seemed the Sokyoku was focused on Ichigo but honestly it was staring directly at Ho'o with wide eyes, more accurately, the zanpakuto that was strapped to Ho'o's hip.

Behind Ho'o, the form of the chained being appeared and glared at the large Phoenix. For a second it seemed to shiver from fear before charging towards Ho'o. Seeing this, Ho'o unsheathed his zanpakuto with his left hand and thrust it towards the beak of the bird. As the two zanpakuto's clashed, the Sokyoku was pushed back before Ho'o narrowed his eyes and aimed his right hand at Sokyoku.

"Bōkyado #4: Kame No Nami!" Ho'o whispered with a black sphere appearing right in front of Sokyoku and breaking open revealing a catastrophic wave of black water slamming into the Sokyoku.

The captains watched in amazement at the defeat of the Sokyoku. Once the waves had engulfed the Sokyoku, it faded along with the Phoenix making Ho'o pant heavily and fall on his rump chuckling.

"Holy crap, I thought that wasn't going to work. Damn, that was horrifying." Ho'o spoke looking at Ichigo and nudged his head.

"Ho'o...what...what are you doing here?" Rukia asked with wide eyes before Ho'o finally caught his breath and stood up.

"I'll answer your questions later. Right now, we need to bail...like now." Ho'o spoke making Ichigo nod and raise his sword over his head with both hands while the tip was aimed at the stand.

"Ichigo, Ho'o, you both have to leave now. You can't save me." Rukia complained making Ho'o sigh and sit up to prepare to stab the stand.

"Shut up Rukia. We did all this to save your life. He clearly wants to save your life because you're a good friend so just let us save you." Ho'o shouted causing her to close her mouth.

After a second if silence, Ichigo and Ho'o drove the tip of their weapons into the stand, it was instantly engulfed in black spiritual energy. The mass of darkness alone made almost all the captains watch the event unfold before their very eyes. It did not take long before the stand began to crack and break apart with Ichigo quickly grabbing Rukia and falling. Aside from the crashing of the execution stand, the sound of Rukia screaming and Ho'o cursing could be faintly heard while the dust was kicked as stand crashed into the ground. As the dust cleared, Ichigo could be seen standing up straight with Rukia under his left arm while Ho'o laid face first on the ground silently.

"Ho'o-san...are you okay?" Ichigo asked looking at Ho'o for a split second before looking back at the captains.

Ho'o did not reply with words but rather raised his right hand and gave a thumbs up. Ichigo smiled and looked over his shoulder seeing his friends exit from the forest. Sighing, Ho'o got to his feet the moment Ichigo turned his attention elsewhere. With a sigh, Ho'o brought his right hand up and swiftly slapped Ichigo across his face.

"What the hell Ho'o! What was that for?!" Ichigo shouted holding the cheek Ho'o had slapped while glaring at him.

What caught Ichigo off guard was that Ho'o was more focused and serious. It was nothing compared to when Ho'o stood before Jidanbo.

"As lazy and carefree as I am, there is a time and place for that. This is one of those times. I nearly died because I did not fight got all out against a captain. It's a miracle that I am still here." Ho'o lectured as both himself and Ichigo were being watched by five captains as well as four vice-captains while Ho'o held his zanpakuto in his right hand in a reverse grip.

"Ho'o-san..." Ichigo said softly before nodding his head in agreement and looking back at the captains.

"I'll take Rukia. You do your thing Ichigo." Ho'o offered, looking at Ichigo at the corner of his eyes.

Ichigo nodded in agreement in which Ho'o took Rukia in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"I-I can run on my own," Rukia said with a flustered face looking up at Ho'o.

"I mean you could run on your own...but we don't have time for your sluggish wobbling. And by we...I mean me. All you gotta do is wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight, not too tight though...I still need to breathe." Ho'o joked with a smile.

This made Rukia blush a deeper shade of red but smiled and nodded her head in defeat. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Ho'o's neck and held on softly. Before Ho'o could leave, he looked at Ichigo one more time seeing that he placed his free hand over Ho'o's shoulder.

"Ho'o, please protect Rukia," Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the captains as Ho'o warned him.

"Kid, she is in good hands. Just do your thing and catch up with us." Ho'o spoke with a smile.

Soon enough, Ukitake arrived holding a large shield as if prepared to use it but looked around confused seeing that the Sokyoku was nowhere to be seen. His eyes looked towards his friend chuckling and nudged his head towards Ho'o. As soon as Ukitake looked towards Ho'o's direction, his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"Ho'o-san!" He called out but noticed his serious expression.

Looking at the situation, he smiled and nodded his head understanding the situation perfectly before dropping the large shield and walking beside Kyoraku. Ho'o smiled and nodded his head before looking directly at Soi Fon with a smirk. Soon enough, he turned his back and flash stepped towards Ichigo's friends.

"I am ordering all lieutenants to apprehend the Ryoko!" Yamamoto ordered with a booming voice.

The lieutenant of first division; Chojiro Sasakibe, second division; Marechiyo Omaeda, and fourth division; Isane Kotetsu rushed off towards Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and was about to stab the ground with his zanpakuto but widened his eyes as he quickly placed his sword forward to block the attack of Byakuya's own blade.

"I'll deal with this one. The vice-captains should go after the others." Byakuya said glaring at Ichigo.

The lieutenants looked at one another before returning their gaze back to Byakuya nod in agreement. With that, the three lieutenants gave chase to Ho'o and his allies. Ichigo and Byakuya were locked in combat with two captains fleeing from the head of the first division to get him to follow after them. Soi Fon looked at Ukitake's lieutenants before giving chase to Ho'o.

-Deep forest-

Ho'o had joined up with the rest of the gang but made them retreat alongside him deeper into the forest. When they finally stopped to give most of then a time to rest, Ho'o handed Rukia over to Renji sighing. As Renji took Rukia, he looked at Ho'o confused on what he was doing but found Ho'o turning his back to them.

"We're being followed. Get out of here. I'll deal with them and catch up." Ho'o said rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck.

At first, Rukia was going to complain but stopped as Ho'o widened his eyes and stomped the ground. His spiritual pressure burst from his body making the group back up a little. Renji nodded and looked to the others nudging his head for them to follow him. As the group left Ho'o behind without a single complaint.

No more than five seconds later, the three lieutenants surrounded Ho'o with their zanpakuto's drawn.

"Ho'o-san. Please surrender." Kotetsu begged as she held her sword in her right hand.

"It's no use begging him now. The head captain ordered us to apprehend the Ryoko and the traitor." Sasakibe spoke pointing his sword at Ho'o.

"This guy used to be part of 2nd division? He looks weak. No wonder he didn't become a lieutenant" Omaeda spoke with a smirk.

"...do not talk about things you know nothing about fatty," Ho'o warned glaring at Omaeda.

Omeada could not help but shriek in fear while taking a step back.

"Has your captain ever told you the time I sent her flying?" Ho'o asked narrowing his eyes.

"N-N-No. Why would she? The only thing we know about you is that you were nothing more than a punching bag for the previous captain of the second division." Omaeda answered while smiling nervously.

"She is either too ashamed of the defeat she had against me or too pissed to tell anyone else of her loss," Ho'o spoke shaking his head slightly. "Also, I am pretty sure there is something else I am known for in the soul society."

Kotetsu blushed deeply knowing exactly what Ho'o meant before looking away from him for a split second.

"Lier! You were only known as a punching bag and nothing more." Claimed Omaeda making Ho'o chuckle.

"It is nothing someone like you would know about. Only the women knew about it...not men." Ho'o spoke making Kotetsu blush again while trying to look at Ho'o once more.

"Enough talk. It's time for us to take you down Ho'o-san. Bite, Gonryumaru (Solemn Spirit)." Sasakibe spoke narrowing his eyes as his zanpakuto transformed into a rapier.

"Damn straight it is. Crush him, Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda shouted raising his zanpakuto over his head with it transforming into what seemed to be a large spiked ball.

Before Kotetsu could release her own zanpakuto, she watched with wide eyes as Ho'o suddenly appeared in front of Omaeda and delivered a swift reverse sweep kick. Using speed as a means to increase his kicking power, Omaeda found himself falling backward before Ho'o combo off with a solid punch to Omaeda's gut knocking the air out of him followed by slamming him into the ground. The impact created a small shockwave which pushed the two remaining lieutenants back as well as kicking up dust blocking their sight of Ho'o.

"That's one," Ho'o said standing up and looking down at the knocked-out Omaeda before flash stepping before the dust settled down.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Sasakibe demanded while swatting lingering dust away from his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a palm on his back making him slowly look over his shoulder and at the corner of his eyes., he saw Ho'o standing behind him. With a last effort, he quickly turned his body to cut Ho'o but instead of cutting flesh, he cut nothing but air. Ho'o ducked under the slash and thrust his palm upwards to his chin knocking him out and falling flat on his back.

"That makes two," Ho'o whispered before feeling a blade against his throat while Kotetsu pressed her small breasts against his back.

"Surrender Ho'o." She demanded while narrowing her eyes earning a sigh from Ho'o.

"If it was like old times where this was just training...I would have given up a long time ago." Ho'o answered closing his eyes while she nodded her head and tried to cut his throat.

Before the blade could even move against his throat, Ho'o had used the time to slip his own blade and push her blade away from harming him while bringing his other hand's elbow into her gut effectively knocking her out. As soon as she was knocked out, Ho'o turned his body while sheathing his zanpakuto and caught her. Sighing, he softly laid her on the ground and looked at her sleeping body before standing up and looking around.

"And that makes three. Took longer than I thought but I dealt with the three lieutenants. All that's left is the captain who finally caught up." Ho'o taunted before Soi Fon walked out of the shadows glaring at Ho'o.

At first, Soi Fon looked at Ho'o before looking towards her lieutenant and skulked. Sighing, she looked back at Ho'o and smirked while placing her hand on the handle of her zanpakuto.

"At least he was able to keep you occupied for us to catch up." Soi Fon spoke tilting her head to the left with a smirk.

Ho'o could not help but eye Soi Fon up and down at how she has grown.

"You've grown so much Soi Fon. You are more beautiful than the time I last saw you." Ho'o complimented making Soi blush deep red before she shook it off and gritting her teeth.

"I will not fall for your flattery." Soi Fon argued with a blush on her cheeks before she quickly unsheathed her zanpakuto and stabbed the ground.

As she stabbed the ground with her zanpakuto, all of the second division appeared around Ho'o completely surrounding him.

"Ohh snap, all of the second division surrounding me? It's over man. Game over." Ho'o said with a scared expression which was clearly fake.

"Do you even know what it means for you when I unsheathe my Zanpakuto?" Soi Fon shouted while pointing her zanpakuto at Ho'o.

"Nope. Not that I remember. Should I?" Ho'o asked with a shrug.

"It means your life is forfeit. Capturing you is no longer an option. Now you are sentenced to death." Soi Fon explained with a smirk now.

Ho'o looked Soi Fon with a serious expression, the same one she saw when she accepted his game. Her blush returned swiftly before she gritted her teeth and gripped her zanpakuto tighter. Suddenly, herself, as well as her division, shuttered and shivered.

"As if your weak men can even touch me," Ho'o spoke clearly pissed now while widening his eyes.

Ho'o's spiritual pressure began to slowly build more and more before Yoruichi appeared behind Ho'o and placed her hand over his shoulder. At first, Ho'o was so caught in rage that he almost ended up stabbing Yoruichi in the throat even though she could have easily stopped it. Once Ho'o saw it was Yoruichi, his rage instantly faded away before he nodded his head and looked at Soi Fon.

"Don't let Soi Fon's words tick you off that much Ho'o. That's not like you." Yoruichi whispered before chuckling and standing behind Ho'o back to back.

"Yoruichi-sama...can I ask you to deal with the squad members? I want to take Soi Fon alone." Ho'o asked making Soi Fon smirk more.

"Are you sure? She's grown stronger. I think I would have a hard time her against her." Yoruichi admitted with a smirk.

"I made Soi Fon a promise. When she knew she was strong enough to face me then I would fight her with everything I have. A real fight with everything at stake." Ho'o claimed while pointing at Soi Fon with a smirk.

Yoruichi blinked at the thought of the two fighting with all they got and nodded in agreement. Her eyes slowly scanning around them before she sighed and began to execute a series of flash steps to take down the entire 2nd division by herself. While this was happening, Soi Fon watched in amazement at Yoruichi taking out her entire squad. Ho'o, on the other hand, kept his eyes locked on Soi Fon before raising his free hand and pointing at her.

"Hado #4: Byakurai," Ho'o spoke firing white lightning from his fingertips directly at Soi Fon who quickly looked at the bolt of lightning before rolling to the left barely being hit by the lightning.

"Attacking me while I am distracted?" Soi Fon shouted holding her zanpakuto in reverse grip.

"We are fighting. Nothing should distract you against when your opponent is right in front of you." Ho'o countered before running towards her.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes before rushing forward and colliding with Ho'o causing the two to look into one another's eyes.

"Are you not going to tell me that I am weaker?" Ho'o asked narrowing his eyes at Soi Fon.

"To do that...I would have had to fight you at your best when you were here. The only time I got to see what you had to offer...was during your stupid game. After that, I could not challenge you until I knew I was ready." Soi Fon shouted back while slowly pushing against Ho'o

"What about now?" Ho'o asked as he was being pushed back.

"I'm confident that I can kill you." Soi Fon answered with a confident smirk.

"I hope to see that happen," Ho'o spoke quickly hopping back and while Soi Fon retreated a step back as well.

Soi Fon smirked and flash stepped out of Ho'o's sight to appear behind him with her blade up against his throat.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi (Hornet)." Soi Fon commanded, grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand.

The entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soi Fon's middle finger. She could not help but smile as her pointed middle finger touched Ho'o's throat causing butterfly shape to appear where she touched. Ho'o's eyes widened at the shape before looking forward and quickly grabbing the wrist of her right hand.

At first, Soi Fon thought Ho'o was going to try and throw her off but the next thing she knew, the blade of Ho'o's weapon raced straight towards her eye. Releasing her hold on Ho'o, she broke from Ho'o's hand by kicking free from it while landing away. As she landed on the ground panting, her body shivered as she found Ho'o in front of her once more with his right arm tucked back. Thrusting his palm forward, Soi Fon smirked and brought her own hand forward.

Her weapon had pierced Ho'o's own hand from his palm all the way to his wrist. Ho'o grunted in pain but grinned as he grasps onto her hand once more and this time not wanting to let go. Soi Fon widened her eyes in shock before looking towards Ho'o's other hand seeing he brought his zanpakuto towards her head once more. Quickly, she twisted her right hand to dig deeper into Ho'o hoping he would ease on his hold on her but to no avail.

Before Ho'o could pierce her head, Soi Fon had brought her foot up to kick his zanpakuto from its mark before bringing her other foot up and kicking Ho'o in the face. His grip loosened just enough for Soi Fon to break from his grip once more and land away. Panting heavier then she has in years as she stared at Ho'o who was forced back and look down at his pierced arm. Sighing, he looked at Soi Fon and raised his right-hand aiming it at her as if it was injured at all.

"Scared?" Ho'o asked narrowing his eyes while standing up straight.

Soi Fon's eye twitched before she stood up and swiped her right hand to the side to dress it in Ho'o's blood while slowly catching her breath.

"You wish. I was hoping it would be a fast battle but this...this is no battle. You are injuring yourself to try and take me out. Are you trying to get yourself killed in the process?" Soi Fon shouted while glaring at Ho'o.

"This is a fight to the death. If it will cost me an arm or leg to defeat my opponent then so be it. This...is not the first time I have fought like this. To you, it is unheard of but for someone like me... it's just another day at the job." Ho'o answered making Soi Fon widen her eyes but smile in realization.

"Without your right hand to help you pin me in place. How do you plan on getting a hold of me? You're finished?" Soi Fon spoke smirking.

"Hooo. Show me." Ho'o spoke tilting his head slightly.

Soi Fon nodded her head and narrowed her eyes as wind gathered around her right arm like a blade of wind. Ho'o could not help but widen his eyes at this show of skill and power before slowly looking into Soi Fons eyes.

"Are you surprised? This is your first time seeing this, isn't it? This is a fighting technique that combines Hakuda and Kido. It's something I created. It doesn't even have a name yet." Soi Fon explained making Ho'o blink and sigh.

"It's called Shunko." Ho'o corrected before raising his right hand in front of his face earning a surprised look at Soi Fon.

"What are you talking about?" Soi Fon asked confused.

"The one who invented it...and mastered it...is none other than Yoruichi. And like her, you also now soar." Ho'o said closing his eyes and smiling happily to Soi Fon.

"...what...about you?" Soi Fon asked looking behind Ho'o seeing Yoruichi who looked down as if she lost a loved one.

"Have you forgotten...I dwell in the shadows. Just like Yoruichi, I have a title as well. One only those of the second division know of...and only a select few know of it. Every deck...has a joker. I am Ho'oku'u Aupuni, the shadow joker." Ho'o spoke with a sad smile.

"What...what are you talking about?" Soi Fon asked in a shaken and annoyed voice.

"Bakyado #0: Eien No Heiwa No Sanbika (Hymn of everlasting peace)," Ho'o whispered as he slowly swayed his right hand down with darkness and shadows beginning to crawl up his feet and to his body.

All that could be seen was Ho'o's glowing white eyes before Soi Fon would grit her teeth and flash stepped towards Ho'o's body. Before she could even touch Ho'o, he stepped back into the shadow of a tree and disappeared completely. Soi Fon stopped in her tracks and brought her right hand up while scanning her surroundings.

"Many know the saying, faster than light...a rare handful...know about the saying, faster than darkness," Ho'o spoke appearing behind her back to back while he looked up at the sky.

"There is no such saying!" Soi Fon shouted as she turned to try and stab Ho'o to find he was gone again.

"That's because you are one of the many that do not know of it," Ho'o replied appearing under a tree with his hands behind his back staring at her.

Soi Fon could not help but grit her teeth before running at Ho'o once more and aimed directly at his throat with her zanpakuto screaming. As her zanpakuto was inches from touching the butterfly mark, Ho'o brought his left hand up to take her hand in his. Her movements seemed slow as Ho'o slipped past her hand and walked forward. The closer she got, the harder her heart would beat.

With Ho'o now inches from Soi Fon's, she watched in horror as he raised his left hand up revealing his zanpakuto was sheathed. Her eyes held confusion before Ho'o placed his left hand against her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. The action alone made Soi Fon want to try and break free from his hold. As she broke from his hold, she brought her other hand up to try and slap him across the face but was blocked by Ho'o's other hand that continued to bleed out.

The color in his skin showed he was running low on blood before he released his hold on her and waited for her to try and hit him one more time. She hopped back and wiped her lips with the back of her left hand glaring at Ho'o. Ho'o just smiled before she widened her eyes and jumped towards Ho'o one more time with her zanpakuto aimed at the butterfly tattoo.

"Kame," Ho'o whispered before a blue sphere appeared in front of Ho'o and popped revealing a wave hitting her flat in the face forcing her to bring her arms forward to block the sudden water and anything that might be hidden within it.

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on both her wrists before she was lifted up and pinned to the ground. As she opened her eyes, she found Ho'o laying over her body staring down at her. Due to her smaller body, she as unable to push Ho'o off her while his right hand was placed over her throat yet his zanpakuto sheathed on his hip.

"When did you...how did you get...this strong?" Soi Fon asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"...I sacrificed something I thought was impossible to abandon." Ho'o answered before closing his eyes and releasing her so he could stand up while Soi Fon laid on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Why..." Soi Fon asked making Ho'o look down at her. "Why didn't she take me with her?" Soi Fon asked as she closed sat up with her head lowered before beginning to cry.

"You have become so much stronger than when I last saw you...Soi Fon. It seems I was not wrong to leave division two in your hands just as Yoruichi has done so." Ho'o said with a smile as he looked towards Yoruichi who walked towards them.

"Your fighting style is as careless as ever...how is your wound?" Yoruichi asked making Ho'o show his hand where Soi Fon pierced revealing it was already healed up, some blood trickled from the small hole in the center of the palm of his hand but nothing more.

"Almost healed up," Ho'o answered before turning his attention to Soi Fon and placed his hand out for her to take.

Soi Fon opened her eyes and looked to Ho'o's right hand to find it was nearly healed. Her eyes almost widened in shock before Ho'o just chuckled and knelt down to cup Soi Fon's cheeks softly.

"This is what I meant...I guess you can say I sold my soul to the devil." Ho'o said with a laugh before Soi Fon blushed and took his right hand before being helped to her feet.

As the three stood together, Soi Fon looked at both Ho'o and Yoruichi with a soft blush while sheathing her zanpakuto and than placing her fingers against her lips.

"That was...my first kiss..." Soi Fon whispered making Ho'o look towards her then looked at Yoruichi.

"You better be sure to take responsibility for taking her first kiss Ho'o." Yoruichi teased while softly elbowing.

Ho'o brought his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it before walking back over to Soi Fon looking at the ground a little ashamed.

"I'm...sorry for taking your first kiss. I mean, I'll be honest, you caught my eye when you challenged me. In the game. You showed how mature you can be and smart. Most soul reapers would have still gone to fight me even after that small display of power and label it a fluke." Ho'o spoke slowly looking up at Soi Fon seeing she was blushing once more.

"Of course! Whoever does not know their limits are only setting themselves up for failure." Soi Fon shouted making Ho'o blink and laugh before nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree. Without knowing your limits, how are you supposed to break from them?" Ho'o replied while placing his hand under her chin making her blush more.

She looked into Ho'o's eyes before slapping his hand away and glared at him making. This made Ho'o chuckle once more while backing up with his hands held up in surrender.

"Alright alright, I got it. Sorry. Backing off." Ho'o said while placing his hands down while looking at Yoruichi who was also laughing softly.

Suddenly, an announcement was brought to light to not only all the captains and lieutenants but also the Ryoka

"Those of Captain, Vice-captain, or Duty-captain status in the thirteen squads, as well as the Ryoka, this is 4th squad vice-captain Kotetsu Isane," Isane announced making the three look up at the sky. "Everything that I am about to tell you is true."

At that moment, Isane began to explain who the real traitor was as well as what had happened. Ho'o blinked at the information given to him and scratched the back of his head unsure who this Aizen was.

"So, who's Aizen again?" Ho'o asked making Yoruichi and Soi Fon look at him.

Soi Fon was about to lecture Ho'o but was stopped by Yoruichi who shook her head showing that it was useless to do so. With a quick thought, Soi Fon understood why there was no use in lecturing him because he rarely talked with any captains he did not have a good feeling about.

"I almost forgot...you were with Urahara the entire time and really did not want to be around Aizen." Soi Fon spoke while Yoruichi laughed but then looked towards the direction of where Aizen's location was pinpointed at.

"But my gut was on point that's for sure?" Ho'o said placing his fists on his hips and leaning his head back.

"...I doubt it was your gut. I would say that you were too lazy to really hang out with Aizen. The only captains you hung out with was those who let you lay around and sleep or just be plain out lazy." Yoruichi added making Ho'o nearly lose his foot and fall back before correcting his stance.

"I...Your...That's...damn it." Ho'o tried to think of a lie but he knew better than to lie to Yoruichi before sighing and hanging his head down in defeat to the truth.

"Enough goofing around. We need to head in and help out Ichigo them." Yoruichi spoke flash stepping along with Soi Fon before Ho'o sighed and followed after them.

-Execution Grounds-

As Ho'o arrived, he saw that everything seemed rather fine allowing him to sigh in relief before smiling and looking upon Aizen. Blinking, he brought his left hand up with his hand open while bringing his right fist down softly as if remembering.

"I remember now. You gathered all the captains and lieutenants to show off your zanpakuto." Ho'o spoke making Aizen chuckle and was about to speak before Ho'o sighed. "Pity I fell asleep the moment you were about to show your blade."

Aizen blinked at this and was confused about how he did not notice. He was sure Ho'o was watching but then again he did not notice him at all to be exact. Closing his eyes, he could not help but chuckle catching Yoruichi's attention as well as Soi Fon's.

"What's so funny?" Yoruichi asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's time," Aizen spoke making Yoruichi widen her eyes in surprise and looking at Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, get away from him!" Yoruichi shouted before herself and Soi Fon leaped away from Aizen barely avoid a beam of light that shot down from the sky and around Aizen.

Suddenly, two more beams of light shot from the sky and surrounded Gin as well as Tousen before they began to lift themselves into the sky.

Ho'o watched this watching as the sky began to crack open revealing a horde of Menos Grande's peering from the hole they made. Everyone looked upon the scene with widened eyes while Ho'o stood up and stared at the Menos glaring at them and howling. Behind the horde of Menos, a large figure could be seen but only a purple neon slit could be seen.

"STOP HIM!" The being within Ho'o's zanpakuto screamed making Ho'o grit his teeth tightly while falling to his knee and his hands placed to his ears in pain.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon saw this making them rush their way towards Ho'o to see what was wrong. Ho'o did not reply but rather looked towards Aizen and aimed his left arm at him.

"Bokyado #1: Doragon No Shogekiha (Shockwave of the Dragon)," Ho'o spoke as a green sphere to the right of Aizen appeared.

Aizen looked at the sphere to his right and blinked at the simple ball. It soon exploded, it seemed pointless but something unexpected happened, the light flickered briefly.

"What?" Yamamoto asked looking at the light Aizen was in.

"How? Negashion (Negative) is supposed to be impenetrable, completely solitary world." Ukitaka shouted while looking at Ho'o who was now bleeding through his right eye.

"Bokyado #2: Fenikksu No Bakuhatsu(Explosion of the Phoenix)." Ho'o continued as a red sphere appeared behind Aizen and instantly exploded shacking the pillar of light this time more violently.

"HO'O-SAN STOP! YOUR KILLING YOURSELF!" Yoruichi shouted with blood dripping from his left eye now.

"Bokyado #3: Tora No Raimei (Thunderbolt of the Tiger), "Ho'o spoke panting softly while a white sphere appeared to the left of Aizen and sparked before erupting into a violent lightning bolt.

Yoruichi ran to Ho'o to try and stop him as he began to cough out blood while looking up at the sky with Aizen looking around confused.

"Bokyado...#5...Honto..." Ho'o began as a larger sphere was beginning to form around Aizen but stopped and began to shatter into pieces as Ho'o blacked out and sat there with his arm aimed at Aizen still.

With Ho'o blacked out, Aizen smiled and looking down at him while the light continued to pull him towards the hole in space.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni. No wonder Urahara was interested in him." Aizen whispered while chuckling. "Best keep a close eye...on that one."

With that Aizen, Gin, and Tousen retreated into the different world leaving the other captains to ponder the thought on what Ho'o was.

-?-

Ho'o woke from his slumber to find himself standing in the same room from before, pitch black room. Growling could be heard before Ho'o found himself being lifted from the ground and crushed slowly. As he was raised, Ho'o was before the giant being once more glaring at him.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE! USELESS PATHETIC SOUL OF A COWARD!" The being shouted making Ho'o scream in pain before the being sighed and released him from his hold watching as Ho'o flopped on the ground.

"What do you think I am...ha? A limitless body of spiritual energy?!" Ho'o shouted as he stood up glaring back at the being.

"Yes. That...is exactly why I picked you and no one else." He spoke as his arm slipped back into its chain.

"What do you mean? All you've been doing is creating more and more unanswered questions. When are you going to answer my questions?!" Ho'o demanded pointing at the being.

"When the right time comes. I will answer some of them. When I am released...than...and only than...will I answer them all." The being spoke slowly closing his eyes before a hole opened up under Ho'o.

-Week Later: General Relief Station-

Ho'o woke from his slumber in a panic and looked around to find himself in the general relief station. Sighing softly, he calmed down and laid back in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He soon heard a loud argument outside his room in which he got up and stretched his arms over his head before walking outside his room to find two soul reapers tossing food on the ground.

"Hey! You expect us to eat this crappy food?!" The thugs complained while looking down at a small soul reaper.

"E-Everyone eats the same thing here..." Another Soul reaper begged to try to calm the situation down.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that." The second punk added while slouching forward and holding his crouch.

"Oh!" Ho'o called out walking out of his room to stand in front of the punks and the other soul reaper sighing.

"What do you want pipsqueak?!" The large punk asked leaning forward while glaring at Ho'o but blinked.

"You look...familiar. Have we met?" The other punk asked narrowing his eyes to try and get a good look at Ho'o's face.

"Not that I remember. I'd remember a smug face like yours pretty fast." Ho'o asked with a smirk making the punks chuckle before bringing their fists back to try and punch Ho'o.

Suddenly, their eyes made full contact with Ho'o as he now glared at them. Their bodies began to shiver and their legs began to slowly give way before falling on the rumps.

"Leave to your rooms...boys...and stay there. Then maybe you can leave on time...otherwise I cannot promise you that you will ever be able to leave this place...well...except a body bag of course." Ho's added rubbing his chin before they got up as fast as they could and left the corridor back to their rooms revealing Unohana walking towards them while dodging the two eleventh squad members.

"Causing trouble like usual?" Unohana asked with a soft smile.

"More like breaking it up. So, what I miss?" Ho'o asked with a smile in which Unohana laughed and nodded her head.

"Actually, I was asked to bring you to a certain area when you were up and better. Seeing as you are walking about now, I would take it you are back up to full strength. You've been asleep for the past week after all." Unohana asked walking around Ho'o with her hand brushing against his form.

"Yup. I am as good as new. Got some good rest and ready to do...wait..who asked you to come to get me?" Ho'o asked looking at Unohana with narrowed eyes as she stopped right in front of him.

"Well Yoruichi of course," Unohana answered making Ho'o blink and then sigh heavily before nodding his head and swaying his hand.

"Well, the matter is settled and I do owe her...please lead on Unohana-sama," Ho'o said with a weak smile before she nodded and began to lead Ho'o to another building.

-Kukaku Shiba-

Ho'o looked at the building in thought and wondered what he was in for and honestly, he had an idea that it was going to be Yoruichi and even Kukaku for her helping Ichigo out. Suddenly, he came to a stop and watched as Unohana entered the house in which he narrowed his eyes while slowing down his steps. Unohana came to a stop and looked over her shoulder looking at Ho'o.

"What's wrong Ho'o-san? Are you not going to live up to both your title as well as your promise." Unohana asked making Ho'o blink before sighing and nodding his head following Unohana deeper into the house.

Upon entering the room, he found not only Yoruichi and Kukaku but also Isane and...Soi Fon. Each of them wearing pure white robes with a black sash in which. Five women in which Ho'o entered to hear the sound of the door closing behind him to find Unohana closed and even sealed the door before joining the women wearing their Kimono's

"Yo...Ho'oku'u...a man who stays true to his word. You know what you are here for?" Yoruichi asked walking up to Ho'o with her hands moving over to Ho'o's cheeks.

He blushed madly and nodded his head before Yoruichi smiled moving her hands down to grasp his hands and lead him into the center of the room.

To be continued...

Man, that was a lot harder than I thought.

I am sure that I will have a long lemon chapter next time.

The thing that took the longest was making up original 'Way of Oblivion' spells.

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgotten Tale

Ho'o was led by Yoruichi to the center of the room looking around as he was surrounded by beautiful women. His eyes looked around him staring at Kukaku, Isane, Unohana, but he found his eyes looking upon Soi Fon who now stood before him. He could not help but blush a deep red looking over her slim petite body while Yoruichi released her hold on his hand. Soi Fon stared at Ho'o with innocent eyes while holding her kimono closed.

"I can understand Yoruichi and Kukaku but you Soi Fon...you do not have to be here if you do not want to," Ho'o spoke looking into her eyes while placing his hand onto her cheek.

"No, I wish to do this. Hearing the many rumors, I wish to see for myself if you are truly the God of Stamina." Soi Fon asked looking at Ho'o with innocent eyes.

"In my defense, she's the one that gave me that name and because of her...I am able to last pretty long. So long as nothing big is required such as a fight. I gotta move a lot more than just my lower half." Ho'o said pointing at Yoruichi over his shoulder.

"None the less you still owe me Ho'oku'u Aupuni." Soi Fon spoke narrowing her eyes at Ho'o who chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright, I get it. Since you're so bent on getting this thing done then so be it. You're right, I do owe you for taking your first kiss. The question is if you wish to stop after tonight when you get what you want?" Ho'o said with a wicked smile.

Ho'o brought his right hand down to his side while his left moved to softly cup the side of her cheek. The two looked into one another's eyes while he slowly closed the distance between the two of them to bring his lips softly against hers. Soi Fon's eyes widened at Ho'o's advance but her eyes slowly began to close and give into the kiss. With her eyes closed, Ho'o wrapped his right arm around her small form to pull her closer to his own body causing a yelp to escape Soi Fon's mouth while her eyes shot open. With a chuckle, Ho'o broke the kiss and looked upon Soi Fon with a smile while still holding her in his arm.

"Not used to having a man carry you in his arm?" Ho'o asked making her glare at him.

"I am not used to being in the company of a man." Soi Fon spoke before bringing her left hand forward and placing it upon Ho'o's left cheek and smiling. "At least not one that has gained my respect."

"This is a side of you I did not expect to see or hear from," Ho'o spoke with a raised brow before smiling once more.

"There are many sides of me you have not seen Ho'o..." Soi Fon replied while closing her eyes.

"I see that...so then, shall we continue?" Ho'o asked before kissing her lips once more before kissing down to the side of her face than down her neck.

Soi Fon tilted her head to the side allowing Ho'o more access to her neck. This gave Ho'o more room to kiss as well as lick before coming to a stop to the center of her chest. Sliding his hands between her kimono, he slowly slipped her kimono off her small form and allowed the clothing to drop to the floor giving Ho'o a full view of her naked toned body. He could not help but bring his left hand over her toned abs as his fingers traced along her abs and slowly up to her ribs. Her body shivered to his touch while Ho'o brought his right hand to cup her right breast and rub his hand against her nipple.

"I'll try to make this moment memorable for you," Ho'o whispered before bringing his head down to her left breast to have his tongue begin to circle around her nipple while softly pinching her nipple with his right hand now.

Soi Fon's heart was pounding with each passing second that Ho'o touched her but once his lips made contact with not only her skin but her nipple, her eyes opened as a gasp of pleasure left her lips. Hearing her own moan, he closed her mouth and softly bit the bottom her lip to try and silence herself. Ho'o had already heard it and smiled in the back of his mind while closing his eyes and continued to have his tongue rotate around her nipple. No matter how hard Soi Fon tried to stay silent, Ho'o's hand alone made it difficult to control herself but that proved impossible when he added in his tongue.

"Ho'o..." Soi Fon gasped before turning her head away from his body.

Only a few seconds passed but to Soi Fon, it felt like a century before Ho'o finally came to a stop. Ho'o backed away and looked up at Soi Fon seeing she was panting softly from the foreplay.

"Just letting you know, we did not really start yet. Think of this as a warm-up before the actual work out." Ho'o commented with a smile.

With that said, Ho'o got down on his knees while having his left-hand move from her breast down to her already wet dripping pussy. His fingers moved on the outside of her folds softly giving them a light massage causing Soi Fon to grit her teeth and arch her back slightly. As she arched her back slightly with his right hand moving behind her back to trace his fingers along her spine. Her body shivered more as her legs quickly gave out forcing Ho'o to quickly bring his arms under her body and catch her body.

"Are you okay?" Ho'o asked with concern in his voice.

Soi Fon panted heavily now with her eyes closed before her breathing started to slow down.

"I am fine...I was just...not prepared for such sensations..." Soi Fon admitted with her cheeks flushed red.

"It is difficult to prepare for something you have never felt before," Ho'o commented before laying her on the ground using her kimono as a blanket.

Soi Fon opened her eyes slightly to see Ho'o kissing her stomach down to her right thigh and finally to the tips of her toe. Ho'o looked up and smiled seeing how cute her face was while she panted softly. Soon, Ho'o kissed back down up to her thigh before taking hold of her legs with both hands and spreading them apart to see her wet dripping pussy. He smiled and brought his lips close to her pussy and bring his mouth up against her clit sucking on it. The single act caused Soi Fon to not only arch her back but also widen her eyes and bring her hands up against Ho'o's head gripping his hair as time felt as if it was slowing down while she orgasmed into Ho'o's face.

Once Soi Fon's orgasm calmed down, Ho'o pulled away with a soft smile on his face while she looked up at him. Looking at Soi Fon, he got up to his feet to pull his lower hakama down to reveal his nine-inch dick. She looked upon the manhood before her blushing being redder then Ho'o thought possible.

"Come on, it's not as big as others. Hell, I'm sure most of the men have bigger dicks than me...but the important part that makes me different is how I use it." Ho'o said before laying over her while using his right arm to support his body over Soi Fon while using his left hand to aim the tip of his dick to her entrance.

Her eyes watched in sheer anticipation but also with a hint of fear now. Ho'o saw this and smiled before bringing his lips up to hers once more giving her a taste of her own love juices, she gave to him. As their lips connected, Soi Fon's fear in her eyes slowly faded away and was replaced with lust as her tongue wrapped around Ho'o's. She moaned into the kiss while Ho'o pushed the tip of his member into her pussy making her moan into his mouth before breaking from the kiss.

"This is going to hurt okay, usually...hurting one another is against the rules but for your first time, there's an exception," Ho'o said with a smile. "If it will be any easier than simply bite down on my shoulder alright?"

"...alright...I'll trust you...just take it easy... this is my first after all..." Soi Fon stuttered while looking into his eyes.

Ho'o nodded his head before slowly pushing his cock into her pussy bit by bit before he felt a wall in front of his member. Soi Fon closed her eyes while Ho'o let a soft sigh escape his lips preparing for the pain they both were going to feel with Soi Fon placing her hands on Ho'o's shoulders. With a quick push, Ho'o plunged his cock as deep as he could into her tunnel stretching her hymen causing her to widen her eyes and made nails dig into Ho'o's skin making him grit his own teeth.

"I cannot feel the same pain as you but I will try and share it with you. When you're ready for me to move just nod." Ho'o whispered causing a single tear to run down her eye before opening her eyes and looking up at Ho'o.

They stayed like that for three seconds before Soi Fon finally nodded her head allowing Ho'o slowly pull his member out right about halfway until he pushed back in at the same speed. Soi Fon clawed at Ho'o's back from the pain that lingered but after two thrusts, her pain began to turn into pleasure. Her hands moved from Ho'o's shoulders and onto her small perky breasts while gently squeezing them. Soft moans escaped her lips while turning her head to the side.

"So... good..." Soi Fon moaned lightly before Ho'o smiled and started to increase his thrusts when he heard nothing but moans leaving Soi Fon's lips.

Ho'o sat up with his hands holding onto her thighs while pushing his member into her over and over again with his eyes opened and watching her squeezing her breasts while she rocked her hips back and forth to match Ho'o's own pace. Their skins slapped together each time they met and before they knew it, Ho'o was thrusting into her pussy at a quick rate. It took an hour before he plunged his member as deep as he could into her pussy with her walls tightening around his member as the two released together. Soi Fon stretched her legs out while her hands found her way to Ho'o's wrists squeezing them tightly.

"Damn..." Ho'o spoke panting heavily along with Soi Fon before pulling his member from her pussy and watching as cum dripped from her pussy before standing up and catching his breath swiftly.

"She...wasn't lying...you're really...good at...pleasing women..." Soi Fon commented in a tired voice before opening her eyes and looking up at Ho'o who smiled with his member still hard.

"I would ask if you are ready for a second round but...sadly the others have waited long enough and you are not the only one I owe," Ho'o said with a sigh before turning his attention to Yoruichi and Kukaku who had already appeared behind him and wrap their arms around him with their breasts hanging over his shoulders.

"Yes. We waited long enough Soi Fon, now it is our turn to have our fun." Yoruichi said with a wink making Ho'o sigh and look to Yoruichi then turned to look at Kukaku.

"...this is where I get my stamina training from...as well as durability," Ho'o said looking at Soi Fon with a nervous smile.

"Once you're done, we get him last...right?" Unohana asked holding Isane in her arms still.

"Yes. He is not one to be broken or worn out so easily." Yoruichi reassured with a smile.

"Fun..." Ho'o said in a soft tone before he was pulled away by Yoruichi and Kukaku for their turn.

As Ho'o continued his debt to be paid, the whole night being filled with screams of pleasure and bliss.

-Day after the promise-

Ho'o sighed heavily as he laid in the branches of a tree looking up at the sky. Ichigo and his friends had left the soul society but he was to stay as to meet up with not only the captain commander but also the remaining captains and their lieutenants. Looking up at the sky, he watched a passing cloud before the presence of another was felt making Ho'o sit up and look down from his position. On the ground stood Soi Fon with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Ho'o...it's time. The captain commander will see you now...as will the other captains." Soi Fon spoke making Ho'o nod his head and push himself off the branch to land in front of Soi Fon while dusting his rear.

"Lead and I will follow Soi Fon," Ho'o said bowing his head while swaying his hand.

Soi Fon blushed at this action seeing as she was not used to seeing Ho'o cooperate without giving a complaint. Nodding her head, she turned toward the main building of the Seireitai and flash stepped towards it with Ho'o following right behind her.

-Meeting Hall-

Ho'o walked into the Hall to see every captain available at the time before looking at Yamamoto himself and bowing his head in respect. Part

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni... formerly in the 2nd division as the fourth seat. You had the skill and ability to be lieutenant but choose not to pursue. Why?" Yamamoto asks with closed eyes.

"Because honestly, it's too much work and responsibility," Ho'o answered with a sigh.

"Ho. Brave of you to speak your mind without caring of the consequences." Yamamoto said opening his eyes slightly.

"A wise man once told me...it is foolish to tell a lie everyone knows about. Isn't that right Yamamoto-sama?" Ho'o replied with a soft smile.

Yamamoto just sat there staring at Ho'o. The room laid silent for seconds yet seemed like hours before Yamamoto let out a soft laugh.

"You still remember what I taught you. Even though it was nothing but lectures." Yamamoto said before his laugh slowly faded.

"I remember the words of the wise," Ho'o replied closing his eyes.

"No matter your words Ho'oku'u, you're still charged with assisting the escape of a prisoner." Yamamoto as he raised her cane off the ground before bringing it back down producing a heavy boom.

"A prisoner who was wrongly convicted. Urahara was blackmailed by Aizen so that all eyes would go to Urahara rather than himself...giving him free rain and mobility throughout the soul society." Ho'o said opening his eyes slightly to look at Yamamoto.

"...you are right to speak your opinions as well as the fault of the council...but you still helped a prisoner escape and that in turn is still a grave offense," Yamamoto spoke standing up from his seat.

"Then I am ready to take any punishment Yamamoto-sama deems worthy for my offense," Ho'o answered placing his right fist to the palm of his left hand before bowing his head.

"Even the death sentence?" Yamamoto asked walking toward Ho'o.

"If that is your will Yamamoto-sama," Ho'o answered without hesitation.

"Then your sentence is to protect the soul society for the rest of your life as a vagabond. You will hold no rank here in the Seireitai but you will protect it with your last breath." Yamamoto claimed.

"I, Ho'oku'u Aupuni, accept this sentence," Ho'o replied before raising his head and opening his eyes.

"You are a powerful soul reaper Ho'o. Even though you yourself are powerful in your own way, you still bow your head to me." Yamamoto spoke before nodding his head.

"Powerful? What do you mean?" Ho'o asked looking at Yamamoto with his right brow raised.

"Negashion (Negative Aster). The inside of the light is it's own impenetrable, completely solitary world. Yet you were able to affect it somehow...a kido style known as...Bokyado?" Unohana spoke looking at Ho'o then Yamamoto.

"Tell us Ho'o," Yamamoto commanded making Ho'o nod his head.

"Bokyado, the way of oblivion is a style of kido I just came up with based on a story I heard when I first came to the soul society," Ho'o replied looking at Yamamoto.

"What story?" Unohana asked taking a step forward.

"The story of beginning," Ho'o answered while looking around seeing the captains look upon one another.

"There is no such story that exists in the soul society," Yamamoto spoke before turning to walk back to his seat.

"Please Ho'o-san. Tell us this story." Unohana asked with a smile.

Ho'o stared at Unohana before nodding his head. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looked forward.

"Once upon a time, there was a land that hovered over the clouds. A land which housed two rulers both with their own role to play. One ruled the souls of the departed while the other ruled those who still lived. They respected one another as they had equal power. Suddenly the ruler of the dead became greedy and declared war upon his brother who ruled over those of the living. He believed that his brother who ruled the living had more rein to rule...so they fought." Ho'o spoke while slowly opening his eyes.

"The living fought the dead? How?" Mayuri asked with narrowed eyes making Ho'o laugh softly.

"Sorry. It's funny because that is what I asked the old man who told me this story." Ho'o apologizes before clearing his throat. "The ruler of life had with him beings called soul reapers while the ruler of the dead...commanded hordes of hollows."

"A battle between soul reapers and hollows? It sounds similar to our first war with them..." Yamamoto spoke facing the ground.

"The two sides battled for centuries and seemed like it was endless...but even though the soul reapers fought with everything they had...it was not enough. With every hollow they killed ten more would take its place. Eventually, the soul reapers were outnumbered. For everyone soul reaper there a hundred hollows." Ho'o said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Soul Reapers having a hard time? I don't see that happening." Soi Fon spoke with an annoyed look.

"To end the one-sided war. The ruler of light declared a one on one fight against his brother to stop the endless battle...he accepted and their battle commenced. As powerful as the ruler of the dark was, he could not match his brother who used the powers of Bokyado to beat him." Ho'o said with a smile but slowly faded.h

"No happy ending?" Unohana asked with a sad expression.

"After the ruler of life won his battle. His brother insisted on being executed as wars are supposed to be...but instead...he locked his brother away in an endless void of darkness where no one could find him. His name would be forgotten and his powers sealed away." Ho'o finished before sighing.

"That's it?" Yamamoto asked looking at Ho'o.

"That is all I was told...after that the old man just vanished. I had so many questions about the story but after that one time I never saw him again." Ho'o answered with a shrug.

"Tale of the forbidden one...throughout all the years I have been alive, I have never heard such a story," Yamamoto commented before bringing his left hand up to brush his long white beard. "This old man, what did this old man look like?"

"Well, all I can really say is...he seemed older than you Yamamoto-sama. Other than that, I can't say anything else. Long messy white hair, while scruffy white beard that stretched all the way down to the ground..." Ho'o tried his best to explain while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm, this Bokyado style, what else can you tell me about it?" Yamamoto asked placing his hand back on the top of his cane.

"...I have a total of five Bokyado attacks. Captain Byakuya knows the feeling of being hit by one of them. As powerful as it is...there is a cost. Aside from eating up a large portion of spiritual energy, it can also only be used once a day." Ho'o said with a sigh.

"What else?" Yamamoto asked.

"...each Bokyado represents a direction as well as holds the form of one of the Chinese animals of navigation. Dragon of the east, Phoenix of the south, tiger of the west, and turtle of the north." Ho'o said as he raised his right hand and gripped it into a fist.

"You said there are five Bokyado's. What is the fifth?" Yamamoto asked leaning forward slightly.

"The last one is Honto No Bokyado...this one has a major requirement. To even use it the first four must be used...thus the reason why I can only use it once a day. Thankfully the order in which I use the four does not matter, so long as I use them until the day is up." Ho'o said with an annoyed sigh.

"If there are only five Bokyado's than what did you use against me?" Soi Fon asked taking a step forward.

"Eien No Hewa No Sanbika...an ability that is similar to Shunko but instead of taking the form of lightning or wind, it takes the form of shadows. Not only does it coat me in shadows but also allows me to sink into other shadows that are not my own like a doorway linking one place to another...the range so far from what I tested is...at least ten meters. Any further is impossible. Lastly, it gives the user a few other perks." Ho'o said with a confident smile.

"You said this version of Shunko has other perks, tell us," Yamamoto demanded.

"I can create similar spheres of Bokyado but vastly weaker and also instead of appearing by an opponent, they appear around me. Unlike the five Bokyado numbers, these spheres can be used as much as I want...provided I can keep up with my spiritual energy not giving out on me." Ho'o explained with a smile.

"What else is there?" Yamamoto asked opening his left eye slightly.

"Well aside from what Byakuya knows, after all these years I still cannot access my zanpakuto's Shikai," Ho'o answered with his head lowered.

"If that is all you know then I will not ask for more," Yamamoto asked before Ho'o raised his head as well as cleared his throat.

"Do you mind if I ask something Yamamoto-sama?" Ho'o asked which Yamamoto simply nodded his head. "They're not going to kill me, are they? I could not help but notice both of them eyeing me out the entire time during this meeting. I mean everyone had their eyes on me but to them, I felt like prey being watched by a predator."

"You were able to almost break a barrier that was said to be indestructible...hell the barrier wasn't even supposed to be affected by your so-called Bokyado yet you nearly destroyed it and Aizen along with it. Why would I pass up the chance to fight you myself?" Kenpachi said with a devilish grin.

"As for me, you are no mere soul reaper. Your spiritual energy is very abnormal...even to a captain. It is as if you're soul itself...is not your own. Like a puppet on a string." Mayuri added with a grin of his own while his hands raised and fiddling forward as if wanting to grab Ho'o to see what made him so different.

This information from Mayuri made Yamamoto open his eyes and look at Mayuri then at Ho'o waiting for an explanation.

"If I knew the answers myself, I would gladly tell you but all I can say is that maybe because of my abnormal spiritual energy is the reason why I cannot unlock my Shikai," Ho'o admitted with a shrug while looking at Yamamoto.

The two looked at one another for what seemed like hours but was honestly one a few seconds. Yamamoto only sighed before nodding his head and closed his eyes once more.

"I see. Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ho'oku'u Aupuni is not to be harmed by you nor your division." Yamamoto commanded with Ho'o sighing in relief. "With all said and done, the meeting is adjourned,"

With all said, the captains bowed their head in respect before leaving with Kenpachi narrowing his eyes at Ho'o but smirked before leaving.

Soi Fon walked up beside Ho'o with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Soi Fon asked looking away with a blush clearly on her cheeks.

"Now that you ask...I don't think I do. I mean I was told to protect the soul society but he never said anything about giving me my own place to stay." Ho'o said looking at Soi Fon while rubbing his chin.

"If you have no place to stay then you may share a room with me until Yamamoto-sama gives you your own place." Soi Fon offered before looking up at Ho'o.

"Alright, then I guess I'm living with you till I get my own place...but...won't your division cause trouble for you since I am going to share a room with you?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"If they want to cause trouble then you will have to make an example." Soi Fon answered while closing her eyes and making her way back to her division with Ho'o following behind her.

"What? You're not going to tell them to leave me alone?" Ho'o asked with his head hung down as well as a sad expression.

"Do not expect to be babied by me. I am not Yoruichi..." Soi Fon spoke opening her eyes and glaring over her shoulders at Ho'o.

"Fine. I was hoping your lieutenant would be enough of an example for your division to leave me alone but meh." Ho'o said with a sigh while placing his hands behind his head.

"You thought wrong. They will try to either kill you or get you kicked out of the barracks." Soi Fon explained before looking forward now.

"Fine. Guess I would not mind playing one game with them...one much easier than the one you choose those many years ago." Ho'o said shutting his eyes halfway.

"The one where they have to withstand your spiritual pressure? Would that not be too easy for them?" Soi Fon asked with a chuckle.

"If they survived against Yoruichi's onslaught during our match then I would agree but...no one was able to handle it. Pfft, the longest one who lasted was a good two seconds tops." Ho'o answered with a chuckle of his own.

"Guess we will find out when we get there." Soi Fon said with a smirk before flash stepping off with Ho'o staying right behind her.

-2nd Division Barracks-

As soon as the two arrived at the second division barracks, the base of operations of the stealth force of the Gotei thirteen. With Soi Fon taking lead, the entire division appeared from what seemed like thin air and would kneel to Soi Fon while also leaving a path for her to walk. Smirking at this show of respect, she looked over her shoulder to see Ho'o yawning and his hands behind his head only to see Soi Fon looking at him. Quickly shaking his head, he smiled and straightened his posture. Soi Fon groaned and shook her head before looking forward at her division.

"Where is Lieutenant Ōmaeda?" Soi Fon demanded before her lieutenant appeared before her and quickly got on his knee looking at the ground.

"I am here Taichou," Ōmaeda spoke before raising his head with a smile but was quickly replaced with a scowl as he saw Ho'o.

Shooting up to his feet, he immediately pointed at Ho'o while glaring at him.

"TAICHOU! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU! THE VAGABOND IS ABOUT TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Ōmaeda shouted making the other members look up and quickly got to their feet with weapons drawn.

"...please. If I wanted to take her down, I would have done so long ago...but if you want to see what I can do then alright, you asked for it," Ho'o said with a shrug before closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

"And what are you going to do? We have you completely outnumbered." Ōmaeda said with a cocky smirk.

"Against me, numbers do not matter..." Ho'o replied before his eyes shot wide open and released most of his spiritual pressure.

This action alone caused every division member below Soi Fon to fall flat on the ground. Soi Fon was almost unaffected by this sudden spiritual energy but her eyes showed a hint of pressure affecting her. She only blushed at the display of power from Ho'o before he sighed and calmed down allowing the members to groan in pain.

"Anyone else wanna try me? I know you don't want to fight me again Ōmaeda so you don't have to raise your hand..." Ho'o spoke looking at Ōmaeda to see he still facing the ground.

Ho'o blinked at this and looked at Soi Fon for answers but instead of getting a word, she only shook her head and began to walk off toward her room.

"When the lieutenant wakes up, tell him he is to not disturb me or Ho'o. I must speak with him in private." Soi Fon said with a glare before turning her head forward. "Come Ho'o...we have much to talk about."

Ho'o could not help but gulp at her idea of talk while following Soi Fon to her room.

-Soi Fon's room-

It did not take long before they reached her quarter in which he entered the room and made his way toward a white wall. Placing his hand over it, he could not help but smirk as he tore the paper off the wall revealing scratch marks as well as a hand print. Backing away from the wall he revealed, he placed his hands by his sides looking at the renovated wall then back at the damaged wall.

"Old memories?" Soi Fon asked walking up behind Ho'o looking at the wall damaged wall with a raised brow.

"Good times...when things were simple," Ho'o said closing his eyes before removing his hand from the wall and turning to face Soi Fon and opening his eyes. "So, since I am living with you Soi Fon, what are your house rules? Set them up and I will follow them...provided they are not too much of a pain."

"...given you have not changed...most of the rules would not apply to you even if I try and reinforce it. It would only be a waste of time." Soi Fon bluntly stated with an annoyed sigh.

"You know me so well," Ho'o said with a chuckle while walking up to Soi Fon with a gentle smile.

"I've watched you carefully every time you were alone with Yoruichi." Soi Fon said turning away from Ho'o who only grinned.

"Every time?" Ho'o asked as he started to walk around Soi Fon.

This made Soi Fon's cheeks instantly turn bright red before opening her eyes and glaring at Ho'o.

"N-No of course not every time?!" Soi Fon shouted with her hands gripped into fists and arms by her sides.

"...sure you didn't." Ho'o sarcastically agreed with a chuckle.

"Every time Yoruichi-sama would remove her clothes when you were present, I would leave!" Soi Fon shouted again.

"So when I'm not around you watch Yoruichi undress?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow and a smug grin.

Soi Fon only glared at Ho'o before closing her eyes and walking past him.

"I was going to share my bed with you but now you'll be sleeping on the floor." Soi Fon said making Ho'o only laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"You are silly. So long as I have a roof over my head, I am not one to complain. I mean come on...when I get the chance, I even sleep on tree branches." Ho'o commented while walking over to the window to look outside.

"You really are a vagabond." Soi Fon spoke with a soft smile before walking over and standing beside him.

"I am... don't wear it out," Ho'o replied looking at Soi Fon for a split second before turning his attention back outside.

"I only have three simple rules. No one else is allowed in this room without my permission. You will never lie to me nor keep a secret from me. Lastly, you are not allowed to damage my room without my say so." Soi Fon spoke glaring at Ho'o.

"Right...sorry about that. I just had to see if it was still here." Ho'o said with a soft chuckle making Soi Fon blink her eyes in confusion.

"What did you do?" Soi Fon asked with narrowed eyes.

"...this is where I first met Yoruichi-sama. I was a vagabond even before I joined the soul society but not as tamed or relaxed. I lived a very harsh life outside the soul Society and did what I could to survive. Being an eavesdropper all the time, I would pick up on certain jobs...one being the death of a certain princess." Ho'o admitted while closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"What? Why hasn't Yoruichi-sama told me this?" Soi Fon asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I asked her not to and plus it was way before you even joined the soul society. She was still very young and so I thought I had a chance. I was wrong. I got destroyed." Ho'o said before laughing.

"You lost?" Soi Fon asked calming slightly.

"Yes and no. We ended up having a tie... then her guards came and took me away while I was out of energy. Because of the way I fought, I caught her eye somehow and she saved me. Instead of being executed I was forced into labor and eventually I ended up working under Yoruichi-sama as not only a guard but also her fourth seat. I am not saying it was easy since I was forced to study and even learn other things like kido and close quarters combat to be more effective in fighting alongside her." Ho'o explained while sighing.

"So you and Yoruichi-sama are...almost the same age." Soi Fon spoke tilting her head to the left slightly.

"Nope. She is actually older than me by like...actually I am not sure, never grew the balls to ask her how old she was...but she is older than me." Ho'o pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, at least you know your manners." Soi Fon said with a smirk.

"Yup. Learned that from Unohana as well as Kukaku on what not to ask a woman. Age and weight." Ho'o replied with a shiver. "Learned that the hard way."

"Unohana?" Soi Fon asked with a raised brow.

"...Unohana." Ho'o confirmed while hanging his head down in defeat.

Soi Fon could not help but laugh at this before shaking her head while sighing.

"Well your still alive so that only means she let you off with a warning." Soi Fon said with a smile.

"Pfft, I wish. She beat the living hell out of me...healed me... then beat the hell out of me again!" Ho'o corrected loudly while pointing at Soi Fon before bringing his hands over to his eyes groaning softly. "It was a fucking nightmare I will never forget."

"Lesson learned..." Soi Fon added before chuckling again.

"Damn straight. Ever since then I have never asked any of those two questions. Least not to Unohana." Ho'o said before removing his hands from his eyes.

"Good. Now for your payment to stay in my humble barracks." Soi Fon spoke walking over to her bed and laid down looking at Ho'o grinning seductively.

"...your joking, right?" Ho'o asked standing there with his left brow twitching.

"Why would I be? Just as you said when you took my innocence...The question is if you wish to stop after tonight when you get what you want? To answer that question...I don't want to." Soi Fon said in a seductive tone while shifting her body rubbing her hand against the other side of her bed.

"...what is the payment?" Ho'o said narrowing his eyes.

"Once a night." Soi Fon started with a grin.

"Once a month..." Ho'o bargained making Soi Fon glare at him.

"Once every two weeks." Soi Fon continued with a grin. "Any lower and you can find yourself sleeping elsewhere."

"...well that's not fair at all...but deal. Once every two weeks...starting now I guess." Ho'o said with a shrug as he made his way toward Soi Fon.

Their night being filled with pleasing screams and moans of pleasure.

-Day of Bounts invasion-

Ho'o yawned loudly as he was called upon by Soi Fon. As he reached the second division courtyard, he was met by Omaeda and the rest if the squad. Narrowing his eyes, Ho'o stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

"Alright, so what's going on? From what I can see, something big." Ho'o said with a tired expression.

"The soul society is about to be invaded," Omaeda answered holding a bag of nuts.

"...and you're eating in this situation because..." Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing you gotta worry about you vagabond," Omaeda replied before smirking and leading the members off to meet up with the first Ryoka.

As soon as Omaeda left with the squad shrugged and looked up at the sky as if waiting for a sign. After standing there for a few seconds he thought it best to just follow the lieutenant and his squad but came to a stop.

'There is a Bount to the village east of your location. Go there.' The voice commanded making Ho'o blink his eyes in confusion.

"I thought you only intervene when my life is at stake? What's the sudden change of heart?" Ho'o asked puzzled.

After five seconds of silence, Ho'o sighed in defeat before nodding his head and tapping his right toes on the ground. With a smirk, he crouched to the ground in a blitz position while placing his fingers in the floor in front of him.

"Sprint," Ho'o whispered to himself before using flash step at a faster speed than normal.

-Village-

Ho'o landed onto the roof of the village said to have a Bount wandering. So far from what Ho'o could see was an empty village void of activity. The wind blew up dust blocking his vision until he looked over his shoulder to see Rukia making her way to his side unknowingly. She was using her right arm to shield her eyes from the dirt being kicked up by the wind until she bumped into Ho'o.

Rukia quickly moved her arm to see Ho'o standing in front of her.

"Ho'o-san? Why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"Call it instinct...an annoying one," Ho'o answered before a figure began to take shape before them.

Ho'o narrowed his eyes before the wind finally died down revealing a tall and somewhat muscular woman with pale skin, green eyes, and dark long straight green hair.

"And you are?" Ho'o asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yoshi...and what's your name, boy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni...or the Vagabond for short, a soul reaper and much more," Ho'o replied with a shrug. "Rukia, fall back and help out the other squads."

This made Rukia widen her eyes in surprise as she looked at Ho'o wanting to argue about his choice before coming to a stop due to seeing his face. He wore his bored expression but inside she could feel he was going to get serious soon. Nodding her head, she turned and flash stepped away from the village leaving Ho'o alone.

"Are you sure that was wise...boy?" Yoshi asked with a soft laugh.

"You speak as if this fight is going to be easy," Ho'o said with a sigh.

"You do not look all that intimidating to me. That girl seemed more of a challenge." Yoshi replied before raising her left foot off the ground and holding a red fan in her left hand while wielding a Chinese sword in her right, both being linked together by an iron chain.

"Call it what you will but I can warn you about one thing...do not lose sight of me," Ho'o warned while unsheathing his zanpakuto with his left hand.

"That's your zanpakuto? I'm not..." Yoshi was interrupted as Ho'o flash stepped and appeared right in front of her with his right-hand racing toward her face blocking her vision while his zanpakuto was thrust toward her stomach.

"LOOK OUT!" Her fan shouted while Yoshi widened her eyes and brought her fan to deflect his blade while she used her sword to stab his wrist grinning.

"Not so easy is it?" Yoshi asked laughing.

Ho'o did not answer or flinch but merely pointed at her chest with his right hand.

"Hado #4: Byakurai," Ho'o whispered firing white lightning from his fingertips at her chest.

Yoshi pulled her sword from Ho'o's wrist and moved to the side with her eyes following the lightning bolt that pierced through her shoulder. Remembering his warning, she looked back at Ho'o to find he was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Yoshi asked looking around herself before turning her attention over herself.

With a smirk, she found Ho'o overhead pointing with his right finger.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho," Ho'o spoke as he fired a red ball of energy at her form.

As the red ball of energy flew toward her, Ho'o took his zanpakuto and threw it inches over the ball of destruction anticipating a fallback. Yoshi only smirked seeing the red ball of energy before jumping back to see the zanpakuto now inches from her head. Gritting her teeth, she brought her fan up and blocked the zanpakuto just in time but just noticed that she lost track of Ho'o once more.

"Hado #32: Okasen," Ho'o said from below Yoshi as he fired a large yellow ball of energy at her.

Widening her eyes, Yoshi quickly fused with her fan and created a large round shield protecting her entire body from the blast. The shields form was her entire right arm being armored while she held what seemed to be like a large red fan that was half her size. As soon as the red ball collided with her shield, she was launched higher into the sky.

"Even if I can guard against his attacks from the front it seems he plays dirtier then I'd expect from a soul reaper," Yoshi told herself as she began to descend to the ground narrowing her eyes.

"Because I care little about honor and fame. Such things are useless in a fight. If you die...that's it." Ho'o responded from behind her again as he was also falling.

Yoshi quickly turned in an attempt to elbow Ho'o but missed as he quickly kicked her away. As she was knocked forward, she faced Ho'o and fused with her sword. Its form was just like the fan but on her opposite arm with a sword of pure light in hand while six more trailed inches from the first one. With a slash of her sword, the six swords that trailed behind the one she held flew toward Ho'o in an attempt to hit him.

"Slow..." Ho'o whispered before spinning forward and kicking each one away from hitting him while standing in midair.

As Ho'o deflected the swords, she landed on the ground and looked up at Ho'o who was still completely unharmed. Gritting her teeth, she looked to one of the buildings seeing a child peaking from one of the windows. Grinning, she broke the fusion with her sword and dashed into the house for a quick second before coming back out holding the child by the head.

"Come down here...and nothing funny or the girl gets it," Yoshi shouted making Ho'o sigh and land in front of her.

"You already forgot what I said..." Ho'o spoke with a hint of sadness.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know I have a hostage?" Yoshi asked holding the girl in front of her own form.

"...and?" Ho'o said with a shrug. "My promise is to protect the soul society...and since it's an invasion...lives will be lost."

Yoshi narrowed her eyes as trying to see if he was bluffing. Soon her eyes looked about Ho'o's body but noticed his zanpakuto was missing again.

"Where is your blade boy?" Yoshi shouted bringing her sword up to the child's throat.

"Right there..." Ho'o answered pointing at her shoulder.

Just when she was about to argue, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Looking at the origin of the pain, she found his zanpakuto plunged into her shoulder.

"What?" Yoshi spoke before looking back at Ho'o to find he took hold of her right hand completely stopping it from moving with surprising strength.

The two locked eyes before she tried to move her sword hand but to no avail. Grinning, Yoshi brought her fan up and thrust it into his gut expected him to flinch in pain. All she got was a cold dead gaze looking into her eyes before her other hand was caught by Ho'o's opposite hand.

"Release me!" Yoshi commanded before Ho'o did as she asked and released both of her hands.

As soon as Ho'o released her from his hold, he moved forward and brought his right palm to her head dazing her for a split second while he used his opposite hand to break her hold on the child. Even after she shook off her daze, Ho'o now had the child in his arms while his wound already began to close. With the child out of harm's way, Ho'o quickly took his zanpakuto back and sheathed it while Yoshi watched his wound quickly shut.

"You're no soul reaper! You're like us!" Yoshi shouted before Ho'o released the child and watched as the child fled.

"I hate repeating myself so I am ending this battle now," Ho'o said looking at Yoshi before aiming his left hand at her.

"You think you can break my perfect shield after telling me you're going to end it? Dream on boy." Yoshi said arrogantly while she hoped back outside and jump into the sky.

"Guard all you want. You cannot defend against what you have never seen." Ho'o said with narrowed eyes while following her retreat. "Bokyado #2: Fenikkusu No Bakuhatsu."

Yoshi readied shield expecting Ho'o's attack to take form but saw nothing. She laughed and was about to drop her guard until a red sphere began to form behind her.

"BEHIND YOU!" The fan shouted.

Yoshi looked over her shoulder to find a large red sphere as big as her body. Her eyes widened in shock at the large amount of destructive energy as she created her shield and prepared for the impact. She was confident her shield would be able to guard against the mass of destruction.

"Hado #63: Raikouhou," Ho'o spoke as he aimed his left hand at her form and fired a large bolt of lightning at her the moment she turned her back to him.

The bolt crashed into her form causing her to let out a loud scream of pain. Once Ho'o heard Yoshi scream in pain, he snapped his fingers allowing the large red sphere to explode and engulf her entire form. With the flames engulfing her form, Ho'o could not help but sigh and shake her head.

"It's a pity, she was a brave one...arrogant and cocky but still she had promise..." Ho'o whispered to himself while closing his eyes.

'It is not over yet,' The being whispered to Ho'o.

This made Ho'o open his eyes slightly and look at the flames. Yoshi stumbled out of the flames with a shattered shield along with most of her armored left arm broken. She was badly burned on her left side as well as her right arm revealing that she used her right arm as a means of a last line of defense. With both of her arms badly burned, Ho'o let out a loud whistle before nodding his head impressed.

"So your shield was able to guard against the Phoenix after all. I'm impressed...even after your shield blocked most of it, you even used your right arm to take the rest of the hit." Ho'o spoke walking up to her and stopping a few inches away before squatting in front of her.

'I will speak with her,' The being demanded before falling silent.

Ho'o blinked at this and chuckled.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Ho'o asked gaining Yoshi's attention as she struggled to look up finding no one else around.

"Who...are you talking to?" Yoshi said in labored breaths.

Ho'o looked back at Yoshi and sighed.

"I wish I knew Miss Yoshi...none the less it seems you caught his attention so you get to meet him...somehow..." Ho'o said in an unsure manner while bringing his hand to the back of his head scratching it.

"What...are you talking about? You're...making no sense..." Yoshi spoke as her wounds were slowly beginning to close due to absorbing the reiatsu of the buildings around her.

Ho'o did not answer as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing before his head hung down. Yoshi narrowed her eyes and quickly brought her right fist up in an attempt to hit his throat. Just as her fist was inches from his throat, she was stopped as Ho'o's hand had blocked her fist completely before his other hand raced forward and took hold of her own throat. His grip was like pure steel as she tried her best to break out of his hold while Ho'o began to slowly raise his head. She looked at Ho'o before her eyes widened in sheer fear as she looked into Ho'o's pitch black eyes that stared back at her.

'Let us talk...' The being spoke with in Yoshi's mind as the two were engulfed in pure darkness before slowly sinking into the ground.

Yoshi let out a beckoning scream of terror as if hoping someone would save her before she finally blacked out.

-?-

Yoshi opened her eyes slowly to find herself laying on the ground. Groaning softly, she slowly pushed herself off the floor while bringing her left hand to rub her head. Suddenly it hit her, she felt no pain or loss of energy but rather she felt better than ever. Sitting up, she looked at her arms to find both were fully healed and even her clothes were fixed. It was as if her fight was non-existent, to begin with until she looked around her form. What she saw was darkness, void of happiness and hope yet filled with rage and dread. The only light she had was the faint light over her head so she could see herself and the black dirt under her feet.

"Where am I?" Yoshi asked herself as she stood up off the ground and continued to look around.

She began to walk forward hoping to find some sign of anything other than herself. It did not take long as she came up upon a wall that had multiple figures etched into it. Many of them were people holding a doll while kneeling to a large being that towered over them all.

'So not all of the Bounts lost their worth,' The being spoke making her focus on the large black being.

"What is this?" Yoshi asked bringing her hand to the wall.

Once her hand touched the surface of the wall, it quickly turned into ash and sank into the ground.

'The Bounts served me at one time before I was sealed away. They fought a war that was not their own...and lost. Since then they were hunted because of my failure.' He spoke making Yoshi narrow her eyes.

The sound of chains rattling caught her attention before she looked up to see a being wrapped in thousands of chains. Her eyes widened in shock before she closed her eyes and knelt to the ground out of pure instinct. Sweat already beginning to form on her forehead and fall to the ground.

'So, the bloodline and inheritance of the Bounts live strong till today. Good.' He spoke making Yoshi close her eyes.

"I... live to serve," Yoshi responded.

'Rise child and look upon me...' He commanded.

Yoshi complied and stood up from her position to look back at the being bound in chains. Her eyes locked on to two large white orbs which she felt were eyes. Both of them looking down upon her making her shiver in fear.

'My return is at hand and with it the rebirth of the Bounts. This, however, is not your goal...is it?' He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"...Yes. I... I seek power." Yoshi admitted feeling that lying would bring upon great misfortune.

'Truth...a rare thing...if it is power you seek than serve me like those long before you. Gain the power they have long lost!' His voice boomed in her mind making her widen her eyes and smile before closing her eyes and bowing to the ground.

"Yes," Yoshi answered.

'Ho'oku'u Aupuni, you will serve him as if he were me. He is my herald and you will be one of his many protectors. Do you accept this task?' He asked as Yoshi raised her head to look up at Lord.

"Yes!" Yoshi shouted before laughter echoed throughout the darkness.

'There will be a time when you will prove yourself to me and when that time comes, you will answer it. As I said, you are one of many of Ho'o's protectors who will guard him against harm until my resurrection.' He spoke before his form began to fade away.

"...as you wish..." Yoshi spoke closing her eyes.

-Forest outside Seiretei-

Ho'o yawned as he sat beside an unconscious Yoshi while scratching his belly sighing. Yoshi shot up from the ground looking forward making Ho'o jump from his sitting position and back into a tree hitting his head. Once the back of his head hit the tree, he let out a soft groan of pain before rubbing the spot he hit the tree with.

"Oww...scared the hell out of me..." Ho'o whispered to himself.

"Ho'oku'u!" Yoshi shouted as she moved over to see if he was okay.

"I'm good...I'm good..." Ho'o spoke before looking at Yoshi blinking his eyes. "Wait, no boy?"

"...no. The one within you told me to treat you with great respect...and protect you..." Yoshi admitted before bowing her head to Ho'o.

"Okay...well I don't know about the protection part but thanks...I guess. Also just call me Ho'o." He said with a nervous smile.

"Understood... Ho'o-sama." Yoshi spoke making him sigh.

"Just Ho'o..." He said laughing nervously.

Yoshi nodded her head while bowing her head once more.

"...this is going to take some time to get used to. So... how many of your comrades are there?" Ho'o asked looking at her with a tired expression.

"...just the five of us," Yoshi answered.

"I see, do you know where they are?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"No, we separated when we entered through the gate," Yoshi answered making Ho'o sigh but shrug his shoulders.

'Soi Fon is battling against a Bount as we speak. Find her,' The being commanded.

"Soi Fon? Captain of the Second division?" Yoshi asked making Ho'o nod in agreement.

"Yeah, she's my...wait you heard him too?" Ho'o asked surprised at the fact she could also hear him now.

"Yes. I live to serve him...and as such, I am to serve you as well." Yoshi spoke bowing her head again.

"Stop bowing...I'm nothing more than a vagabond okay? I have no rank and I am more of a...heck I don't even know what I am." Ho'o spoke before sighing.

'You are a soul reaper who has no zanpakuto.' The being replied making Ho'o groan in frustration.

"Dude, can we give you like a name or something so I don't have to just think of you as a certain gender... or it," Ho'o said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

'Kage,' he answered making Ho'o nod in agreement before looking off toward the Seiretei.

"Alright, Kage it is. That aside, how is Yoshi supposed to protect me when other soul reapers would attack her the moment, they see her?" Ho'o asked while closing his eyes.

'She will hide within your shadow. All she has to do is step into your shadow to sink into it,' Kage explained making Ho'o open his eyes and look over his shoulder at Yoshi.

"Then, for now, Yoshi, you will hide within my shadow and remain hidden until I call upon you," Ho'o commanded with narrowed eyes.

Yoshi only nodded before jumping into Ho'o's shadow and sank into it. Seeing her disappear into his shadow, he sighed and nodded his head in approval before turning his attention back to the Seireitai smirking.

"Soi Fon... backup is coming," Ho'o said flash stepping toward the Seireitei.

-With Soi Fon-

Soi Fon would be on the ground panting heavily looking at the floor while trying to keep herself up yet her head hung down. In front of her standing a good three meters away, an individual stood up straight with no weapon in sight. This lone male stood at five feet five inches tall with an athletic body build. His eyes were light brown while he had short orange-red hair with a messy and jaw-length on the right side, but clean and cut short on the left. The attire of this male was shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a collar.

"What's wrong captain of the spec ops division? Too weak to stand up after the poison I gave you?" The male taunted while chuckling loudly to himself.

"Damn you..." Soi Fon spoke as the male took a step toward Soi Fon but stopped as he looked over his shoulder seeing Ho'o appear.

"Soi Fon you okay?" Ho'o asked looking on the side at her due to the male blocking his way.

"And who do we have here?" He asked turning around completely while placing his hands in his pockets.

'Worthless,' Kage whispered making Ho'o smirk and crack his neck.

"Ho'o...and that is all you are getting. What's your name Bount?" Ho'o asked rolling his shoulders back while narrowing his eyes.

"And why should I tell you?" He replied with a grin of his own.

"Easy, because I am curious," Ho'o answered with a shrug.

"Mabashi..." He introduced himself while narrowing his eyes now.

"Mabashi, I met your comrade Yoshi. Beautiful woman and very powerful." Ho'o said with a smile before it slowly faded away. "She would put up more of a fight than you any time and day."

"Yoshi? She is nothing compared to me..." Mabashi said with a soft laugh.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that, anyway, your doll...where is it?" Ho'o asked as he began to slowly scan the ground around him.

"You must not be caught up with what is going on right now...most of the soul society is now my puppets. That...is Ritz's ability. Once she enters you, you are nothing more than my puppet." Mabashi shouted with confidence.

"Is that so?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

'...a challenge...' Kage whispered.

"Wanna make a bet? If you control me than I am yours...if you cannot control me than you die." Ho'o said with a smirk. "I will not try to defend myself. What do you say?"

"Are you crazy? You would risk your own freedom over a stupid game?" Mabashi asked chuckling lightly.

"Ho'o-san...what are...you doing?" Soi Fon asked gritting her teeth.

"Life is like a game to me so...I like the risk," Ho'o replied with a shrug.

"So be it...RITZ SHOW YOURSELF!" Mabashi commanded.

A flower grew from the stone floor inches from Mabashi's position and stretched up to Mabashi's chest height before blooding into a flower which revealed the small animal-like creature.

"Yes!" The small doll answered.

"Get him," Mabashi commanded.

Ritz nodded and looked toward Ho'o before racing toward his form with Soi Fon watching the entire event unfold. Ho'o grinned wickedly as the doll impaled itself into Ho'o's chest as he fell back and hit the ground. Mabashi could not help but laugh loudly at the soul reapers actions but it faded away as Ho'o's body was slowly being consumed by darkness.

"What...are you?" Mabashi asked as Ho'o slowly pushed himself off the ground with his head hanging down.

"A soul reaper...and more..." Ho'o replied before facing Mabashi with his eyes pitch black.

Mabashi narrowed his eyes as he turned to run away but by the time he turned around, he was face to face with Ho'o. The vagabond wore a long grin as his eyes were wide open. With a swift movement, Ho'o took hold of Mabashi's throat and raised him off the ground. Even with Ho'o's hand around Mabashi's neck, the Bount tried desperately to break Ho'o's grip and even tried to kick his face but all were in vain.

"Re...leas...e me...you...monster," Mabashi shouted as Ho'o began to sink into the ground.

'We...have much to talk about...child...' Kage whispered into Mabashi's ears making his eyes go wide and filling it with fear.

"Ho'o?" Soi Fon asked.

"I shall speak with you as well...soul reaper..." Kage spoke now using Ho'o's voice while he looked at Soi Fon.

Soon Ho'o and Mabashi sank into the ground followed by Soi Fon who tried to crawl her way out of the now pitch black ground before both of them passed out as they all entered Kage's prison.

/To be continued...

I know it is a dick move to leave it here but meh I feel like being that person just to see what happens.

Been some time since I did smut so please tell me what you all thought.

Should I continue doing medium smut or cut it out completely^_^

None the less please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deal with the devil

Soi Fon opened her eyes to find herself as well as Mabashi laying on the ground only a foot apart from one another with a white orb of light over them. The bount woke from his slumber seconds later and shot to his feet while placing his hand against his throat. The soul reaper also got to her feet and reached to grab her zanpakuto to find that it missing causing her to look around to find it nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught both of their attention revealing Yoshi as well as Ho'o or at least one who looked like him.

"Ho'o, what is this?" Soi Fon demanded while glaring at Yoshi then Ho'o.

"I am not Ho'o," The figure spoke before walking out of the shadows.

Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock seeing it was indeed not Ho'o. The figure was a puppet that had the outline of Ho'o but nothing else. Its face was blank and the puppet's clothing was in tatters as if it was picked up off the streets. Strings attached to its limbs and body causing it to move like a real person. She followed the strings up to see a larger figure being even bigger than a menos grande with hundreds of chains wrapped around its bulky form.

"Who are you? Where's Ho'o?" Soi Fon demanded while facing the being chained in the air.

"I am Kage...as for Ho'oku'u..he is resting. Now, quiet. I have things to discuss with this pathetic excuse for a bount, " He spoke while the puppet moved in front if Mabashi.

Kage spoke before the puppet's hands swayed to Soi Fon causing blades to spring up around her form-locking her in place. Even the slightest movement would end up being met with a muffled scream. Soi Fon glared at the puppet as she was forced to watch the puppet and the male bount face each other.

"A puppet? Really? I'm not impressed, " Mabashi spoke with a smirk unable to see the figure in the air.

"Master, shall I dispose of him?" Yoshi asked looking at the being rather than the puppet.

Mubashi looked at Yoshi with a raised brow than followed her gaze toward what she was looking at to find nothing. His eyes looked back at Yoshi before letting out loud laughter. He brought his left hand up to cover his face as if trying not to fall on his rear due to laughing so hard.

"Have you finally lost it, old lady?" Mubashi asked with a long grin.

Yoshi narrowed her eyes while gripping her hands tightly into a fist.

"Enough of your senseless speech," Kage spoke using the puppet its origins.

Mubashi's face swiftly shifted from amused to annoyed as his eyes looked directly toward the plain puppet. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out as blades sprang from his own shadow and positioned themselves around his body. Each blade mere inches from cutting into his flesh and even more so, a blade sprang from the shadow of his shirt forcing his mouth shut. Eyeing the sudden blades, Mubashi glared at the puppet before it shook its head and faced Yoshi.

"Yoshi. Strongest of the Bounts, your first task to prove yourself...kill this pretender in a fight to the death. Prove your worth to me," The puppet spoke before collapsing to the ground as its strings snapped off.

"As you command Kage-sama," Yoshi spoke while grinning widely.

The blades around Mubashi slowly sank back into the shadows allowing him free movement once more. Once he was released from the blades, he quickly turned to expect any other enemies by him but instead found nothing. Gritting his teeth, he turned his attention back to Yoshi with an annoyed expression.

"What's that?" Mubashi asked as he gritted his teeth.

"I am to kill you in a battle," Yoshi said tilting her head to the side.

"Does that mean with our partners or hand to hand?" Mubashi asked as his annoyed look slowly shifted back to his amused smug smile.

"Which do you prefer to die with?" Yoshi asked while smirking all the while.

"You think you can take me on with my doll by my side? Please," Mubashi answered with a chuckle.

"So be it. We shall use our partners for your last request," Yoshi spoke closing her eyes and sighing.

"What are you..." Mubashi was about to ask before his doll Ritz spawned from the ground to appear in front of him.

"You have your doll...and I have mine," Yoshi spoke swaying her hands apart.

As Yoshi swayed her hands, armor began to form over both of her arms with her right holding her shield while her left held her sword. She chuckled at this while pointing her sword at a shocked Mubashi tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Come, let me show you how much stronger I am with my new master's help," Yoshi said with confidence.

"We'll see alright," Mubashi replied with narrowed eyes while gritting his teeth. "Ritz! Multiply!"

"Yes!" Ritz replied before she began to multiply from one to fifty Ritz.

"Indeed we will," Yoshi spoke raising her sword over her head causing hundreds of swords to form over her head and aim at Ritz.

Mubashi was speechless as he looked at the hundreds of swords floating over her head. He quickly shook off the feeling of uneasiness before looking at Yoshi and pointing at her direction.

"RITZ! KILL HER NOW!" Mubashi screamed causing the fifty Ritz to race toward Yoshi.

Yoshi did not speak but rather slowly pointed her sword at the Ritz flying toward her direction. All of her floating swords quickly darted down and pierced through Mubashi's doll with ease before impaling the ground leaving Mubashi without protection. It was strange that his Ritz was not just annihilated but he felt no pain. He looked at his body over for a second seeing that he was not dying.

"In my master's domain, our dolls are never truly gone when they are defeated. They only retreat back into their master's body," Yoshi explained while grinning.

"Why are you telling me this...Yoshi?" Mubashi asked gritting his teeth.

"Because not only have I gained the ability to use both of my partners at the same time but as you have seen, they both become so much more stronger," Yoshi bragged before doing a quick spin and launching her large shield at Mubashi.

Seeing the large shield suddenly fly at him, he narrowed his eyes and crouched down to duck under the object. For a brief moment, he could not help but snicker at his agility only to look over his head to find that the shield had stopped over his head. Seeing that the shield had stopped over his form, he was about to dash out of the way but was stopped as the shield ensnared his form like a net catching its prey.

"What is this? I don't remember your shield being able to do this?" Mubashi asked while struggling to break out.

"Before I only scratched the surface of my dolls power but now...with the help of Kage-sama. I now have access to my dolls full potential," Yoshi continued to preach while raising her sword at Mubashi and aimed it directly at his form.

Swords began to materialize around Mubashi, each one aiming at a gap within the net while a mere foot away. His form froze in fear while looking at the many swords now surrounding his body that could easily turn him into a human pin cushion.

"W-Wait...I...I can be useful!" Mubashi begged while smiling nervously.

"Wait..." Kage's voice boomed.

This caused Yoshi to look up before closing her eyes and sighing while slowly lowering her sword. This made her swords fade away while the shield kept its hold on Mubashi. In front Mubashi, the same puppet formed in front of him with its head hung down.

"Speak your piece...pretender," Kage spoke making Mubashi smile with hope in his eyes.

"I can make an army of puppets for you. Make the enemies turn on one another!" Mubashi begged with a long smile.

"...I have no need for any more senseless puppets. I have an army of my own already. And even more so, pretenders who cannot even control their own doll have no right to stand by my side," Kage said in a disappointed tone before the puppet began to slowly float backward. "Finish him."

Yoshi opened her eyes and smirked while bowing her head to her master's request before aiming her sword at Mubashi once more. Mubashi's eyes widened in sheer shock and surprise at the others answer while the puppet slowly faded into the darkness. Her swords began to materialize around the male bount once more while Yoshi smirked the entire time. With a swift swipe down, the ten swords that formed around Mubashi flew at him and killing him instantly. Mubashi's head hung down as his body began to sink into the ground bit by bit while Yoshi's shield reformed and flew back to her.

"Now Soi Fon, you may speak," Kage spoke looking down at the Soul Reaper.

Soi Fon glared at the bount before looking back up to the massive being chained in the air while the blade that prevented her from speaking sank into the shadows.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon demanded.

Yoshi glared at Soi Fon and was about to attack but stopped a second later as the large being began to laugh at her demand.

"One who far surpasses you little Soul Reaper. You do not make demands here...after all...you have no power in my...domain," Kage spoke with an amused tone.

"Remove these blades and let's find out," Soi Fon challenged.

"Master, let me fight her..." Yoshi asked turning to face Kage who grinned under his chains.

"No. I will fight her myself. Show me what the soul reapers have to offer little spirit," Kage spoke as the swords began to sink back into the shadows. "Come, attack me with all you have,"

"Shunko!" Soi Fon shouted while gripping her hands into fists causing her entire form to be surrounded by wind.

Kage merely watched silently while Yoshi watched with wide eyes. Soi Fon gritted her teeth and jumped up to drive her fist to the beings head with all her might. With a loud w, tar cry, the wind that gathered around her body pushed forward to hit not just Kage's face but also his entire form. As the wind died down, it revealed that the being was completely unharmed before a shadowy hand quickly took hold of Soi Fon and held her tightly in its grasp.

"What...are you?" Soi Fon asked struggling to break from Kage's hold.

"I am the one who was forgotten and lost throughout time. You are here now because I wish to ask of something from you...soul reaper," Kage spoke narrowing his eyes at her.

"And what might that be?" Soi Fon asked gritting her teeth.

"Protect my herald. Become his protector just like this bount who has sworn her loyalty to me. In doing so I will grant you what your hearts desire," Kage spoke with a long grin.

"Protect your herald? Why would I do such a thing for a being who was meant to be forgotten?" Soi Fon questioned with a smirk.

"Because my herald is none other then Ho'oku'u Aupuni...his life, soul, and fate are all mine to do with as I please, " Kage answered with a grin.

This fact alone made Soi Fon widen her eyes in shock before struggling to break from his grasp.

"What have you done to Ho'o?!" Soi Fon screamed glaring at Kage.

"Nothing...yet...but you don't really care about him? Why would you? He is but a lazy vagabond who does as he pleases," Kage asked while looking behind Soi Fon.

He chuckled and turned her around so she could see what he was looking at. In front of her hung Ho'o who was wrapped in chains while he faced the ground.

"HO'O! WHAT'S WRONG?! WAKE UP!" Soi Fon shouted to try and get his attention before slowly being turned halfway so she could look at Kage while still being able to see Ho'o from time to time.

"He...can not hear you...Soi Fon. He is currently in a deep sleep...and will not wake unless I will it, " Kage explained with a soft sigh.

"What do you want?" Soi Fon asked glaring at Kage.

"I told you already. Protect my herald...and in doing so I will grant you what you desire, " Kage repeated with a soft chuckle.

"What if my desire was for Ho'o to be freed by your hold?" Soi Fon asked while looking back at Ho'o.

"Than I would grant it...after my return that is. I must warn you though...once I leave Ho'o's body...he will die, " Kage explained while closing his eyes.

Soi Fon quickly looked at Kage with hate in her eyes before looking over at Ho'o.

"He is nothing more than a vessel I am bond to. If he dies then I simply move to another vessel...a process I have gone through many many years time and time again, " Kage poke while lowering Soi Fon to the ground and released her. "You can say our souls are merged together."

"...why act now?" Soi Fon asked standing completely still.

"Ho'o is the only one to able to use a small percent of my power without going power hungry or even kill himself. He is the perfect herald that can break me out of my eternal prison, " Kage spoke while looking around his prison with narrowed eyes.

"...so...if he were to die than it would easily set your plans back?" Soi Fon asked opening her eyes and looking up at Kage with serious eyes.

"Yes. It would indeed set my plans back, " Kage answered calmly while looking down at Soi Fon.

"...as a captain of the seireitei... I will eliminate all who would threaten it. Even if it means sacrificing a fellow member of the soul society..." Soi Fon spoke making Yoshi glare at her.

"You would kill Ho'oku'u?" Kage questioned before letting out a loud laughter before his whole form faded into the shadows.

"...yes," Soi Fon hesitated for a brief second while looking at the ground.

"So be it," Kage spoke as Ho'o was lowered in front of Soi Fon while a katana made of darkness former out of her own shadow. "Go ahead. Kill him."

Soi Fon looked at the katana that was made from pure darkness with wide eyes. She slowly reached out and took the katana into her hand to pull it to her form and look upon its form. Her eyes scanned the sword before looking to Ho'o and aiming the sword at his heart. Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes while the katana shuttered in her grasp.

"Come now...do it. Captain of the second division. Shall I help you?" Kage asked causing a puppet to form behind her and help her shuttering hand to steady the blade and push its tip into Ho'o's chest earning a painful groan from his lips.

Soi Fon widened her eyes and took the katana before pulling it away and throwing it to the side. Once the sword flew out of her hand, it shattered like glass as it touched the ground. She panted heavily while looking at the black floor while slowly her breath. Her eyes looked back to Ho'o and immediately began to try and pull the chains away from Ho'o's body.

"He made a deal with the devil and so his soul is mine. He wished for the strength to protect those he cares about and so I merged with his soul to grant him his gift. The bount, Yoshi...wished to be the strongest bount and so I gave her that power. Now...what do you desire Soi Fon? Seeing as you are not willing to do what it takes to stop my return," Kage mocked while a puppet appeared behind her and softly grasped her shoulders.

"...I want Ho'o's soul..." Soi Fon answered making Kage fall dead silent while the puppet crumbled to the ground.

"...such a reward warrants a great task," Kage spoke in a serious tone now.

"I will protect your herald from harm..." Soi Fon replied while closing her eyes in defeat.

"Than we have a deal?" Kage asked while a new puppet formed in front of Soi Fon with its hand stretched out to shake her own.

"...yes," Soi Fon answered while opening her eyes and looking at the puppet before stretching her hand out to shake the puppet's hand to accept Kage's deal.

As their hands met, Soi Fon's spiritual pressure began to synchronize with Ho'o's soul. Kage smirked before the chains on Ho'o's soul shattered to leave one behind. The last chain slithered up Ho'o's body to his neck as it wrapped around his throat and shift into a collar. Soi Fon looked at this as the collar grew a leash that extended for her to take. Blinking at this, she slowly looked up at Ho'o who began to open his eyes.

"What is your command...mistress..." Ho'o spoke looking at Soi Fon with empty eyes.

"What have you done to him?" Soi Fon demanded while looking around for answers.

"You wanted his soul... it's yours. Provided you keep with your part of the deal. Break our deal and Ho'o dies," Kage answered.

"This is...not what I wanted?" Soi Fon spoke in a shaky voice while holding Ho'o's leash.

"Than why are you holding onto his leash so tightly?" Kage asked causing Soi Fon to look down at her hand that held the leash tightly.

"No...this is..." Soi Fon struggled before looking at Ho'o now.

"You wanted his soul. You now have it. I am a being of my word after all," Kage spoke before a chuckle followed. "Command him as you please."

"...command him...as I please..." Soi Fon repeated while looking back down at the leash but then her focus moved to his collar.

"Be warned Soul Reaper...I am the only one who can remove that collar. Anyone else who tries will cause Ho'o extreme pain...although it will not kill him...it will make him suffer," Kage warned.

Soi Fon clicked her tongue and looked to the floor.

"Now with our deal done, I have but one more thing to tell you both...no...command you both to do. Although you are mortal enemies from long ago, you both protect my herald and as such are both his protectors. None shall harm one another directly or indirectly. This is my command to both of you," Kage's voice boomed.

Yoshi immediately fell to her knee with her right knuckle touching the ground. Soi Fon merely bowed her head while closing her eyes tightly while holding onto Ho'o's leash. Once both women closed their eyes and showed their respect, darkness surrounded them both before fading out of Kage's prison.

-Soul Society-

Under a large tree inside the Seireitei, a black circle began to form in its shadow before it opened into a gate. The first one to walk out of the portal was Soi Fon before she fell to her hands and knees panting heavily. Opening her eyes, she looked at the ground and slowly pushed herself off the floor while taking in a deep breath as if the air was forced out of her system. Once she gained enough air, she got to her feet and looked over her shoulder to find the portal was still there.

"Ho'o?" Soi Fon asked before the vagabond was spat out of the portal to where he crashed into the tree with a heavy thud.

"...oww..." Ho'o spoke before pushing himself off the tree and on to his feet while dusting himself off with the collar missing.

With Ho'o out of the portal, Yoshi was the last one to walk out and eye Soi Fon while passing her to make her way to Ho'o.

"Are you alright Ho'o-sama?" Yoshi asked standing in front of Ho'o now.

"Yeah, I'm good. So what I miss?" Ho'o spoke looking at Yoshi than to Soi Fon.

"...come here," Soi Fon spoke looking at Ho'o who raised a brow in confusion. "I command you."

"Okay so..." Ho'o began before his eyes became empty.

The same collar from before formed around Ho'o's neck followed by the pure white leash flowing from the front of the collar and stretching to Soi Fon's left hand. She watched as it changed Ho'o's eyes which were once full of energy now void of life while he walked to her direction without any hesitation. Once he was in arm's length of Soi Fon, he came to a complete stop before his eyes lit up back to life.

"...that is not happening," Ho'o spoke before finding himself standing in front of Soi Fon where she wanted him to.

His eyes began to scan his surroundings to find he had moved from his place before looking back at Soi Fon with serious eyes.

"What have you done?" Ho'o demanded while narrowing his eyes.

"...I made a deal with the devil..." Soi Fon spoke as the leash as well as the collar faded away the moment the task was done.

"...you now dwell in the shadows with me..." Ho'o spoke looking at Soi Fon with troubled eyes.

"That is not true," Yoshi spoke walking beside Ho'o with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Ho'o asked looking over at Yoshi.

"She is now a protector as well," Yoshi spoke tilting her head to the side.

"...what happened Soi Fon?" Ho'o asked looking back at the soul reaper.

"Kage...is what he called himself. Do you remember the story you told all the captains?" Soi Fon asked looking at her hand.

"...the forgotten tale? Yeah. What about it?" Ho'o said with a shrug.

"I think Kage is the forgotten one. He does not know his own name yet his power exceeds anything that I have ever felt," Soi Fon admitted while closing her eyes.

"...well that explains a lot...what deal did you make with him?" Ho'o asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your soul. I asked to own your soul," Soi Fon answered opening her eyes and looking up at Ho'o as they locked eyes.

"...so I am like a slave to you than?" Ho'o asked with a nervous chuckle.

looked to the side to avoid his gaze. "Well damn, I was only joking...seriously?"

'More bounts are in the seireitei. Stop them," Kage commanded making Soi Fon look around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Yeah seems you can hear him as well. Only we can hear him and no matter what he will never answer you...okay maybe sometimes," Ho'o joked with a weak laugh before sighing and shaking his head.

"...we will talk more about this later where we can have some privacy," Soi Fon spoke looking out at the distance trying to figure out where the other bounts are.

"I might know where the other bounts are," Yoshi spoke up making the two look at her. "There are only five of us and with me serving under Ho'o-sama and Mubashi dead...there are only three more left."

"Do you know where they are Yoshi-chan?" Ho'o asked slowly unfolding his arms while leaning on his left side.

"Not exactly but I can feel faint energy from them all. Who is it you wish to confront?" Yoshi asked looking at Ho'o.

"Who's the boss of your little group?" Ho'o asked with a smirk.

"Jin Kariya. He is by far the strongest of the group. I think I can take him though," Yoshi answered confidently.

'Do not let your confidence blind you, Yoshi. You may have access to your full potential but so has he. His strength exceeds your own,' Kage warned making Yoshi blink at this and grit her teeth.

"I thought you said you would make me the strongest bount?" Yoshi shouted while glaring at Ho'o.

'Foolish girl. You wished for power and so I granted that to you. I will warn you not to go back on your own deal. Such a thing will make you not only powerless but also beg for death,' Kage warned making Yoshi shut her mouth before looking away.

"Yeah now. Don't let that cocoon of metal tell you what you can and cannot do. I mean he unlocked your potential but...have you mastered it?" Ho'o asked bringing his hand up to softly touch her chin.

Yoshi's eyes widened at his touch before looking over at Ho'o as their eyes locked now.

"Don't give up. Right now you are not stronger than him but I am sure in time you will become the most powerful bount...provided that you do not eat souls to get stronger," Ho'o added before laughing.

Yoshi blushed before laughing softly as well while bringing her hand up and softly swatting his hand away.

"No promises...Ho'o-sama," Yoshi whispered in a teasing tone before looking back at Soi Fon who was glaring at her.

"Alright so, where would we find this Jin fellow?" Ho'o asked clapping his hands together while smiling softly.

"I am not sure...but I can look for him if you wish it," Yoshi asked bowing her head.

"Do it. Me and Soi Fon will be assisting the Soul Reapers around the Seireitei that may need help. Plus there are a few things I need to ask Soi Fon," Ho'o spoke looking at Soi Fon with half opened eyes.

-Night time-

Ho'o stood on a rooftop looking out at the Seireitei sighing heavily with Soi Fon standing beside him. Both remained quiet the entire time they scanned throughout the soul society to find no one else around. Seeing no one else around, Ho'o let out a heavy sigh before turning to face Soi Fon and pat his hips softly.

"So Soi Fon. What did Kage tell you?" Ho'o asked catching her attention almost instantly.

"...from what he told me...you are the herald of his return. He is the being who lost against his brother," Soi Fon answered looking away from Ho'o.

"Is there a way to stop him?" Ho'o asked tilting his head slightly.

"Stop him, no. There is however a way to prevent his return temporary..." Soi Fon answered while gritting her teeth.

"Well don't keep me in the dark, how do we stop him?" Ho'o asked with a soft chuckle.

"Your death," Soi Fon whispered while closing her eyes.

The answer alone made Ho'o's smile slowly disappear before looking at the ground in deep thought. Eventually, he chuckled and walked up behind Soi Fon to wrap his arms around her with his lips kissing the side of her neck. This action caught Soi Fon off guard before she closed her eyes and released a soft moan.

"Is that why you cannot stand to look at me Soi Fon?" Ho'o whispered into her ears making Soi Fon bit her lower lip. "You refused to kill me?"

"...I couldn't..." Soi Fon whimpered while closing her eyes tightly.

"Why not? I am nothing more than vagabond," Ho'o spoke as his hands explored her well-toned abs while slowly moving up to her shoulders.

"..you mean...more to me... then you think..." Soi Fon continued while trying to hold herself back.

"You would choose me...over your oath to protect the Soul Society?" Ho'o asked as his hands roamed down to her hips now before taking a firm grasp on them.

A soft moan escaped Soi Fon's lips followed by Ho'o kissing her neck softly again.

"...Yes..." Soi Fon spoke in a slightly louder voice.

"Why choose me?" Ho'o continued to question.

"I don't know..." Soi Fon admitted making Ho'o stop his teasing and widen his eyes.

Ho'o sighed before releasing Soi Fon from his hold and walking back a few steps.

"...no matter. What's done is done. So you get my soul for keeping me out of harm?" Ho'o asked with a smile while Soi Fon panted softly while looking over at Ho'o.

"Yes...and because of that, you will do anything I command...without question," Soi Fon spoke with a smirk.

"Soi Fon...what are you planning?" Ho'o asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing...right now. Duty...before pleasure...and I can tell you now I have a lot of plans for tonight, " Soi Fon spoke bringing her left hand to her lips before giving a wink.

"Should I be worried?" Ho'o asked laughing softly now.

"I'm not sure. Guess you will have to find out later," Soi Fon spoke with a laugh of her own.

'Enough teasing. A bount wanders alone. Find him...for he shows promise," Kage commanded.

"...did he ever tell you the other bit about the deal?" Ho'o asked looking at the ground.

"What other part?" Soi Fon asked slightly more serious.

"You work under him now. All his commands are final...we gotta look for that bount," Ho'o spoke with a shrug.

"Why? The only deal I made was to protect you," Soi Fon said in an annoyed tone while narrowing her eyes.

"Welp I have to do what he says. He may not control my soul anymore but he still controls my fate," Ho'o admitted with a shrug before looking east.

"...how do we set you free?" Soi Fon asked taking a step to Ho'o.

"I am not sure. Hell, there's a chance that there is no way out of this...whatever this is," Ho'o spoke with a shrug while sighing softly.

"We will find a way to free you Ho'o," Soi Fon spoke before looking at the ground then smirked.

"What's with that smirk? Thought of something?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"I command you to only listen to me," Soi Fon spoke narrowing her eyes at Ho'o.

Ho'o blinked at this command before his eyes slowly began to become blank. Soi Fon smiled at this before Ho'o's eyes became pitch black along with his skin.

"Nice try Soul Reaper. As Ho'o said. You may have his soul but his fate is still mine," Kage reminded before he began to walk around her.

"When will you free Ho'o?" Soi Fon shouted while glaring at Kage.

"When I return, Ho'o will be yours. Until then he will listen to my commands. You may not have to obey it but Ho'o must," Kage spoke while looking up at the night sky.

"What happens if he doesn't obey your commands?" Soi Fon asked keeping her eyes on Kage.

"Normal pain will do no harm to him...just as you see now, I can take control over his body but only for a limited time. There is a lot I can do in that small time frame...like harm those he cares about," Kage threatened followed by a chuckle.

Soi Fon widened her eyes at this threat before gritting her teeth.

"Thankfully I did not need to do such a thing since he did not want to risk it being true. Would you risk calling such a bluff?" Kage asked now looking at Soi Fon with a gentle smile.

"Of course not," Soi Fon bluntly answered before Kage nodded his head and looked at the ground.

"Than do not let Ho'o suffer your mistakes. Everything has a cost...remember that," Kage spoke before Ho'o returned to normal.

"...what happened?" Ho'o asked looking around before he faced Soi Fon.

"Kage came out...and warned me about the command I gave you to only listen to me," Soi Fon answered in a frustrated tone.

"I guess it went bad," Ho'o spoke with a sigh.

"You can say that. All that was exchanged was words. Very careful words," Soi Fon whispered the last part while closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, let's deal with that later. I gotta go and find that bount," Ho'o spoke bringing his hand up and pointing with his thumb over his shoulder smiling.

"I'll be watching over you Ho'o but even so be careful. I must check on my division," Soi Fon warned before flash stepping away.

"Alright, here I go," Ho'o spoke before clapping his hands together and rubbing them quickly.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ho'o flash stepped east of where the bount might be.

-East District-

Ho'o appeared onto a roof look down a narrow pathway finding nothing but air. The first thing that caught his eyes was a squad of soul reapers laying on the ground with two figures standing over them. Raising a brow, Ho'o jumped down from his position and landed on the ground creating a soft thud. This instantly caught the attention of both of the figures.

One was easy to say that it was a doll while the other was a tall muscular male. Ho'o took a step forward and smiled with his hands raised over his head in a way to not mean any harm. The bount had tanned skin as well as an orange mohawk with soft brown eyes. His attire was a light green sleeveless shirt and blue jean pants. They looked at one another while Ho'o raised his hands up in a way of showing he meant no harm. Looking over at the doll, it was easy to tell that it was made of pure metal with it taking the shape of a spider while having a feminine face with spiked back hair.

"Hello, cutey. Another Soul Reaper who wants to play?" The doll spoke with a grin.

"Let's take it easy now. I ain't here to fight," Ho'o spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"Than what are you here for?" The bount asked narrowing his eyes.

"To talk. Names Ho'oku'u Aupuni. Also known as the vagabond. And you two are?" Ho'o asked tilting his head forward awaiting to hear their names.

"I don't see any harm in telling this gentleman who we are. Don't you think?" The doll asked while looking over to the other male.

"I am Go Koga. This is Dalk," Go answered with cautious eyes. "Now what is it you want to talk about? I must do something,"

"...uh to be more honest...someone told me to come to get you," Ho'o admitted while chuckling nervously.

"And who might that be young man?" Dalk asked with a grin.

'Join me in my domain,' Kage's voice echoed out around them from the shadows.

This caused Go and Dalk to quickly look around while on guard. Ho'o closed his eyes and fell to his knees while his head hung down. Both the bount and his doll quickly looked toward Ho'o and than at each other. It did not take long before they turned their attention back to where the soul reaper was to find he was now missing. Their instincts kicked in as they went back to back while Dalk prepared her four spiked arms out.

"Where are you boy? There is no use hiding from me," Dalk called out with a smile while a sweat drop rolled down the side of her head.

'I have no reason to hide. Only wait,' Kage spoke as Ho'o's form stood beside Dalk and Go.

As they turned around, Dalk, as well as Go, were turning as quickly as they could to hit Ho'o but before they could, a black gate opened under their form and pulled the three in. Once all three of them entered the gate, Toshiro appeared mere meters away just when the gate closed shut to see both the bount and his doll enter the strange portal and disappear. His turquoise eyes watched the gate fade away forcing him to race toward it and drive his sword at its form as if to try and prevent it from disappearing but missed by mere seconds.

"What was that? Another bount?" Toshiro asked himself while looking around as if seeking out clues.

-Kage's Prison-

As the gate opened, the two fell toward the floor with a single ball of light glowing above them to proved both a source of light and sight. Go landed on his feet followed by his doll Dalk, whose form had completely changed. Instead of her spider-like body, she seemed a lot more human than a doll. She stood at a simple five feet tall while had an hourglass figure. Her dagger like hands and feet now had fingers and toes with her breasts being a good C cup.

"What is this?" Dalk asked looking at her hands then her body.

Go looked over at his doll and blinked seeing her in her new form. Her hair was tied in a bun with her skin and hair still holding its metallic color. Suddenly, the sound of walking was heard in front of them causing Dalk to prepare herself. As the walking got closer, the first thing they saw was the image of a wooden training dummy walking out of the shadows with its head facing the ground.

"A body you can use to your own liking. Consider it a gift for hearing out my proposal," Kage spoke through the puppet.

"And who might this be?" Dalk asked looking at the puppet with a smirk.

"This is merely a puppet that allows me to speak to you both without alarming you...much," Kage warned while the puppet head slowly lifted itself to reveal its blank face.1

Go narrowed his eyes while Dalk chuckled and walked up to the lone puppet before leaning forward with a few inches away from one another.

"And what is so alarming about such a simple toy?" Dalk asked before the puppet's face cracked open revealing a large spiked mouth.

The sudden reveal caused Dalk to widen her eyes and quickly hop back while instinctively shifting her hands into blades. Kage could not help but laugh at this as his voice echoing all around them. Go and Dalk immediately began to look around the pitch black space they stood in. Their eyes continued to look around them only for the sound of more footsteps to echo toward them. In mere seconds, hundreds of puppets surrounded them with each one looking exactly like the first.

"This puppet is one of many of my soldiers in the coming war," Kage answered through the puppet once more.

"War? What war?" Go shouted while getting into a boxing stance.

"The war between the light and dark. One that is inevitable," Kage answered with a sigh.

"And what is it do you want from us?" Go shouted while Dalk glared at the many puppets.

"Your leadership. I have a plan for my herald and right now he has enough guards. Now I seek something more..." Kage replied while his voice shifted to a puppet in the crowd.

"And what is this so-called...something?" Dalk asked now while trying to find the origin of the voice but failed.

"Someone to lead my army when the war begins. When I call on you, you will answer it. In turn...I will grant what you desire," Kage answered with his voice further away.

"And what do I desire?" Go continued to ask growing more annoyed.

"I can take these puppets," Dalk shouted before standing up straight and moving closer to the first puppet.

With a swift thrust, Dalk drove her right bladed hand through the puppet s gut and raised it off the ground watching as it went limp like a corpse. She smiled widely at how easily she had dispatched one of the puppets and with a single move as well. Laughing softly at the puppets seemed demise, Dalk began to look around trying to find the origin of the voice.

"You expect these puppets to fight a war for you?" Dalk asked before chuckling. "They're so weak that these toys wouldn't even last a second out in a real war"

"Do not underestimate these puppets, Dalk," Kage warned as the weight on her arm had suddenly gone light.

She turned her head to find out why she felt no weight but ended up widening her eyes. Her entire arm had been cut off by the same puppet that she impaled a few seconds ago. Once her sights were locked on the puppet, she watched as it pulled out her arm and dropped it revealing its form liquify and close the hole she made. Gritting her teeth, she brought her other arm up and aimed it at the puppet to fire a single ball of metal at it.

"These puppets of mine...have already been in a war," Kage pointed out as the puppet slashed its left arm upward as it shifted into a blade and easily cut through the ball of metal before running toward Dalk.

Dalk widened her eyes and shifted her remaining arm into a blade to defend against the puppet. Instead of a sword clash, she watched up close her own blade being cut through like using a heated knife going through butter. As her blade was cut through, the puppet leaned back with its head hanging backward sticking its chest out. This action confused Dalk before spikes sprang out of its chest aiming at Dalks remaining body but stopped mere inches from making contact.

"Now do you understand?" Kage questioned while the puppet retreated its spikes to slowly straighten itself and walk back to its original position.

Go watched the battle take place and was a loss of words.

"Hear me out, Go Koga. As I said before, your companion Yoshi is already on board for the coming war. My goal is to correct where I have failed long ago. Soul Reapers see Bounts as things that should be exterminated but I say differently. They deserve to live a peaceful life as...one that does not involve other factions to use them or misguide them. They need a leader to guide them to the future," Kage explained making Go look at the ground then slowly around himself and Dalk at the many puppets.

"These puppets are made for war...aren't they?" Go asked narrowing his eyes.

"No. They were originally created by me as caretakers for those under me. Not as servants but as protectors. A war broke out that forced my hand to change their original mindset to warriors as I was short on hand. Those I have protected were living a peaceful life and thus not prepared for war...the bounts...were one of them," Kage answered with a soft tone as if in regret.

"And you want me to lead them? What makes you think I will not betray you?" Go asked looking directly at the single puppet that stood before them while walking in front of Dalk.

"Because that would only create needless casualties. Your allegiance for this army, " Kage spoke causing the puppet in front of Go to bring its right hand up and place it over its chest before the many others followed suit.

"...there is no stopping this war?" Go asked closing his eyes.

"No," Kage plainly answered causing Go to sigh heavily and nod his head.

"I am no commander nor am I fit to lead an army. What makes you think I would be capable of such a thing?" Go opening his eyes slightly.

"...because you are the only one not driven by power nor revenge but a single purpose for peace. Back to the time where Bounts do not have to worry about being killed for being different but welcomed with opened arms," Kage continued.

"What of Dalk?" Go asked looking over his shoulder to his partner.

"She is apart of you Go. I would not take away such a thing from anyone. I can heal her provided she does not challenge me again, " Kage spoke making Go look back at the doll then over to Dalk.

Dalk stood there speechless at how easily she was beaten and even so nearly killed in less than a few seconds of combat. Snapping out of her shock, she looked at her partner to see the look of patience but happiness that she was not killed. She sighed and nodded her head in complete defeat before closing her eyes.

"She understands," Go said while looking back at the puppet in front of him.

"Very well. Although the body I gave her is a gift, it is still very weak. Something that can be easily fixed," Kage spoke as the puppet walked up to Go before going past him to stand by Dalk.

"What is it doing?" Go asked narrowing his eyes at the puppet.

"Merging with Dalk. Not only will this heal her limbs that she lost but also make her stronger," Kage answered as the puppet began to shift its entire body into a metallic slime that merged with Dalk in a metal ball for a split second.

"DALK!" Go shouted while turning and placing his hands on the large iron ball.

In a few seconds, the ball began to reform revealing Dalk in her form she arrived in the domain with. She looked no different to Go before she opened her eyes that had a natural brown color along with her skin becoming lightly tanned colored with her hair turning pitch black. Her form had become an exact copy of a human being causing her to look at her body in confusion.

"What is this?" Dalk asked looking over every square inch of her form.

"With the merge, you now have shapeshifting abilities making you deadlier, faster, stronger, and more versatile in a means of combat," Kage answered.

Go looked over his partner with wide eyes before looking around.

"I will be your commander to lead your army when the war comes," Go shouted with Dalk looking at her human-like hands smiling softly.

"Than the army is yours. When the war begins, I will call upon you. For now, take my army and travel to the outskirts of the soul kingdom within the desert, there you will find a village. Your army will help you rebuild it into a home for you and any other bounts that may appear. My advice though...train with your partner," Kage warned making Go nod his head before Dalk walked past Go with a serious face.

"Show us what you really look like Kage," Dalk spoke out before clearing her throat. "Please. I wish to see the one responsible for making such warriors."

"...do you wish this as well Go?" Kage asked with his voice now coming from above them.

Go walked beside his partner looking at her then up into the pitch black air.

"Yes," Go answered making Dalk look at her partner with a smile before looking back up to the air.

"Very well," Kage spoke while the puppets all began to sink into the ground while two large balls of light revealed themselves followed by chains made of complete shadows and finally the large form hanging over them.

Go and Dalk widened their eyes at Kage's true form.

"This is my prison. One that I will break free from in time. Hopefully in time for me to assist in this war," Kage spoke making Go narrow his eyes now.

"Why is this your prison?" Go questioned making Kage chuckle.

"I lost the war to protect those under my protection. Those puppets you saw...I had millions of them but...they were no match for the one I was fighting," Kage answered while his large white eyes closed.

"Who did you lose against?" Go continued to question making Kage open his eyes slightly.

"...my twin. That...is all I will answer," Kage answered while narrowing his eyes now.

"One more question then..." Go spoke out making Kage sigh heavily and nod his head.

"Ask,"

"How do I know you will not betray me?" Go asked with a serious expression.

"I have no reason to lie. One gains nothing from doing such a foolish thing. It all falls under if you will betray me or not," Kage answered before slowly closing his eyes.

"...what of Jin Kariya?" Dalk asked looking at Go.

"Leave him to my herald. He and his protectors will deal with his foolish crusade of revenge. Your time will come when we will need you and the army more than ever," Kage spoke as a gate opened in front of them.

"...thank you...Kage," Go spoke bowing his head in thanks along with Dalk before the two walked through the gate.

"It is I who should be thanking you...old friend," Kage replied opening his eyes slightly at an old memory of his past before the gate shut.

-Outskirt of the Soul Society-

Go and his doll have already left further out to the destination Kage told them off while Ho'o sat under the tree the gate was under with two figures out in the distance fighting one another. One was Ichigo himself in his bankai state while going up against a shirtless tall toned male with pale skin and white hair followed by red eyes. He wore only black dress pants as well as brown dress shoes with a black tattoo that was easy to see due to it being covering a decent amount of his upper body. On the back of his right hand seemed to be a weapon that created a blade made of pure lightning as well as wind that surrounded his body like a barrier.

As Ichigo collapsed from over-exhaustion, the other figure smirked while walking toward Ichigo with his weapon raised to the side. Halfway to his destination, he came to a full stop as Ho'o flash stepped beside Ichigo kneeling down next to him.

"You put up a good fight boy. I'll take it from here, " Ho'o whispered before sighing and standing up while stretching his arms over his head.

"And who might you be? You're no soul reaper. I can sense that much, " the figure asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni, the vagabond. And you are?" Ho'o asked turning to face the other. "Humor me bount."

He chuckled at Ho'o's words before nodding his head.

"I am Jin Kariya...the one who will destroy all of Seireitei, " He introduced while Ho'o nodded his head.

"Weren't you the leader of the bounts? Are you not concerned with their safety?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"They have all lost..because of that I have no further use for them. With this power, I have no use for anyone, " Jin spoke while looking at his raised right hand.

"Are you serious about that? You lead people here to help you with your goal...whatever that was...and afterward simply toss them aside?" Ho'o asked with a serious expression.

"I am unstoppable Ho'o. You cannot stop me...vagabond, " Jin spoke with a smile.

"...you would be surprised...fool, " Ho'o replied with his serious expression shifting to a look of rage.

"What can you possibly do?" Jin asked tilting his head to the side.

"For one...this, " Ho'o answered with a soft grin while clapping his hands together. "Eien No Heiwa No Sanbika."

Ho'o's form was instantly coated in darkness from head to toe before hopping up off the ground and slammed both fists into the ground knocking up dust to mask his location. Jin simply swatted his hand to the dust and swiftly blew it away revealing a small crater but no Ho'o.

"You're the only one to piss me off this much so far Jin. I hope you can take the beating I'm about to give you, " Ho'o spoke from before Jin forcing him to turn around to strike him.

As he turned around, Ho'o followed Jin's back by matching his steps. Placing both palms on Jin's back, Ho'o took in a deep breath before exhaling and thrusting both palms against Jin's form. This launched Jin forward and skidding across the ground while Ho'o followed him after the attack placing his left hand and tucking his right fist back. Jin only smirked as his body already began to heal itself while correcting himself to stop his sliding to move closer to Ho'o than he thought was possible.

"Slow," Jin whispered before bringing his own palm forward while combining his attack with wind and lightning.

Ho'o could not help but widen his eyes in surprise not only that he could keep up but move at a faster rate than himself. Jin's palm slammed into Ho'o's chest both cutting every square inch of his body as well as electrocuting his body before finally launching him backward. As Ho'o skipped along the ground, Jin smiled and dashed forward driving his blade into his chest grinning cutting his insides as well as frying a good amount of his organs. The canceled out Ho'o's Bokyado #0 and reverted him back to normal as his head hung down.

'Weak,' Kage spoke causing Jin to blink at this.

"What?" Jin questioned before a heavy spiritual pressure covered the execution ground but all of the soul society.

Jin gritted his teeth and feel to his knee while bringing his hands to the ground to prevent himself from being slammed into the ground by the sure might of Ho'o's sudden spiritual pressure.

"You are not using the way of Bokyado properly. Let me teach you...Ho'oku'u...how true oblivion works," Kahe spoke using Ho'o's body.

Off by the trees stood not only Soi Fon but also Yoshi who was also greatly affected by the sheer spiritual pressure.

"What...are you?" Jin asked struggling to look up.

Once he was able to finally look up, his eyes widened as he looked into Ho'o's pure white eyes while his hair began to flow about as if in water.

"I am darkness itself. As for who I am...I do not know...yet. All you need to know...is that you will fall here and now," Kage spoke narrowing his eyes.

"...even with... all this spiritual pressure...it proves nothing..." Jin spoke with a smirk while a sweat drop rolled down his brow.

"Mugen Chinmoku (Endless Silence)," Kage whispered as his form was encased in darkness once more but this time it was different. Instead of the form being like a tight suit t now seemed like a pitch black coat while Ho'o's face was covered by a pure white mask.

"What...is this?" Jin asked as the spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared allowing Jin to slowly get to his feet.

"I have little time to chat. This body...can only hold so much. Good-bye...wind child," Kage spoke in an almost sad tone.

The nickname caused Jin to widen his eyes gaining a flashback of only one who has ever called him that was long dead.

"...how?" Jin whispered before Kage faded away in a blur and appear back to back with Jin.

"Time has changed you too much boy. Leave in peace and hold no ill grudge," Kage whispered causing tears to flow from Jin's eyes.

"...old man..." Jin whispered back making Kage smile faintly.

"Houou," Kage whispered as a green sphere appeared between the two before popping and pushing Jin forward.

As Jin fell forward, Kage turned to take hold of the bount's leg to throw him into the sky.

"Doragon, Fenikkusu, Tora, Kame. Gathering of the four ancient beasts and meeting of the great oblivion. Roar and screech, hiss and bellow. Fall into eternal slumber and there will you be freed. Honto No Bokyaku," Kage chanted while swaying his hands outward before clapping them together.

Jin broke from his train of thought before looking down. A large black sphere formed around Jin's form-locking him inside with no way out. Narrowing his eyes, he smirked and gripped his right hand into a fist.

"You think this will hold me?" Jin asked going back to his cocky attitude again.

"That space is not for you. It is to prevent any colossal destruction from escaping and destroying all of the soul society," Kage explained making Jin raise a brow.

Suddenly four sphere's began to take from around Jin each one growing as big as his entire body with each holding a symbol of a beast on it. A dragon, a phoenix, a tiger, and lastly a turtle before all four exploded around Jin at the same time. The sound of his scream rang out from the sphere before it cleared up revealing a critically injured Jin barely hanging on to dear life and even harder to stay awake.

"Durable indeed...but you're going to wish you weren't. Compared to what will happen soon, you will beg for it...with no one being able to grant your wish," Kage spoke as one more sphere began to form over Jin.

Jin gritted his teeth and looked up seeing the sphere form but this time it was the size of a marble. He was about to mock Kage for this small attack before it suddenly began to suck him in revealing it to be a small black hole. His eyes widened at what was going to happen while he tried to fly away from it but to no avail as he was quickly sucked into the small black hole. As soon as the hole closed, the sphere began to shatter into sand leaving nothing behind.

"And so it is done. Right on time too. Soi Fon, Yoshi. I leave the rest to you, Kage spoke looking toward their direction using telepathy before shifting back to Kage who collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

"...the fuck man...why...do I hurt...all over? Why...can't I move...my body?" Ho'o asked groaning in pain as Soi Fon and Yoshi appeared over Ho'o and took him back to the 2nd division captains room.

-Soi Fon's room-

Ho'o laid on the bed passed out while breathing heavily with Soi Fon and Yoshi watching over him.

"...what power...and to think I was thinking of trying to betray Kage..." Yoshi admitted making Soi Fon glare at her.

"You wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on Ho'o," Soi Fon spoke protectively over Ho'o making Yoshi chuckle and raise her hands.

"It was a thought. One that I completely abandoned the moment Kage took over Ho'o's body," Yoshi spoke before bringing her arms down and looking back at the sleeping Vagabond. "Even with my new found powers...I would not last long against Ho'o..forget about even challenging Kage. It wouldn't even be a fight against him."

"That...is something we both agree on. I must leave and tend to my duties as a captain. I trust you will watch over him," Soi Fon spoke looking at Yoshi with narrowed eyes.

"I have no plans in harming the herald of my master's return," Yoshi answered keeping her eyes on Ho'o.

Soi Fon nodded her head before leaving her room and shutting the door leaving Yoshi alone with Ho'o.

"...if anything I wish to bear his child. Both the Herald and my master," Yoshi spoke with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Yoshi walked over to Ho'o's side and brought her hand over to his chest feeling him out slightly as her hands wandered to his shoulders and then his arms. Her blush grew more visible while looking over his body until she sighed and slowly backed away seeing that she was causing more harm than good due tot he groans of paint hat escaped his lips every time she touched his body.

"I am more than sure you will make a wonderful partner. There is still soo much I do not know about you but I guess it goes both ways...doesn't it kage?" Yoshi asked closing her eyes.

'I know you much more than you think Yoshi,' Kage spoke causing her to open her eyes to find herself in Kage's domain.

"What do you know about me?" Yoshi asked narrowing her eyes not liking the fact someone knew more about her than she liked.

"I have lived much longer than almost everything in this whole world. The only one who I am not older to is none other than my twin..." Kage answered making Yoshi blink her eyes.

"Kage...who exactly is your twin?" Yoshi asked looking up at the black ceiling.

"...the soul king..." Kage answered making Yoshi blink her eyes.

"The soul king? Never heard of him?" Yoshi replied with a scuff.

"Of course you wouldn't. You were one of his many enemies...he thought that you were all wiped out but some of you got away and were able to return," Kage said with a sigh.

"Why would we be the soul kings enemies? From what I remember, we have done no wrong back then," Yoshi shouted causing Kage to reveal himself looking down at her.

"You were created by me. Life was his job while mines was death. I did not think it was so wrong but once he tried to exterminate your kind, I fought back along with my army and trusted advisors...we lost," Kage spoke looking away from Yoshi.

"...and that is why you do not remember your name?" Yoshi asked with wide eyes.

"...yes. I asked for death but instead, he sealed me away as well as made me forget my name," Kage spoke closing his eyes.

"Haven't you tried to remember your own name?" Yoshi asked taking a step forward.

"For many years I have tried but every time I grew close my host would die and I would forget all over again. I even tried leaving clues to seek it out but found out every time I left a clue...no matter where or with who it would disappear," Kage answered opening his eyes slightly.

"...someone as powerful as you lost? How powerful is the soul king?" Yoshi asked with worry in her eyes.

"Strong enough to mold reality," Kage answered before looking out to the side. "For the coming days, Ho'o will be most vulnerable. Because of my actions his body, as well as his spiritual energy, is extremely low. Watch over him Yoshi," Kage spoke in a kind tone causing Yoshi to smile and kneel before Kage.

"With my body and soul," Yoshi spoke while closing her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she now stood within Soi Fon's room once more smiling.

"I will protect you...my future partner," Yoshi spoke before walking forward and kissing Ho'o's forehead before sinking into his shadow.

/To be continued...

Another story with a twist.

A small side note, the days were shorter than seen in the anime as to not confuse myself nor constantly add in (hours or days later).

But yeah you all got to see what Kage can do when he possess Ho'o's body with a cost of course. The next chapter, Ho'o will barely do any fighting but luckily he has two beautiful protectors.

Hope you all look forward to seeing it.

Til next time everyone, aloha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to the living

Ho'o woke up on Soi Fon's bed with the captain of the second division laying to his right while Yoshi laid to his left. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the two beauties before facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"...how the hell did this even happen?" Ho'o asked before opening his eyes and sitting up to stretch his arms over his head with a soft yawn.

The moment Ho'o brought his hands down, he looked to Soi Fon before smiling and leaning down to plant a soft kiss against her forehead. She smiled and shifted her head to the side slightly making Ho'o slowly pull back and turn to Yoshi and do the same thing. Just like the soul reaper, the Bount chuckled in her sleep before he turned away from them. This allowed Ho'o to slip out of bed and to the floor where he sighed softly and started to put his clothes back on while the attire for Soi Fon and Yoshi laid by the floor.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful flowers," Ho'o whispered before making his way to the door and opening it to see the lieutenant of the second division standing in front of him.

"You!" Ōmaeda shouted only for Ho'o to dash forward and silence the lieutenant.

"Shut it fatty. Your captain is sleeping peacefully right now. Do you really want to wake her?" Ho'o asked in a whispered tone before slowly looking over his shoulder to see Soi Fon was still fast asleep along with Yoshi.

Thankfully Ōmaeda only saw Soi Fon and also got the message as he nodded his head before slowly backing up. Once the lieutenant was three steps back, Ho'o sighed and hopped off the soul reaper to land softly on the ground before patting his sides.

"Alright, if you're here to report to your captain I would advise you to hold up until she wakes up on her own," Ho'o said looking up at Marechiyo with his knuckles on his hips.

"...I came to tell you that Captain-Commander has requested your presence," Ōmaeda said in an annoyed tone.

"...fatty you wanna go again. Cause I'm fine with kicking your ass again," Ho'o said stepping up to Ōmaeda with an annoyed look.

Ōmaeda stuttered before turning his body and walking away. Ho'o could not help but groan as he looked over his shoulder to see Soi Fon and Yoshi still fast asleep. Nodding at request, he quietly closed Soi Fon's door before making his way toward the assembly hall.

-Captains Assembly Hall-

Ho'o arrived through the doors to see only three captains present. Byakuya Kuchiki of the sixth division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the tenth division, and Kenpachi Karaki of the eleventh division with the Head captain standing at the back.

"I was called Yamamoto-sama," Ho'o said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Ho'o. I called you and the other captains here for an important mission," Yamamoto answered.

"A mission?" Ho'o questioned as he raised his head.

"Yes. One that takes place in the land of the living," Yamamoto answered causing Ho'o to blink his eyes.

"...my punishment is to stay here and protect the soul society until my final breath," Ho'o said with confusion. "How can I protect the Soul Society when I am not here?"

"There are different ways to protect the Soul Society. This mission is one of them," Byakuya answered while looking at Ho'o.

"What do you mean?" Ho'o asked looking at Kuchiki before Kenpachi snickered and Tōshirō sighing.

"There have been strange activities from a new enemy that has appeared in Ichigo's location. We are tasked to investigate and work alongside the substitute soul reaper," Tōshirō explained.

"New enemies?" Ho'o repeated before looking at the ground. "Who's taking part in this mission?"

"I will take point in this mission along with my lieutenant," Tōshirō answered annoyed before looking at Byakuya and Kenpachi. "From the other captains, they will be sending fighters."

"...and who will you be selecting to go on this mission?" Ho'o asked looking at the other two captains.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika," Kenpachi answered.

"The only one that will be going is my lieutenant Renji," Byakuya added while closing his eyes.

"If you want me to go Yamamoto-sama, just say the words and I'll go," Ho'o said turning his gaze to Yamamoto.

"You will take part in this mission Ho'oku'u Aupuni!," Yamamoto commanded.

"Than I will take part in it. When do we leave?" Ho'o asked while bowing his head.

"Tomorrow. Until then prepare yourself, we might be in the human world for a while," Tōshirō warned making Ho'o sigh in relief at the notice.

"Dismissed," Yamamoto declared causing the captains to bow as well before everyone raised their head and leave.

"This is going to be a relief for me that's for sure," Ho'o whispered to himself with a smile.

"Do not take this mission lightly Ho'o. It is important to be prepared for anything unexpected that may arise," Tōshirō warned as he walked past the vagabond.

Ho'o came to a stop and scuffed at the captain's warning before Byakuya passed him as well but did not bother to say anything or even acknowledge he was there. He watched the captain of the sith division walked away. A smirk grew over Ho'o's lips before he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up to see Kenpachi standing over him.

"We will fight in time Ho'o. You can count on that," Kenpachi said before walking past the vagabond while laughing.

"...man that guy creeps me out," Ho'o said before shuttering at the mere thought of fighting him. "Meh. Not like I'm going to be here waiting for that. Best tell Soi Fon the news."

With that, Ho'o flash stepped back to the second division's barracks to find Soi Fon watching over her division spar against one another. It did not take long before her piercing eyes shot toward Ho'o in which made him stop in his tracks.

"Uhh whatever it was...fatty did it," Ho'o pointed out earning a faint shout in the courtyard.

"We need to talk," Soi Fon said with rage clearly in her eyes before nudging her head for him to follow.

Ho'o knew better than to argue with Soi Fon when she gave that look and followed her back to her quarters. As they entered, Ho'o closed the door and was about to speak before looking up to find Yoshi clinging to the ceiling and staring at Ho'o.

"...oh...OH. Okay, I see why your pissed," Ho'o said before looking back at Soi Fon seeing her eyes were still filled with rage. "What? Yamamoto-sama requested my presence. I had to go. Plus, you two looked beautiful sleeping peacefully...after all, you both worked really hard last night."

The fact caused Soi Fon to blush a deep red before she took a kunai and threw it at Ho'o's face to which he easily caught. As he moved it out of the way with a smug look on his face, he could not help but see Soi Fon's feet clash with his face causing him to fall back and onto the ground. Twitching slightly, Ho'o was about to say something before Yoshi released her grasp on the ceiling to descend on Ho'o with her elbow meeting his gut and knocking the wind out of him. He let out a soft groan of pain before eventually blacking out.

-Kage's Prison-

"The hell am I doing here?" Ho'o asked looking around.

"Like Yamamoto, I too have a mission for you," Kage's voice spoke making Ho'o raise a brow.

"Uhh sure, why not. Not that I have a say in this matter. What is it?" Ho'o asked rubbing the back of his head.

"These new enemies...are known as Arrancars," Kage started.

"And what has that got to do with your mission?" Ho'o questioned.

"Bring me promising Arrancars. I wish to study them myself," Kage answered making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"You make it sound so easy. From what I heard...which isn't much...they are formidable opponents. Bringing even one of them here isn't going to be easy," Ho'o admitted with an annoyed sigh.

"Your eavesdropping is one of many traits that make things that I approve of Ho'o. Some more than others," Kage said before laughing softly.

"Again...like I have a choice? I am a man of my word...and I am sticking to that," Ho'o shouted into the darkness growing slightly annoyed at being judged.

"I do not hold it against you. I find it...amusing to hear you complain and argue only to eventually give in. It makes matters...more...entertaining," Kage said only to laugh once more before Ho'o started to be engulfed in darkness.

-2nd Division Barracks-

Ho'o woke from his slumber to see Soi Fon and Yoshi yelling at one another to the point they had already pulled out their weapons.

"I'm okay. No need to fight," Ho'o shouted which caught their attention.

"We are not arguing on who hurt you but rather who knocked you out," Yoshi shouted making Ho'o pause.

"Wait what?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoshi then Soi Fon before going back and forth.

"This soul reaper is saying her kick was the one that knocked you out...but I know for sure it was my slam that did the trick," Yoshi pointed out before Soi Fon scuffed.

"As if such a drop would knockout Ho'o. My kick was what did him in. Who wouldn't react if something hit them in the gut...even if they are knocked out they would still feel it," Soi Fon explained.

"...the hell kind of argument is that? I thought you two were supposed to protect me not knock me out," Ho'o complained before getting to his feet and walking over. "You know what. Whatever, I have word from Yamamoto-sama."

This caught Soi Fon's full attention as she tensed up and faced Ho'o.

"About what?" Soi Fon asked with a serious tone.

"I am to go on a mission to the human world to fight a new enemy... Arrancars," Ho'o said while struggling slightly to say both words.

"...if head Captain-Commander told you to take this mission than you cannot deny it. When do you leave?" Soi Fon asked looking at the ground then back to Ho'o.

"I leave tomorrow," Ho'o answered.

"Will Yoshi be going with you?" Soi Fon asked looking at the Bount.

"Yes. You must stay here. From what I know you might be getting busy later on today," Ho'o sad while bringing his head to rub the back of his head.

"Why do you say that?" Soi Fon asked before a knock was heard at the door.

Yoshi looked at the door then to Ho'o who nodded his head. The bount quickly jumped into Ho'o's shadow before Soi Fon opened the door revealing her second in command standing there.

"What is it?" Soi Fon demanded with an annoyed tone.

"Head Captain requests...you presence Taicho!" Omaeda answered while bringing his hand up to his forehead in a salute.

"I hold my case," Ho'o said with a smirk before looking at Soi Fon.

"Very well. I will not keep him waiting then. Let's go," Soi Fon spoke closing her eyes and walking toward Omaeda who hastily moved out of her way. "We will talk later Ho'o."

"Indeed we will, " Ho'o said with a slight wave.

Soi Fon nodded her head before flash stepping away with her lieutenant following after her but not before giving Ho'o a stink eye. This made the vagabond chuckle at Omeada's attempt to look tough still after his flop. Sighing, he closed the door before walking over to the bed and sitting down sighing.

"Should I eliminate that one master Ho'o?" Yoshi asked slowly coming out of Ho'o's shadow.

"Nah. I don't see the need to kill someone as funny as that. If the time comes I'll deal with him...whenever that'll be. I doubt it'll be anytime soon though, " Ho'o said with a shrug as Yoshi stood in front of him.

"None the less Master Ho'o...last night was amazing, " Yoshi said teasingly while softly biting the bottom of her lip.

"I wish I could say the same. Although I'm sure you both had a blast, I, on the other hand, suffered, " Ho'o complained while shaking his head only to hear Yoshi laugh.

"Your lips say no master but your friend down there enjoyed every bit of it, " Yoshi said bringing her foot up to softly rub against his crouch only for Ho'o to lightly swat her foot away.

"Don't bring my dick into this. He's a traitor and you know it, " Ho'o replied before standing up and narrowing his eyes at Yoshi.

She only chuckled before closing her eyes and taking a step back from Ho'o with a smirk.

"Alright now we gotta go over some rules for when we go to the world of the living. No feeding on human souls, " Ho'o said with a serious tone.

"...very well. Kage provides all I need to stay young...and you provide me with enough entertainment to not harm humans," Yoshi said walking up to Ho'o and licking the left side of his face chuckling.

Ho'o could not help but shiver before gently pushing Yoshi's face away from his head.

"No. Just no," Ho'o said with closed eyes and a sweat drop rolling down the right side of his face now.

"It's adorable that you think you can fight it. Come on, let's have a go while little miss serious is gone," Yoshi said bringing her hands to Ho'o's hips now as to hold him in place.

"I have more important things to do than have sex...as tempting as it is. There is someone I have to tell before I head out to this mission," Ho'o declined while taking her hand and pushing them away with an annoyed groan.

"Can you blame me...especially for last night. Out of everyone I have ever laid with, you are the only one that even I couldn't handle," Yoshi said with a smile while tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. Don't get used to it. That was supposed to only be for Soi Fon, not you. I don't even know why she let you in on her little deal," Ho'o complained while walking over to the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess you can say her competitive side came out when I told her I could last longer then her," Yoshi said with a chuckle.

"Well, none of you won. You both passed out at the same time when I was finished...so there," Ho'o said with a groan while closing his eyes.

"So, who is that you wish to meet?" Yoshi asked staying away from the window as to not get spotted.

"Kūkaku Shiba. A badass soul of a woman. One that even gives Yoruichi a good run," Ho'o chuckled before looking over his shoulder at Yoshi with a smirk. "And also one of the main two responsible for my insane stamina and endurance."

"Oh, well if that is the case then you would not mind if I see her as well," Yoshi said with a smirk of her own.

"IN a sense you will get to meet her. Just not in person. You will be in my shadow the entire time I am talking to her. You will not speak unless I say you can. Plus, Kūkaku and Yoruichi are on a league of their own. No matter how much stamina and endurance I have...I could never outlast them to the point they pass out. The last thing I want is to be ganged on again. Happened once...not happening again," Ho'o said shaking his head again.

"Maybe not now but in time maybe so," Yoshi said before jumping into Ho'o's shadow.

"...damn it," Ho'o said opening his eyes slightly before flash stepping out of the Soul Society.

-Shiba Household-

Ho'o appeared outside and scanned the grounds with his hands in his pockets.

"Kūkaku, you here?" Ho'o shouted as he walked closer toward the house to see both of the built men standing outside with their arms crossed over their chest.

As they saw Ho'o, they looked at one another before one raced into the house while the other remained outside. Just as Ho'o got closer, the other brother came out and left the door open for Ho'o to simply walk down and meet with Kūkaku.

"Yo," Ho'o said opening the door and waving his left hand smiling while Kūkaku herself was sitting down with a new smoking pipe in between her lips.

"Ho'o. What do I owe this lovely surprise?" Kūkaku asked with a smirk as Ho'o sat three feet in front of her.

"Just here to give you a heads up that I will be in the human world for a bit. Mission about fighting new enemies," Ho'o answered walking over and sitting down in front of her chuckling.

"So this is not a formal visit," Kūkaku asked with a raised brow.

"Well more of a friendly visit. How are things holding up here anyway?" Ho'o asked looking around.

"Same old same old. Ganju has been training none stop to strengthen his kido," Kūkaku said with a chuckle.

"He better be. He is the next head of this household after all," Ho'o said chuckling as well.

"...and what if you could help out in making another member of the Shiba family?" Kūkaku asked with slightly opened eyes and leaning forward.

This caught Ho'o completely by surprise in which his chuckle became a nervous laugh.

"Where did this all come from? Your joking right?" Ho'o asked looking at Kūkaku with a nervous smile.

Kūkaku only smiled and looked at Ho'o silently.

"...your not joking..." Ho'o whispered as he brought his left hand up to rub the back of his head.

"What do you say Ho'o?" Kūkaku asked.

"Come on Kūkaku, you know I can't do that," Ho'o replied.

"How would I know. I've never had it inside me before. It's impossible not taste it when you...explode" Kūkaku said narrowing her eyes while bringing her hand up to trace her fingertips from the top of her head and down to her bottom lips.

"Yeah, no. I will not be the reason new life comes to this world...even though I am sure that is not possible...I think...is it?" Ho'o questioned while looking up at the ceiling causing Kūkaku to let out loud laughter while leaning her head back slightly.

"I had to do that," Kūkaku said straightening up only to lean forward.

"...your mean you know that. You and Yoruichi always love to tease me," Ho'o said with a tired expression but sighed in relief eventually.

"It's an offer. I won't force you into something you are against," Kūkaku said smiling lightly.

"...I'm not against it...I just...I have my reasons..." Ho'o said with a weak smile making Kūkaku blink her eyes seeing the pain in his eyes.

"...Ho'o..." Kūkaku whispered before he stood up and dusting his rear off sighing.

"Alright well, I told you what I wanted to so I'm just going to take my leave now. There are still things I gotta do," Ho'o said looking at Kūkaku with a smile. "Till next time."

Before Kūkaku could say anything, Ho'o flash stepped out of the room and on his way back to the soul society.

"...what was that look of pain about?" Kūkaku asked herself while looking at the ground.

-Soul Society-

Ho'o appeared on top of the second division barracks sighing heavily as he sat down and looked up at the clouds that were passing by.

"You never told her?" Yoshi asked still hidden within his shadow.

"No. I do not want her mixed up in...whatever Kage has planned for me. Soi Fon just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...and you...well you wanted power," Ho'o said closing his eyes while gritting his teeth.

"...Ho'o..." Yoshi said softly.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT HE HAS PLANNED FOR ME! LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF TOY OR SOMETHING! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT!?" Ho'o shouted while raising his right hand only to bring it down and slam it into the ground. "...what am I if not a shinigami?"

"Much more then you know..." Yoshi whispered while she slipped out of his shadow to wrap her arms around his form and her head resting on his left shoulder.

Ho'o's eyes opened slightly before smiling.

"...thank you, Yoshi," Ho'o replied before raising his right hand to see it had already healed. "Come on...let's get out of here. I gotta go meet with Tōshirō and see what his plans are in the human world,"

"As you wish master," Yoshi whispered while kissing his ear and slowly sinking back into his shadow.

With that, Ho'o flash stepped to the tenth division barracks.

-Tenth Division Barracks-

Ho'o appeared outside of the gates leading the tenth division's barracks and walked in only to be met with ten soul reapers surrounding him causing the vagabond to quickly raise his hands in surrender.

"Wo! Easy there guys...and girls...I am not here for trouble," Ho'o said looking around before his eyes came across a single individual who stood in front of him. "...Kōkichirō?"

Kōkichirō was a short dark-haired male with a slightly tan skin tone with bushy eyebrows and stubs on his chin.

"Long time no see man," Ho'o said waving to him.

"What are you doing here Ho'o? Last I heard you were in no one's division," Kōkichirō questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"I am just here to meet up with Tōshirō and get some insight on his plans that's all," Ho'o admitted with a shrug.

"What plans?" Kōkichirō asked narrowing his eyes.

"...like hell, I'm telling you, dude. Now either stand down or I'll make you," Ho'o said with an annoyed tone while narrowing his own eyes.

Kōkichirō took hold of his own katana's handle making Ho'o widen his eyes and release a small portion of his spiritual pressure causing everyone to fall to their knees. Seeing everyone on the ground, Ho'o eased up and smiled before dusting his shoulders off.

"See. Was that so hard?" Ho'o asked before looking up and seeing Tōshirō standing in the back with his eyes narrowed at Ho'o.

"Was that necessary?" Tōshirō asked.

"Come on. I asked them to ease up on me...and since I am not considered a shinigami well...they ain't gon listen," Ho'o answered while walking up to him but came to a full-on stop to see Tōshirō's lieutenant, Rangiku.

"Ohh Ho'o-san! It's been a while," Rangiku said while leaning to her left and placing her hand on her hip smirking.

"Ahh, Rangiku! Yeah...long time no see...yeah...uhh I came here to ask about the mission," Ho'o said in a flustered voice while rubbing the back of his head as he was looking at the ground.

"Still can't seem to look me in the eyes Ho'o-san?" Rangiku teased only for Tōshirō to raise his hand and flick her forehead earning a soft yelp from her lips followed by her left hand being used to cover her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Come Ho'o. We will talk in my office," Tōshirō said closing his eyes and walking off to his office.

"Don't you mean our office?" Rangiku corrected with a chuckle as she followed behind him.

"Sure thing. Later guys...and girls," Ho'o said waving to the other tenth division members as they had gotten to their feet.

-Tōshirō's office-

"So Ho'o, what are you here for?" Tōshirō asked sitting in his chair while Rangiku laid on the couch.

"Like I said. I want to know the plans for our mission. What are our disguises? Is Ichigo them on this? What we do?" Ho'o asked with his hands behind his head.

"Still easygoing as ever," Tōshirō said closing his eyes only to open his left eye and look at Rangiku. "We will be attending the school our ally attends as to not draw too much attention. Also, when we need to fight, Urahara will be providing us with bodies to roam around the town to seek out the enemies known as Arrancars,"

"Urahara, even though he isn't an official soul reaper anymore he still comes in handy," Ho'o complimented with a smile before nodding his head.

"So are we in the same class or are we scattering?" Ho'o asked bringing his hands by his sides now.

"To avoid any unnecessary attention, I think we should scatter," Tōshirō answered.

"Yeah quick question...do I have to participate in means of going to school? The words, best behavior, kind of doesn't stick with me," Ho'o said with a nervous laugh.

"We will all be partaking in the job of going undercover in Ichigo's school. Like it or not," Toshirp answered with a slight glare making Ho'o shiver.

"Okay okay, you win. So series," Ho'o asked in a serious tone surprised Tōshirō slightly while Rangiku had already fallen asleep on the couch.

"We depart to the land of the living early tomorrow," Tōshirō said while closing his eyes earning a slight nod from Ho'o.

"Alright good to know. Oh and mind if I have a small match with your seventh seat, I don't know why but it seems he has a bone to pick with me. Shouldn't take too long," Ho'o asked tilting his head slightly.

"...fine...but don't hurt him too much. He will be helping out in keeping order in this division while I am gone," Tōshirō said closing his eyes and turning away.

"Many thanks, " Ho'o said waving goodbye to Tōshirō before leaving the office.

A few seconds later, Tōshirō felt a powerful spiritual pressure before it eventually vanished waking up the sleeping Rangiku and causing the tenth division captain to get to his feet. They both ran outside to see Kōkichirō laying flat-faced on the ground while Ho'o walked off with no sign of injury or even dust on his clothes.

"Such a dangerous one he is," Rangiku said smirking as she watched him leave.

-Soi Fon's room-

Yoshi, Soi Fon, and Ho'o laid in bed with the vagabond looking up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Tomorrow I leave for the land of the living Soi Fon," Ho'o spoke up.

"...I figured as much. Such an important mission would not be held for too long," Soi Fon replied with her eyes closed.

"At least I gave it my all this one," Ho'o said with a weak laugh.

"I'd say," Yoshi said wrapping her arms around Ho'o's left arm while Soi Fon clung to his right. "I never got to ask this before but...who was better?"

"Haha, that's funny. Like I would answer that question when BOTH of you are holding my arms hostage. Either way, I'm going to get hurt so no. You both were amazing," Ho'o said content with his answer as he closed his eyes.

"Then I assume he is ready for round six," Yoshi said looking at Ho'o causing Soi Fon to tighten her grip on his arm.

"Wait what?" Ho'o asked opening his eyes slightly to look at Yoshi then to Soi Fon who smirked. "Fuck me..."

"You took the words right out of our mouths," Soi Fon whispered.

"Nooooo!" Ho'o screamed before going silent followed by the moans of both women.

-Next morning: In front of the Senkaimon-

Ho'o stood by Tōshirō completely fatigued causing everyone to look at him with raised brows excluding Tōshirō, who was looking forward not wanting to be bothered with trivial things while Rangiku only smirked.

"Long night?" Rangiku asked as she was holding in her laughter.

"...you have no idea," Ho'o said closing his eyes and letting out a sighing heavily.

"Here we go," Tōshirō said as the gate to the land of the living opened up in which everyone walked through.

-Urahara's Shop-

Everyone walked through peacefully excluding Ho'o who had faceplanted into the ground finally giving in to his tired body.

"Someone's had a rough night," Yoruichi said standing beside Urahara smirking.

"From what I heard Soi Fon took him in and...well its been quite noisy at her division lately," Renji said while gritting his teeth.

"...I'm up...I swear...don't let her take me," Ho'o said before pushing himself off the ground and looking at Yoruichi.

"Don't worry Ho'o-san. We have plenty of time to get...reacquainted," Yoruichi teased before looking at Tōshirō along with Urahara who was still fanning himself.

"Right right. Now then welcome everyone. All preparations have been made," Urahara said with a smile before turning away to walk into his shop in which everyone followed.

-Karakura School-

"Is this the room?" Ho'o asked walking down the hallway with Tōshirō leading them as the door slide open revealing the whole group causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock.

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!Tōshirō!" Ichigo shouted surprised.

This however made Tōshirō a little annoyed at how casual Ichigo talked to him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Tōshirō corrected while glaring at Ichigo.

"Yo, don't forget about me man!" Ho'o said raising his hand with a smirk.

"Ho'o-san! What are you all doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Orders..." Renji started before Ho'o butted in.

"We got orders from above," Ho'o said with his arms crossed over his chest while Renji glared at him. "Yeah, we're here to fight the Arrancars."

"Still have your bad habit Ho'o-san," Rangiku said with a smirk making Ho'o chuckle and Renji shake his head.

"...anyway, by entering the real world and joining forces with the shinigami representative, so we've been told," Renji said with a shrug.

"Arran...who?" Ichigo asked while blinking his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm kind of with Ichigo with this one. What's an Arrancar again? All I know is that they have the power of a soul reaper and a hollow...but that's about it," Ho'o said with a shrug.

"What's with you two? I get Ichigo but not you Ho'o?" Renji said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one tells me anything!" Ho'o shouted while spreading his arms out.

"Ichigo fought them," Renji pointed out.

"Fought them?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji.

"The guys who tore you up the other day," Rukia's voice was heard catching everyone's attention making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"Ahhh, and there it is. I was wondering why only Renji was going," Ho'o said with a nod.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji shouted while looking at Ho'o who turned around completely to face the soul reaper.

"No offense Renji but you are weak as hell. The only powerhouse we have here is Tōshirō and maybe Ikkaku," Ho'o pointed out with his hands behind his head.

While Renji and Ho'o were talking to one another, Rukia and Ichigo were staring at one another before the young shinigami launched herself forward and kicked the blondes head knocking him back into Ho'o. The vagabond turned to face Ichigo and looked at Rukia to quickly get the message and smirked before getting what was going on. Ichigo glared at Rukia and brought his hand up to his cheek where Rukia's feet hit him.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing Rukia?!" Ichigo shouted before Ho'o took hold of Ichigo's arms preventing him from blocking his face as well as moving.

"Give it to him Rukia," Ho'o said smirking.

Rukia did not even wait for Ho'o to finish talking as she started to slap Ichigo across the face two times as hard as she could.

"YOU BITCH!" Ichigo shouted while glaring at Rukia again.

"What's with that cowardly face? Huh?" Rukia shouted back at Ichigo before putting on her soul glove to grab Ichigo at the top of his head and pull his soul out.

"Damn," Ho'o commented.

"Come with me!" Rukia shouted before running and jumping out of the window with Ichigo's soul in hand.

"I knew this was going to happen," Rangiku commented with a sigh.

"Well, he needs looking after right?" Ho'o said before dropping Ichigo's soulless body to the floor.

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that too," Ikakku pitched in as he looked out the window Rukia had exited from.

"Really? Even as sullen as he was, he looked pretty excited by that," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Uhh, I don't think he was excited at all. Happy, yeah but not excited," Ho'o pointed out while shaking his head.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Ho'o," Rangiku countered while looking at the vagabond.

"Too bad, you're getting it whether you like it or not!" Ho'o replied with a smirk.

"Hey, you guys! Just be quiet!" Tōshirō commanded but got no reply.

"What did they do to Ichigo? Is he dead? Man, they are bad news...especially that bald one," A student commented.

This caused Ikkaku to grit his teeth before turning into a wicked smile while slowly facing the students still in the room while pulling out his wooden sword that was slipped between his belt and pants.

"Whoever called me bald...come out now!" Ikakku demanded.

"Don't let'em get to you man. They're just scared," Ho'o said looking at the students.

"I'll give them a real reason to be scared!" Ikakku shouted only for Ho'o to wrap his arms around his waist to stop him from charging the students.

"Nope! That'd only cause more harm than good Ikkaku! So knock it off!" Ho'o shouted while trying to hold Ikakku back as he swung his wooden sword at the students.

"Shut up! Let me at'em!" Ikakku shouted.

"Somebody take over for me," Tōshirō whispered while gritting his teeth.

"That's it," Ho'o whispered as he lifted Ikakku off the ground to perform a suplex slamming Ikakku's head into the ground and knocking him out.

Sighing at the sudden silence, Ho'o released Ikakku's unconscious body to stand up and dust his pants off while looking around.

"Anyone else?" Ho'o asked with his hands by his sides.

As the vagabond looked around, he saw no one stepping up causing him to sigh in relief and nod his head.

"Alright. Let's take Ikakku and Ichigo to the infirmary," Ho'o suggested with a smile while looking at Tōshirō who sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Renji take Ichigo. Ho'o, you got Ikakku," Tōshirō said making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"Wait what?" Ho'o said making Tōshirō look at his direction.

"You knocked him out. You take care of him," Tōshirō explained with narrowed eyes.

"...fair enough," Ho'o said with a shrug before grabbing Ikakku's right hand and started to drag him across the floor with Renji leading the way.

-Ichigo's Room-

"Where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked as he stood in his room with Rukia standing by his bed looking around with a smile.

"Here," Renji answered but clearly not in the room.

"That voice! Renji? Where are you?" Ichigo asked looking around the room confused.

Suddenly, the cover for his light fell revealing Renji, Rangiku, and Yumichika heads with a smile. Soon enough, they all began to go through the hole in the ceiling with Renji leading and Rangiku followed by Yumichika. Renji landed on the light cover and smiled while looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo. It's been a while...guess not," Renji greeted.

"What did you guys do to my light?!" Ichigo screamed.

"We tried to put in a new lightbulb," Rangiku answered just as Ikakku poked his head through the hole int he ceiling and glared at the Lieutenant.

"With what?" Ikakku asked as Rangiku looked at the bald soul reaper only to slap him across the face causing the male shinigami to crash into the floor.

"Don't be so uptight. Let's get along and have fun," Rangiku said with a smile before looking around noticing Ho'o did not follow them just as Kon launched himself toward the Lieutenant in an attempt to fondle her massive breasts just to get punched in the face.

"...the hell is that?" Ho'o asked with a tired expression as he fell through the hole from the ceiling.

"It's a mod-soul that lives with Ichigo. His name is Kon," Rukia explained.

"A perv to I'm guessing," Ho'o commented with a raised brow.

"Just like you Ho'o-san," Rangiku added with a playful chuckle.

"No, you women are pervs. I am just a victim who has no say in the matter. You all give me one of two choices...go with it or run for my life," Ho'o countered now looking at Rangiku.

Rukia blushed softly and coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"Aside from that...Renji, can you explain what the Arrancar's are for Ichigo...and Ho'o," Rukia said looking at Ho'o.

"Thank you," Ho'o said with a smile.

Renji nods before sitting on the bed right beside Rukia who had pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw.

"The Arrancar are Hollows who have removed their masks and gained the power of both Hollow and Shinigami. Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen, and his use of the Hougyoku. And those were two from the other day. You understand all of this, don't you?" Renji asked as Rukia made her drawings known to represent the Arrancar and what the redhead was saying as he looked at Ichigo who was lost in thought before looking at Ho'o.

"I somewhat got it," Ho'o spoke up while giving a thumbs-up as Ichigo looked up at Renji nodding.

"Yeah, I got it. I'd get it better if Rukia didn't use her sketchbook," Ichigo commented causing Rukia to beam her book at his face earning a chuckle from Ho'o.

"At least he's honest, " Ho'o said looking at Ichigo snickering a little.

"At first Sou Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move," Renji continued.

"...and look what happened...fricken idiots," Ho'o commented earning a glare from Renji before he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Then we suddenly lost three captains to the enemy. And on top of that, we're still a mess after the whole Bounto affair. But they're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the real world, we could no longer just hang back. And we're the ones they selected," Renji finished up making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"Who chose you?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhh, Captain-Commander Yamamoto chose me that's for sure. The other captains chose these guys...except Captain Tōshirō. From what I heard, Captain-Commander Yamamoto chose him as leader of this mission," Ho'o said looking at Renji while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ever since they were killed by Aizen, Room 46 has been vacant," Renji said closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"...well that explains why he wanted me to come. Something you did not know excluding Captain Tōshirō," Ho'o said looking at Renji. "Captain-Commander is calling all the shots. That's how it should have been anyway. Damn cowards,"

"Yes...Rukia was selected because she knows Ichigo the best," Renji said raising his head slightly.

"No! I was selected because of my abilities," Rukia argued with a blush.

"I'm closest to Rukia out of all the available fighters, so I was selected...and then I was told to pick out some fighters that I could trust who were below captain class. I asked Ikakku-san to work together with me. And then Yumichika-san insisted on going..." Renji continued to explain while Ho'o had fallen asleep with his head down.

-Kage's Prison-

"These Arrancar's...the power of both a shinigami and a Hollow. One would make a fine bodyguard to you," Kage spoke as Ho'o sat on the ground looking forward.

"If what they are saying is true then that would be one hell of a tall order. It would probably force you to take action Kage...if you want to pull one of them here to...chat," Ho'o said with a shrug.

"I cannot. Your body could barely handle a portion of my power last time I was force to step in. This time, you will have to bring them here yourself," Kage said making Ho'o chuckle.

"Are you series? You decimated a Bount who could have blown up the entire Soul Society but you cannot even help a little to capture an Arrancar? Kind of powerful being are you if you can't even do that?" Ho'o questioned as he stood up with a smirk.

"There are reasons why I cannot step in. If I had finished the fight with the bount a second late, your body would have exploded causing me to fall back to square one. I will not take that risk," Kage answered.

Ho'o was going to argue before he heard the sound of Captain Tōshirō shouting at him causing his vision to go pitch-black.

-Ichigo's room-

"HO'O!" Tōshirō shouted causing Ho'o to snap awake and look around.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Ho'o shouted while looking around. "Uhh, what I miss?"

"...nothing. We are heading out," Tōshirō said as Rangiku watched while Renji was holding a screaming Kon in his left hand laughing.

"So Ichigo knows how long we're staying right?" Ho'o asked standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah. Until the fight with the Arrancar is over," Ichigo said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, another question...where are we all staying at?" Ho'o asked before looking at Ichigo who shook his head.

"I already said no to everyone else," Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn. Shut down before I even got a word out. Meh fair enough," Ho'o said with a shrug while smiling.

"Let's go," Tōshirō said as everyone left Ichigo's house excluding Rukia for now.

-Outside of Ichigo's House-

"So, where is everyone going?" Ho'o asked with his hands behind his head.

"For the time being, I'll be staying with Orihime," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Did you get her permission?" Ho'o asked looking at the female soul reaper with a raised brow causing Rangiku to look away with a smile. "I will take that as a no..."

"...but that kid can't say no once someone asks her a favor," Rangiku answered as she glanced at Ho'o who shook his head.

"So you're going to take advantage of an innocent girl? That's messed up," Ho'o commented with his hands on his hips as Rangiku chuckled while looking over to her captain Tōshirō.

"Are you coming too, Captain?" Rangiku asked with a smile.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Tōshirō answered while closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as the two starts to walk away.

"You should come, it'll be fun!" Rangiku said with her hands behind her back as she laughed.

"For you maybe," Tōshirō added.

"We'll be leaving, too," Ikakku said as he leaned forward while looking at Ho'o and Renji before turning and walking off with Yumichika following behind him.

"Any idea where to?" Renji asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know. I don't need you to take care of me. I never intended to ask for help from you. You've got to find a place to sleep on your own, you know?" Ikkaku said.

"Alright so where you headed off to Renji?" Ho'o asked looking at the redhead with a raised brow.

"I'm off to Urahara-san's," Renji said before looking up at Ichigo's room where he could hear Rukia and Ichigo yelling at each other. "Plus there are some things I have to ask,"

"Ahh, cool. I guess I'll be going with you. Otherwise, Yoruichi would drag me there anyway," Ho'o said with a shrug.

-Nighttime-

Ho'o and Renji were both in the living room with the redhead drinking tea while the Vagabond laid flat on his back fast asleep. Finally, Ho'o was able to get his rest even if for a bit. Renji's eyes widened due to feeling a strong spiritual pressure while Ho'o laid on the ground unaffected. Groaning, Renji got up and looked over at his sleeping companion.

"Ho'o-san. Wake up. The Arrancar are here," Renji shouted only getting a grumbled groan before he turned on his side causing his back to face Renji now.

Renji glared at Ho'o but smirked before turning to face the door and open it only to stop in his tracks.

"Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san," Renji said respectfully making Ho'o quickly get to his feet and face toward the doorway to see no one.

"...alright. You win. Let's go," Ho'o said as he stretched his arms over his head groaning loudly as he was slowly waking up.

Renji nodded before both soul reapers tossed a gikon into their mouths causing their souls to come out and leaving their Gigai behind. Ho'o rolled his shoulders back and followed after Renji by flash stepping out of Urahara's shop and in the air overlooking the city. In front of them, two figures appeared both wearing white attire yet one was taller than the other as well as different hair color and length. The one on the left had long blonde hair while the other had short pitch-black hair along with one having a standard katana while the other held a Muramasa.

"So, these are Arrancar," Ho'o commented while looking at the two more clearly.

Now that they just stood still, Ho'o could get a better look at them now as well as their mask. The blonde having what seemed like a flat hat while the other one seemed to wear the top of a falcons head.

'Be on guard. The one with the falcon skull...I sense something off about him,' Kage warned making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"So who are you guys?" Ho'o asked with a smile while unsheathing his tanto with his right hand while his opposite hand to hold the sheath while Renji drew his zanpakuto.

"I am Arrancar #15. Yylfordt Granz," The blonde-haired Arrancar introduced with a confident smirk.

Ho'o nodded and looked to the other aiming his zanpakuto at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ho'oku'u Aupuni. The vagabond," Ho'o said waiting on the other Arrancar to introduce himself.

The nameless Arrancar slowly faced Ho'o before disappearing and reappearing in front of the vagabond bringing his Muramasa down toward his head. Ho'o's eyes widened as he brought up his tanto and his sheath to block the attack and was launched backward toward the ground. Renji looked at the other Arrancar and was about to strike him only to be attacked by Yylfordt as he was being pushed back.

Ho'o groaned as he got up off the floor he had crashed into and looked up to see the same Arrancar appear and bring his Muramasa down on him again. Rolling out of the way, Ho'o nodded his head at the other while twirling the tanto in his fingers.

"Someone's impatient," Ho'o commented before flash stepping and appearing in front of the nameless with his tanto racing toward his face.

Without a hint of surprise, the Arrancar moved his head to the left while quickly bringing up the blade of his Muramasa. Ho'o smirked and used his tanto's sheath in a means as a guard as the vagabond was launched upward. As Ho'o's ascending decreased, the nameless Arrancar appeared five meters away from him smiling.

"I am Zephyroth Mura," He introduced finally while tilting his head slightly.

"Afterall that, now you tell me your name?" Ho'o asked with a soft chuckle.

"Only those that have proven themselves can know my name," Zephyroth replied with a smirk while slowly bringing his hands onto the handle of his weapon while the blade aimed up and the tip trained on Ho'o.

"And what about the other Arrancar's? Don't you work with them? Comrades, to say?" Ho'o asked narrowing his eyes.

"In a battle, you can only depend on yourself. Now...come" Zephyroth said with a faint smile.

Ho'o chuckled at this before nodding his head before aiming his right pointing finger at Zephyroth.

"Hadou #4: Byakurai (White/Pale Lightning)," Ho'o whispered before firing white lightning from his fingertips directly toward Zephyroth.

As the hadou was mere inches from hitting the Arrancar, he simply moved his head slightly avoiding the bolt of lightning with ease. Ho'o could not help but narrow his eyes before dashing forward and crashing his tanto against Zephyroth's Mramasa he used to block the vagabonds charge. As they were locked in a stalemate, Ho'o aimed again but this time with his left palm.

"Hadou #31: Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon/Shot of red fire)," Ho'o spoke as he smirked.

Zephyroth smirked in kind before releasing his grip on his Muramasa with his left hand to thrust it forward and grab Ho'o's left wrist in a means to have his kido fire away from his body. Ho'o was not only surprised at Zephyroth's decision but also how easily he overpowered him. With Zephyroth still having a grasp on Ho'o's wrist, he pulled him forward with the blade of his Muramasa aimed at his neck. Gritting his teeth, he took hold of Zephyroth's shoulder while bringing his zanpakuto to block the blade from cutting his head off.

"Hadou #1: Sho (Thrust)!" Ho'o shouted as Zephyroth was launched away from the vagabond forcing him to release him from his hold. "Damn your aggressive..."

Zephyroth only tilted his head before appearing in front of Ho'o again forcing him to bring his left hand up that held the sheath of his Zanpakuto as well as his tanto to guard against the attack.

"Yep. Speed and power..." Ho'o commented with a nervous smile.

"Shall I give you despair?" Zephyroth asked with pleased eyes before shifting his body and slashing forward launching Ho'o backward as the Arrancar followed after him.

"Worth a shot," Ho'o said correcting himself and dashing toward Zephyroth who thrust his Muramasa forward. 'Hope this works.'

Ho'o brought his left hand forward and used the sheath to hit the Muramasa to have it aim from his chest to his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, the Muramasa blade had pierced his shoulder easily while Zephyroth widened his eyes. Instead of stopping, Ho'o continued to slide down the long blade with his tanto aimed at the Arrancar grinning. Zephyroth sighed in disappointment before bringing his left hand up and easily redirect the blade of the tanto safely away from his head.

"Foolish," Zephyroth commented until he saw a knee crash into his head knocking him back along with his Muramasa being pulled out.

"Not so...foolish now ah?" Ho'o countered with a smirk while panting softly.

"Yes," Zephyroth whispered as he looked at Ho'o with a slight grin now.

"What?" Ho'o asked before looking at his wound to see it was still there. "Why am I not healing?"

"Why so confused?" Zephyroth asked narrowing his eyes as Ho'o blinked at his wound that did not want to heal. "Is this the first time you are fighting an opponent...you cannot heal from?"

This caught Ho'o's attention as he looked at Zephyroth.

"Your style of fighting...will not work on me...vessel of the forgotten one," Zephyroth spoke taking hold of his Muramasa with both hands on the handle now.

"...how do you know?" Ho'o asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot more then you think Ho'o," Zephyroth replied before flying forward and spinning sideways bringing his Muramasa toward Ho'o's midsection.

Snapping out of his surprised state, he brought his tanto and sheath to his side blocking the Muramasa but being launched to the left. Even though he blocked the blade, the impact was enough to bruise his side gritting his teeth. Ho'o kept his eyes locked on Zephyroth and prepared himself only to look down and see his bruised side heal like normal. Seeing this, he caught a thought before looking back at Zephyroth witnessing him thrust his Muramasa toward his chest again.

Ho'o quickly used his tanto to deflect the blade of the Muramasa away only to have it pulled back and race forward again. Cursing in the back of his mind, Ho'o used the sheath to deflect it this time. This went on for a solid ten seconds before Ho'o placed his left palm forward with narrowed eyes.

"Bokyado #4: Kame no Yami (Wave of the turtle)!" Ho'o shouted before gritting his teeth as blood began to drip out of his right eye.

Zephyroth narrowed his eyes as a black sphere formed in front of him. Before it could pop, Zephyroth had swiped his Muramasa across the center of the sphere destroying it. This act made Ho'o's eyes widen in surprise before gritting his teeth and pointing his left at Zephyroth's form.

"Bakudouo #61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods of Prison)," Ho'o spoke as six thin, but wide, beams of light slammed into Zephyroth midsection locking him in place.

Zephyroth looked at the beams of light that locked him in place before looking at Ho'o who had both his palms placed together.

"Bokyado #2: Fenikkusu No Bakuhatsu," Ho'o said as blood began to drip from his left eye now as a red sphere started to form behind Zephyroth.

"Weak," Zephyroth whispered before breaking out of the kido seal and spinning swiftly cutting the red sphere in half before looking at Ho'o.

"How?" Ho'o asked with narrowed eyes while preparing his zanpakuto and sheath now.

"...although you lasted the longest out of all the forgotten ones vessels. You are by far...the weakest," Zephyroth said in a disappointed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ho'o questioned while glaring at Zephyroth.

'Ho'o. Run now,' Kage commanded.

"I am the reason...all his vessels died. Over and over again," Zephyroth explained with narrowed eyes.

"...but...your an Arrancar. How could you kill the other vessels when Aizen had just started making complete Arrancar's?" Ho'o questioned.

"I have no need to answer...a dead man," Zephyroth said before racing toward Ho'o again but before he could reach him, a sword made of complete energy flew out of the vagabonds shirt and toward the Arrancar.

This caused him to stop in his tracks and bring his Muramasa up to deflect the sword while narrowing his eyes.

"So, you still have some tricks up your sleeve," Zephyroth commented while laughing softly.

"You have no idea," Ho'o said while taking a deep breath. "Eien No Heiwa No Sanbika (Hymn of everlasting Peace.)"

Ho'o whispered as his body was coated in pitch-black energy with only his white eyes being visible with the blackness almost looking like a skintight suit now.

"Oh?" Zephyroth said with amusement before racing toward Ho'o.

'Are you sure it is wise? Last I checked, you need shadows for this to be more effective,' Yoshi asked in which Ho'o sighed.

"I have an idea. Not sure if it'll work but its better then fighting him normally. The way of Oblivion doesn't work on this guy and he knows more about what Kage is then our master is letting on," Ho'o answered before dashing forward and bringing his blade against Zephyroth stopping his advance.

"Where did this strength come from?" Zephyroth asked with an amused smile now.

"Ryu Mizu (Water Dragon)," Ho'o whispered as a blue sphere appeared in front of Zephyroth.

Zephyroth scoffed softly before trying to push Ho'o back to take out the sphere but this time did not move an inch. The sphere itself popped and released high pressured water while pushing him back. Ho'o narrowed his eyes before vanishing out of sight and appear right behind Zephyroth, back to back.

"Houou Rakurai (Phoenix lightning strike), " Ho'o whispered as he walked forward leaving behind a white sphere.

As Zephyroth turned in an attempt to cut the sphere, it opened up and electrocuted the Arrancar gaining a groan of pain. Ho'o sighed and turned toward Zephyroth to see his Muramasa piercing the vagabond's shoulder.

"Do you think something so weak would work?" Zephyroth asked as he looked at Ho'o with a smile. "Let me give you a glimpse of death."

Ho'o smirked lightly as he took hold of the blade while shutting his eyes tight. Zephyroth had no idea what was going on until hundreds of swords sprang out of Ho'o's body forcing the Arrancar to pull his weapon back. Once Zephyroth had freed his Muramasa back, he started to deflect and block every sword flying his way with a bit of a struggle.

"Seems I can't beat him alone after all. Even with the shadow cloak on. I have another idea though. Can I count on you to watch my back, Yoshi?" Ho'o whispered.

'Of course Ho'o-sama,' Yoshi replied.

"Let's do this," Ho'o commented with a confident smile again before rushing toward the Arrancar just as he deflected the last sword.

Zephyroth smiled as he saw Ho'o racing toward him again as they clashed blades but this time, the Arrancar quickly parried the tanto to the side followed by bringing the butt end of the Muramasa's handle to his gut nearly knocking the wind out of him. Ho'o shook his head as a sword flew out of his shoulder racing toward Zephyroth gut forcing him to back off once again.

"Another hides within your shadows," Zephyroth commented while narrowing his eyes. "Clever."

"Thanks...I guess..." Ho'o spoke raising his head to look the Arrancar with an annoyed glance while Zephyroth chuckled.

"Whoever is helping you...will not be safe from my blade," Zephyroth said before preparing his stance again until he glanced to where Grimmjaw was and saw Tousen behind him.

A soft sigh of disappointment escaped Zephyroth's lips as he slowly straightened himself from his stance to look over at Tousen.

"Seems we will have to call it a draw...this time," Zephyroth spoke before looking at Ho'o one last time.

"Like I would let you leave...when I have so many questions for ya," Ho'o said straightening up while grinning.

"...you do not yet have the power to stop me Ho'o...but in time maybe," Zephyroth replied as he looked back at with his Muramasa raised over his head. "Brisa (Breeze)"

Zephyroth quickly brought his sword down in a slashing motion while standing perfectly still. Ho'o narrowed his eyes and brought his zanpakuto forward along with his sheath in a means to defend against the oncoming attack. A soft breeze past by him but nothing else as Ho'o blinked his eyes.

"It seems your friend can only help you so much Ho'o. Pity. If you survive, then I hope we meet again to finish what we have started," Zephyroth said before turning his back on Ho'o and vanishing from sight.

"What was all..." Ho'o started until his pitch-black clothing tore apart followed by a slash starting from the top of his head down to the bottom of his pelvis. "Well damn."

Yoshi immediately appeared out of his shadow and aught him looking upon his wound. Thankfully the coating of shadows softened it but not enough to stop the damage from his chest, down to his lower gut.

"...breeze..." Ho'o spoke before blacking out forcing Yoshi to grit her teeth and pull him into his shadow in means to get answers from Kage.

-Kage's Prison-

Yoshi appeared before Kage while laying Ho'o on his back.

"SAVE HIM!" Yoshi demanded as she turned her gaze to Kage with rage in her eyes.

Kage remained silent as he looked upon Ho'o who was bleeding out. He was at a loss of words before closing his eyes and vanishing from sight.

"This should not be possible," Kage's voice echoed throughout the prison in which Yoshi looked around only to have a child-like figure appear in front of her.

Yoshi looked at the child with narrowed eyes while gripping her hands into fists.

"What shouldn't be possible?" Yoshi asked while taking a step toward the child.

The child walked past Yoshi and to Ho'o before bringing his right hand forward and swaying it over the vagabonds wound. As his hand moved across the wound, it closed up as well as causing his lost blood to seep back into his body. Once the wound was healed, a long scar was left behind which annoyed Kage.

"So...he has come back after all," Kage spoke closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"...who came back?" Ho'o asked opening his eyes and groaning in pain as he forced himself to sit up.

"...the hunter of my vessels," Kage answered with an annoyed tone while gripping balling his hand into a fist.

"I thought...you couldn't remember your past..." Ho'o spoke opening his eyes and looking at the child before them.

"His presence...has reminded me of his might. None of my vessels could ever defeat him and in turn, was killed in the process," Kage said before closing his eyes and causing the child to fade away. "We have much to talk about Ho'o."

/To be continued...

And that is it for this chapter of the vagabond.

This is an early note that I may calm down on the lemon scenes for now.

...but if you want me to put them back in please let me know.

Of course like always please leave a constructive review^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: History and Limits

Ho'o and Yoshi sat on the ground as the child stood before them in place of his real body.

"What do you mean there is much you have to tell me? Damn straight there are. I mean this is the first time you're actually going to tell me...in detail...what the hell's up!" Ho'o shouted with his hands raised over his head.

"I do not know his name, but his fighting style is enough for me to know what he is after. You saw his aggressive approach?" Kage asked looking at Ho'o.

"Well yeah. I fought him. That guy nearly cut my head off multiple times without even introducing himself," Ho'o confirmed in which Kage sighed while shaking his head.

Ho'o was about to ask what he meant before swaying his hands and creating a large-scale scenario in which another one of his Heralds fought the Arrancar only to die in seconds of encountering him. With a snap of Kage's puppets finger, another scene played out where although the herald defended against the first attack, the second caught the bearer off guard and cutting him down. It went on and on at how Zephyroth killed them over and over forcing Kage to repeat over for millions of years although Arrancar were not that well known back then.

"God damn Kage. The fuck did you do to piss this guy off. From what I can tell he has been doing this for thousands...and if not maybe even millions of years," Ho'o admitted while rubbing the back of his head at the events he witnessed.

"He is one of many to stop my return," Kage answered making Ho'o's eyes widen in shock.

"THERE'S MORE OF THESE FUCKERS! I BARELY SURVIVED THIS BITCH AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THERE MORE? DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ho'o shouted before bringing his hands to hold the back of his head as he leaned back groaning.

"This Arrancar...even though he was incomplete found a way to enter the Soul Society to kill my Heralds. I am not sure who or what is helping him but from what I can...recall so far...he is the strongest of the group," Kage announced while the child slowly started to sink into the ground.

"So, what can I do to get stronger? From that fight alone I can tell I ain't strong enough," Ho'o admitted with an annoyed tone while staring at the ground.

"You will have to figure it out yourself. You have only fought those you knew you could win against," Kage said earning a groan from Ho'o.

"Than what can I do to better myself?" Ho'o asked looking up at Kage.

"...ask for help...although you are powerful now...you are not unbeatable. That was proven a day ago," Kage answered.

"Wait a day ago? What time is it?" Ho'o asked blinking his eyes.

"It has only been the night," Kage said causing Ho'o to sigh in relief.

"...who am I supposed to ask to help train me?" Ho'o asked before going completely silent.

"You know which ones I speak of do you not? You haven't trained with them in years nor fought them because you know as much as I that you could never beat them" Kage explained as his herald looked at the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who is Kage-sama talking about?" Yoshi asked looking Ho'o.

Ho'o looked at Yoshi before closing his eyes and sighing. He stood up straight and placed both hands behind his head blushing lightly.

"...my former mentors..." Ho'o said as he faced upward.

"Former mentors?" Yoshi repeated confused.

"I wasn't born like this...well technically I was but...I was trained by Yoruichi-sama and Urahara-san. Both taught me and honed my skills to become who I am today. But to this day I still can't beat them in a one on one fight," Ho'o said opening up his eyes and sighing.

"You are not the only one who is training," Kage announced making Ho'o open his eyes. "The others of your group are also training hard...and even Ichigo, as well as his friends, are training."

"What about me?" Yoshi asked looking up at Kage.

"I will train you personally. You lack Kido spells as well as mastery of your full potential. Your training will be hellish," Kage answered while glaring at Yoshi.

"Can't you train me to?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow while he had his hands by his sides.

"I have only one puppet to use as I see fit and it would not prove a match against you Ho'o. If you truly wish to grow stronger you will have to find you're limit again...and break past it," Kage said making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"...my old saying..." Ho'o said looking at the ground.

"If Ho'o-sama can defeat your puppet without too much of a challenge then why pit it against me?" Yoshi asked with a raised brow.

"As I said before. You lack Kido spells. Unlike you, Ho'o is very knowledgeable about fighting with Kido as well as swordplay. His mixed and versatile fighting style is too much for my puppet to be a suitable match for him to grow stronger but for you...it is just a match," Kage warned.

"Try me. I can take it out with Kido," Yoshi assured with a smirk.

"...be careful Yoshi. You are not the first Bount to underestimate my puppets," Kage warned as the puppet slowly rose from her shadow silently.

Yoshi looked over her shoulder and saw that the puppet had lightly tapped her back with its bladed right hand.

"In my prison, you will not die...but you will still feel every ounce of pain the puppet inflicts on you," Kage explained as the puppet pierced her from behind causing her to gasp in pain with her eyes going wide. "For every failure, you will learn...or repeat your suffering."

"Damn. Maybe I can help you out a little?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoshi as the puppet pulled its blade out of her back and took ten steps away from her.

"No...this is...my training...I will not be babied by anyone...not even you...Ho'o-sama..." Yoshi spoke as she fell to her knee panting softly at the pain she experienced.

"Knowing this. Yoshi will be too busy training and will not help you in the future. Now go. You have much to catch up on after all and time...is not on our side," Kage spoke as darkness crept up Ho'o's legs forcing him to close his eyes.

-Real World-

Ho'o appeared outside of Urahara's shop from the shadow of the wall with his hands by his sides.

"Man, this is embarrassing..." Ho'o whispered to himself before walking up to the store as the door of the building opened slowly revealing nothing but darkness inside. "That is not...creepy whatsoever..."

"Where were you?" A voice whispered behind him making Ho'o jump slightly before slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder to see Yoruichi smiling lightly.

"I was...healing up...somewhere..." Ho'o answered with a nervous chuckle.

"And where was this somewhere?" Yoruichi asked with her eyes closing slightly while her hands wrapped around his body allowing her breasts to press against his back.

"someplace..." Ho'o answered with a shiver as he felt her breath against his neck.

"Good enough for me. At least I know your safe and sound," Yoruichi said as she released Ho'o from her grasp and walked past him. "We started thinking that they had taken you when they retreated,"

"I know sorry about that. I got messed up pretty bad. Almost died actually," Ho'o said while releasing a sigh of relief.

"How so? Did an Arrancar catch you off guard?" Yoruichi asked looking over her shoulder at Ho'o,

"...you can say that...can we talk about this inside the training ground?" Ho'o asked as he followed after Yoruichi.

"Sure. We've been expecting you after all," Yoruichi said while facing forward.

This caused Ho'o to stop in his tracks and blinked his eyes.

"What do you mean we?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow.

"Bakudo #9: Horin (Disintegrated Circle)," Urahara spoke within his shop as a tendril of light shot out of the shop and ensnared Ho'o only to pull him inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ho'o shouted as the door of Urahara's shop closed behind him.

-Underground Training Facility-

Ho'o laid on the ground with half-opened eyes while Urahara and Yoruichi talked to one another. After what seemed like hours, Yoruichi finally walked up to Ho'o and knelt in front of him smiling.

"Now then, where were we?" Yoruichi with a smirk now.

"About me getting wrecked by an Arrancar or that I was missing?" Ho'o asked while rolling his eyes.

"Both," Yoruichi answered while grabbing Ho'o and sitting him upright while Urahara walked over and stood beside his friend.

"...I got two conditions than I will answer all your questions...not like you'll believe me," Ho'o whispered the last part while looking away from the two soul reapers.

"Ho'o-san...you do know that you are in no place to make conditions," Urahara said with a chuckle.

"I am pretty sure I am. After all, I got all the time in the world to waste but the question is...do you?" Ho'o asked closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a smug look.

Yoruichi sighed and stood up before looking at Urahara who shrugged. Seeing that her friend had no idea, she looked back at Ho'o and crossed her arms under her bust.

"What are your conditions?" Yoruichi asked narrowing her eyes.

"First off no more tying me up with Kido...or anything to be more accurate," Ho'o spoke while opening his left eye slightly. "So, let me go."

Yoruichi looked at Urahara who was still connected to Ho'o and nodded before breaking the Kido and releasing Ho'o from its hold. The Vagabond sighed in relief before standing up and dusting his rear off as he looked back at Yoruichi.

"Last condition...I want to train with both of you," Ho'o admitted causing both Yoruichi and Urahara's eyes to widen at this request.

"You train with us? I thought you did not have to train anymore," Urahara said a little surprised.

"Did you lose that bad?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I lost THAT bad. Hell, I could barely keep up with him," Ho'o admitted while looking at the ground with his hands on his hips blushing softly.

"Wait someone beat you in speed?" Yoruichi asked walking up to Ho'o and narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah...is it that surprising?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi as she was moving closer to him.

"Yes, it is. Although I am faster than you, it only means whoever beat you in speed is either as fast as me or even faster," Yoruichi said before she walked past Ho'o with her hand on her chin in thought.

"Ho'o-san. What do you want to train?" Urahara asked walking up to Ho'o while tilting his head slightly.

"First I need to find where my limit is. I lost track of that years ago since I was kind of broken to begin with. To do that...I have to fight both of you," Ho'o answered looking at Urahara with a serious glare only to hear Yoruichi chuckle behind him.

"You fight both of us? Ho'o, you couldn't beat one of us in a one on one fight. What makes you think you would be able to defeat us when we team up?" Yoruichi asked looking over her shoulder at Ho'o.

"I never said I was going to look for easy training. If I want to find my limit, I have to push myself off my lazy ass and start actually working. Fighting one of you would take too long. The more hectic the training, the faster I can learn," Ho'o said sighing heavily. "I've been laying around for far too long,"

"So, you want to punish yourself to find your limit than break past it?" Yoruichi asked turning and walking over to Ho'o to stand to his left.

"...pretty much. But before we get down to it you both have questions?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi than at Urahara.

"If it was someone else I would have something to make sure you are not lying but through all the years I have known you Ho'o you have never lied to us no matter how small of a deal it is," Urahara said with a smile while Yoruichi laughed at the memory of back at the easy-going days.

"It's not in his nature to lie to people he trusts. After all, we did teach him all he knows. Seems we will have to teach him more," Yoruichi said before shrugging and walking toward the stairs. "But your right. We want answers on where you were,"

-Urahara's Shop-

The three sat around a table with tea placed in the center while Ho'o took a nice sip of the drink and smiled.

"Tessai's tea is always good to have before a good interrogation," Ho'o said softly while closing his eyes.

"Ho'o, if I wanted to interrogate you. You wouldn't be drinking tea. You would be pinned to a wall while we questioned you," Yoruichi replied with a chuckle.

"Tea is always good before a good questioning," Ho'o said with a smile before taking another sip of tea in which Urahara chuckled while shaking his head as well.

"Alright now spill it. Where were you while you were injured?" Yoruichi asked leaning back while looking at Ho'o.

"...before I tell you that I gotta tell you both something first. Otherwise, it would be confusing as hell to both of you and a lot more annoying for me to try and explain it," Ho'o said before placing his empty teacup down and opening his eyes slightly.

"Knowing you Ho'o it would still be confusing after you told us," Yoruichi added making every laugh after a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe but it would be a little less confusing. Now listen up because I ain't gonna repeat myself. Cause that shits annoying as hell," Ho'o said while crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

As Yoruichi and Urahara were looking at the Vagabond, he started to explain his whole journey into the darkness as well as the events that unfolded. He left nothing out which included telling them about the Bount known as Yoshi placed to protect him as well as Soi Fon. Upon finishing the explanation, Ho'o opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi who narrowed her eyes at him before turning his focus to Urahara who simply sat there gazing at him.

"...anything?" Ho'o asked with a raised brow while looking between the two.

"That explains a lot actually," Yoruichi said looking at Urahara.

"Your sudden boost of reiatsu as well as why you have not been able to have your zanpakuto enter its Shikai form," Urahara said looking at the ground while scratching his chin.

"...really? Damn, I thought you would both be a little bit more surprised but you both being as you are...makes sense...kind of a bummer though," Ho'o said looking away with disappointed eyes.

"It answers a lot of questions I was going to ask actually," Urahara admitted before laughing softly.

"Is your stamina and endurance part of this being that lives in you?" Yoruichi asked with a raised brow.

"Nah. That was all your fault," Ho'o pointed out with a smirk making Yoruichi chuckle.

"So, because of this...Kage...you were able to survive for a long time. The time you were at death's door when I saved you and Ichigo...that was all Kage's doing?" Yoruichi asked looking at Ho'o.

"Yup," Ho'o answered.

"Bokyado is another one, right?" Urahara asked.

"Yup," Ho'o answered again.

"...what about your carelessness?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

"...no...that one's all me...sadly," Ho'o answered as he hung his head down.

"Well that answers most of our questions," Yoruichi said sighing. "So, this prison...that is where you were when you were seriously injured?"

"Yes and no. I wasn't seriously injured. I think I died," Ho'o answered making both soul reapers eyes widen.

"I thought you were unkillable?" Urahara asked sitting up straight.

"That's what I thought but this Arrancar not only beat me in speed but also accuracy. He knew how to counter almost every single of my moves. I couldn't even touch him. Every time I tried, it would only backfire on me. His sword...it ate away at my reiatsu like crazy and nearly killed me if it wasn't for Kage bringing me back," Ho'o admitted while closing his eyes.

"Who did you lose against?" Urahara asked blinking his eyes.

"An Arrancar called Zephyroth. I thought he was like all the others but...his fighting style, as well as his counters, were more than enough to beat me. It scared me," Ho'o admitted while gripping his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth.

"This Arrancar. What did he look like?" Yoruichi asked causing Ho'o to sigh heavily.

"Well, he's a guy...obviously. Pitch-black eyes had a pale skin color as well as a lean build...oh! And short black hair," Ho'o explained while looking up at the ceiling. "Lastly, his mask looked like the skull of a falcon. Dude wore it like a hat."

"I remember reports of such an Arrancar entering the Soul Society and killing only one resident before disappearing. No matter what we did, we could never catch him or even find him. All we were rumors as well as past sightings...which was useless since he would pop up in completely different areas every time," Urahara explained while bringing his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Wait? There were reports of this guy. Why hasn't anyone told me about this?" Ho'o asked looking at Urahara.

"Because we thought it was random. Until now, that was what we set it as, random attacks. Now we know there was a reason why he appeared only once in a blue moon," Urahara said while sighing.

"Well, that's reassuring...I guess...anything else you wanna let me in on?" Ho'o asked with his hands placed by his side while leaning back.

"So far that is it. Now, this Bount...how is she your guardian?" Yoruichi asked with a raised brow. "Alongside Soi Fon,"

"Ah, crap. Right. That. They both made a deal with Kage and as such are both linked to him. Yoshi wanted to become the strongest Bount and like that Kage unlocked her full potential. Soi Fon wished to free my soul and she will get it...after I play my part in resurrecting Kage," Ho'o explained while groaning.

"Anything else you want to tell us that you haven't?" Yoruichi said with a raised brow.

"Uhh there's another Bount that made a deal with Kage but not for power but rather peace," Ho'o said while scratching the top of his head. "I think his name is...Koga...Go Koga, there we go!"

"And what does Kage get in return?" Yoruichi asked with a raised brow.

"When the time comes, Koga will lead Kage's army to war...in doing so the army of puppets will help him make a settlement for Bounts that may appear in the future," Ho'o explained in which Yoruichi blinked.

"If it weren't you Ho'o I would have called you delusional at this point," Yoruichi said with a soft smile.

"Thanks...I think," Ho'o said unsure if it was a compliment or not.

"That's enough talking," Yoruichi said standing up and dusting her sides off while closing her eyes.

"I agree," Urahara said as he also stood up.

"Wait what's going on?" Ho'o asked as he stood up as well.

"We're going to spar with you Ho'o. If what you say is true then you have to get back to your older self," Yoruichi said looking at Ho'o.

"...I am ready to learn," Ho'o said while bowing his head.

"Then let's get started. There's no time to waste," Yoruichi spoke while walking toward the entrance to the training room.

"Oh, before I forget. Others will be training in the room as well," Urahara said while following Yoruichi.

"Who's training?" Ho'o asked following the male soul reaper.

"You'll see," Yoruichi answered glancing over her shoulder at Ho'o.

-Underground training-

As Ho'o arrived at the training room, he saw Renji using his bankai and Chad sparring with one another along with Rukia training with Orihime.

"When you said they would be training I did not expect them to be this intense," Ho'o admitted while watching Chad go head to head against Renji's bankai.

"Trust me when I say this Ho'o. It is going to be nothing like the training me and Urahara are going to put you through," Yoruichi promised while looking over to Rukia and Renji. "Rukia, Renji. You might have to call it a day for now if you do not want to get caught in the crossfire,"

"What crossfire?" Renji shouted while Rukia flash stepped by Yoruichi.

"Is Ho'o-san also going to train?" Rukia asked as Renji appeared by her side looking at the Vagabond.

"Yup," Ho'o said with a nervous smile.

"What's your training anyway?" Renji asked with a raised brow before he looked at Yoruichi and Urahara then back at Ho'o with wide eyes. "You're fighting these two by yourself?"

"Yeah...I know I know. I'm going to get my ass kicked...a lot," Ho'o said with a groan while looking away.

"That's an understatement. You're going to get beaten to a pulp," Renji corrected while holding in a laugh which Rukia elbowed his gut.

"...be that as it may. I don't see any other way to train. You both would not even give me a good warm-up and so...I came up with this plan...after given a hint from someone," Ho'o said closing his eyes mostly while looking at the ground.

"Enough talking. It's been a while since I let loose. You sure you don't want any help or pull any punches?" Yoruichi asked cracking her knuckles while smirking.

"Even if I said yes you still would not hold back...but yeah, don't go easy on me. Come at me as if you're going to kill me," Ho'o spoke while closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"...Renji-san. Rukia-chan. Please take your partners and leave this area for now. I am afraid we cannot be held responsible for what may happen here," Urahara warned while raising his cane with a serious expression.

Renji and Rukia's eyes widen as Urahara and Yoruichi were slowly increasing their spiritual pressure.

"Chad! Orihime! We're leaving for today!" Renji shouted in which the two humans ran over to meet up with their training partners only to be rushed to leave.

As soon as they left, Yoruichi and Urahara released their spiritual pressure completely in which Ho'o gritted his teeth while glaring at his former mentors.

"Going all out at the start! Alright!" Ho'o shouted before standing up and unsheathing his tanto grinning.

"You wanted training Ho'o. Don't regret your choice," Yoruichi spoke before flash stepping in front of him and delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to Ho'o's left rib which launched him straight into the wall of the room.

"No holding back," Urahara spoke as he appeared in front of Ho'o who was still picking himself up. "Bakudo #61: Rikojokoro (Six Rods Prison of Light)."

Ho'o's eyes widen as his form was impaled by six pillars of light locking him in place before Urahara sighed and transformed his cane into his zanpakuto Shikai.

"Cry, Benehime," Urahara whispered before slashing upward at Ho'o creating a crimson line that whistled loudly.

Ho'o's eyes widened as a large gash wound revealed itself between the vagabonds' body. Gritting his teeth, Ho'o's wounds healed before he dashed forward and thrust his right fist toward Urahara's chest. Instead of hitting Urahara's chest, his fist connected with a crimson shield in front of the male soul reaper.

"Damn. You really are going all out," Ho'o said with a nervous smile.

"You told us not to hold back," Urahara replied before narrowing his eyes. "Shred, Benehime," He whispered before slashing at the shield and causing it to shot hundreds of crimson shards at Ho'o.

Ho'o was launched back as blood splattered into the wall as well as the ground while he used his arms to try and defend his body as futile as it was. Once the onslaught of shards halted, Ho'o panted heavily as he slowly dropped his hands but saw a shadow over his form. This made Ho'o look up and saw Yoruichi descend and slam her heel down on his shoulder.

"FUCK!" Ho'o shouted as he fell to his knee followed by Yoruichi dishing out another roundhouse to his head and launching the Vagabond to the center of the room.

"When are you going to start fighting us Ho'o?" Yoruichi asked landing in front of the vagabond with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just...warming up..." Ho'o spoke standing up and panting heavily while twirling his tanto in his left hand.

Yoruichi sighed before flash stepping in front of Ho'o with her fist racing toward his gut but to her surprise was swiftly caught by the vagabond's right hand. Ho'o's eyes were wide open as he pulled Yoruichi closer and brought his elbow to her gut only to watch her knee block the attack.

"Hado #1: Sho (Thrust)," Ho'o spoke as Yoruichi was pushed back while still aiming his right hand at her. "Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan."

Yoruichi jumped back avoiding five giant iron pillars only for it to be kicked toward her direction.

"Hado #4: Byakurai," Urahara spoke shooting a bolt of lightning at the pillars knocking them to the side.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujpkoro (Six Rods Prison of Light)," Ho'o whispered from behind Urahara locking him in place as he jumped back. "Bokyado #2: Fenikkusu No Bakuhatsu (Explosion of the phoenix)."

Urahara's eyes widened as a red sphere appeared behind his form and started to grow. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before flash stepping in front of Urahara to grab him while Shunko was active. As she took hold of Urahara, she flash stepped away as the Bokyado exploded and launched the two back.

"Seems he is done warming up. He is coming at us seriously," Yoruichi said with a smirk while Urahara dusted himself off.

"As it should be," Urahara said while chuckling lightly.

"I'm done warming up...and I am ready to find my limit," Ho'o said appearing in front of them with his eyes wide open and body slouched over slightly.

-Hours later-

Ho'o laid flopped on the ground panting heavily with his eyes closed while Yoruichi and Urahara stood over his form. Both had cut wounds as well as bruises on their body but not as much as Yoruichi.

"Fuck. Even after trying...I...still lost..." Ho'o shouted while gritting his teeth before opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"You worked hard Ho'o-san and I am sure we all need a break. If your training was only with one of us than the results would have been completely different," Urahara said with a sigh of relief.

"Best case scenario it would have been a draw," Yoruichi spoke looking at Urahara than back at Ho'o.

"How...many...times...did I die?" Ho'o asked closing his eyes.

"At least twenty times. Excluding your warm-up," Urahara answered while looking around the training ground to see it in ruins.

"You had your training Ho'o. Time to eat and rest. Tomorrow we will be doing this again," Yoruichi spoke picking Ho'o up off the ground and resting his arm over her neck.

"Food and rest sounds good," Ho'o agreed with a weak laugh.

"Have you found your limit Ho'o? Urahara asked while his Zanpakuto shifted back into his cane.

"Sort of. I still need to double-check it next time we spar," Ho'o answered while opening up his eyes to look at Urahara as his wounds were completely healed now.

"I must admit. Your healing ability is astonishing Ho'o-san. Sadly I have timed your healing capability as well as its flaw," Urahara commented making Ho'o chuckle.

"Urahara-san. Always pointing out what I can do better. I missed that," Ho'o said before slowly sitting up with a painful groan. "So what are the flaws?"

"The obvious one is you depend a lot on your healing ability. Being too dependent on one thing will make it easy to exploit and although you cannot be killed through normal means, it seems you can still be locked down. Although not for a long period of time, long enough to do serious damage to your body," Urahara explained in which Ho'o nodded his head.

"Sounds about right. What about you Yoruichi-sama? What can you point out about my fight with you two?" Ho'o asked looking at Yoruichi now with a confident smile.

"You have grown faster Ho'o but you have also become more sloppy in your attacks. Although your fighting style has always been unpredictable you still have that habit to try and do something you're not used to," Yoruichi pointed out making Ho'o's confident smile fade away.

"So there is a lot I have to work on," Ho'o said while pushing himself off the ground before dusting himself off. "So much too learn...and I have a feeling I have little time to break past my limit."

"That's what we are here for Ho'o-san. To help you as you have helped us...more so than others of course," Urahara added while glancing over at Yoruichi.

"I helped you...she kidnapped me. There's a big difference in that," Ho'o said with a raised brow.

"That's enough training for today. Let's head up and eat some food, what do you say Ho'o?" Yoruichi asked with a smile while tilting her head slightly.

"I got no complaints with that," Ho'o said bringing his hands together and licking his lips.

"...but after a good bath first," Yoruichi whispered while licking her own lips causing Ho'o to freeze in place.

"Didn't you hurt me enough Yoruichi?" Ho'o asked looking over his shoulders to glance at Yoruichi.

"Do you think I would train you for free?" Yoruichi asked walking by his side.

"Alright. I do owe you," Ho'o admitted in defeat as Yoruichi took his hand and walked off toward the hot spring of the underground training ground.

/To be continued…

That's another chapter done and another night of fun….for Yoruichi.

Let me know your favorite part and see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lost Style

After the event of the unexpected attack against two Espadas, the Soul Reapers all gathered within Inoue's room. Ho'o sat on the bed looking at the large screen with his hands on his knees even after being notified about Ichigo's friend Orihime being taken from Soi Fon. When the Espadas arrived, Ho'o wanted to help but was stopped by Urahara saying it would have been a waste of his time, if it were not for Kage he would have gone anyway in a means to fight the Arrancar Zephyroth. After waiting for a little longer, Toshiro finally arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Toshiro said with Ichigo beside him.

Ichigo looked around confused before his gaze landed on Rukia who looked away.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered before looking at everyone else. "Why is everyone gathered in Inoue's room? Where's Inoue?"

"Well..." Rukia said looking at the ground.

"What is the status of the Spiritual Wave interference?" Toshiro asked walking up to Rangiku.

"Do not lose your cool Ichigo," Ho'o asked with a raised brow while looking at Ichigo which caught the substitute soul reapers attention.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said just as the screen turned on revealing Ukitake.

"Ukitake?" Toshiro spoke confused. "This isn't the Head Captain?"

"I had him switch over to me," Ukitake answered.

"What was your reason for this?" Toshiro spoke with a series tone and narrowed eyes.

"It's because I'm the last person who saw Orihime Inoue before she went into the Senkaimon in order to go over to your side," Ukitake answered earning a surprised reaction from the group excluding Ho'o. "Judging from your reaction, it doesn't seem like she's arrived there."

"What's the meaning of this Ukitake," Ichigo questioned now looking at the screen. "Where did Inoue Disappear to? Do you know anything?!"

"I'll tell you my assessment," Ukitake said after a few seconds of silence while closing his eyes. "The two guards I placed with her when she went into the Senkaimon came back alive. According to them...we believe Orihime Inoue has been abducted or killed by the Arrancars.

This caused Ichigo to look on at the screen lost in thought about Ukitake's assessment of Inoue being killed.

"Captain Ukitake! That's jumping to conclusions! " Rukia shouted.

"I know...I don't want to say this either. I was just stating the worst possible scenario," Ukitake replied. "According to our information, Orihime Inoue was attacked by an Arrancar and then disappeared with the Arrancar,"

"You've got to be kidding me! That's all you have! She disappeared. There's no proof, but you say that she's dead?! Don't make such assumptions!" Ichigo shouted.

"...Ichigo..." Ho'o whispered.

"Take a look at this!" Ichigo shouted while bringing his arm up that was badly injured from his encounter with Grimmjaw to see it was perfectly fine now. "I was seriously injured in yesterday's battle! No one here could heal my wounds! But when I woke up this morning, it had been completely healed without a trace! Furthermore...Here! On my wrist! There's still some of Inoue's Spiritual Pressure!"

This fact caused Ukitake's eyes to widen in shock now.

"Are you still going to say Inoue's dead now?!" Ichigo questioned earning a loud yawn from Ho'o.

"Stupid," Ho'o said while standing up and walking over beside Ichigo to look at his hand then up at his face. "You should learn how to take and give information boy..."

"But..." Ichigo said only for Ho'o to raise his hand to stop him from continuing.

"He only put out what he had at the time Ichigo. We don't have a twenty-four-hour watch on you so we can't tell what the hell's going on alright? Although his assumptions are indeed harsh...that's life. You cannot ask him something he had no information on," Ho'o said with half-opened eyes before turning to Ukitake with a smile. "Plus...we Soul Reapers are used to getting such information at times whether we want it or not. If it were not for Ukitake we probably would not know that Orihime was missing right? Right?" He asked looking around the room hearing no answer which made him sigh. "Thing is Ichigo. Information can go both ways...so take it easy alright? With your information, we know that the girl is alive,"

"I see...that is unfortunate," Yamamoto spoke walking up to be viewed on the screen.

"Unfortunate? What do you mean by that?!" Ichigo asked looking at the screen now.

"If it is as you say, and Orihime Inoue is indeed alive. But at the same time, it is also an act of treachery," Yamamoto spoke.

"Treachery?" Ichigo repeated with Ho'o now looking at Yamamoto.

If she had been abducted, she wouldn't have had the time to meet you. In short, the fact that she healed your wounds and disappeared means that Orihime Inoue went to the Arrancar of her own accord," Yamamoto accused in which Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"You Idiot!" Ichigo shouted causing Ho'o to turn and widen his eyes at Ichigo releasing his killing intent and rage easily stopping him in his tracks.

"I hate repeating myself," Ho'o spoke silencing Ichigo while Renji placed his hand on his shoulder and slowly pulled him back.

"I hear you loud and clear Master...so let me head into Hueco Mundo to bring Inoue back to her senses," Ho'o said turning to look back at Yamamoto with his half-opened eyes and a soft smile.

"...You mustn't," Yamamoto spoke after raising his walking stick and hitting it against the floor. "We know the Arrancars are ready for battle. All the members of the Hitsugaya advance troop are to return immediately and defend Soul Society,"

"Are you saying that you want us to abandon Inoue?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed...We cannot risk the whole world over one life," Yamamoto verified.

"Unfortunately, Head Captain, I cannot follow that order!" Rukia said before looking at the ground.

"I thought so...I thought this may happen, so I'm glad I've prepared for it," Yamamoto spoke before the Senkaimon opened up behind them revealing Zaraki Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki appeared from the other side.

"Byakuya?" Ho'o spoke while blinking his eyes.

"That's how things stand. All of you, head back," Kenpachi spoke while looking down at the troop.

"Do not fight back...we were ordered to take you back by force if needed," Byakuya said while looking at Ho'o.

"Why are you looking at me? I'll gladly head back to the Soul Society!" Ho'o said glaring at Byakuya.

"All right...then I won't ask Soul Society for help," Ichigo spoke with his head lowered. "...but at least tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo. Inoue is our friend. I'll go save her myself,"

"You got some balls Ichigo I'll give you that man," Ho'o said with a soft chuckle as Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"You mustn't," Yamamoto shouted.

"What?!" Ichigo replied.

"We need your help in this battle," Yamamoto started. "I will not allow you to plot your own course of action and die for nothing! Stand by until you receive orders! That is all," The Head Captain spoke as the screen went black.

'Stupid,' Kage spoke making Ho'o grit his teeth and held his head as if he got a headache.

"Let's go," Kenpachi spoke before turning around and walking through.

The troop eventually followed after them while Byakuya waited patiently as Ho'o stood by Ichigo with his hands behind his head.

"Ichigo. Have faith in the Soul Society. We will not let you down man. Just be patient. If she did go with the Arrancar then there is a reason why she is still alive...they need her for something and because of that will not kill her...keep that in mind...and grow stronger," Ho'o spoke before sighing heavily and turning to walk through the Senkaimon with Byakuya following after him.

-Soul Society: 2nd Division Barracks-

Ho'o yawned loudly with his arms stretched over his head as the others had returned to their areas. Seeing he was the last one, he made his way back to Second Division to find Soi Fon standing in the center with her squad sent off to do missions even her vice-captain. Seeing this, Ho'o sighed and brought his hands to his sides staring at Soi Fon.

"What's all this about?" Ho'o asked looking at the Second Division captain.

"I heard that you were training with Yoruichi-sama and Urahara," Soi Fon spoke glaring at Ho'o.

"Your information is correct...and what's it to you?" Ho'o asked narrowing his eyes.

"I wish to fight you," Soi Fon spoke with a smirk.

"You? Fight me? Nah. Too lazy for that right now," Ho'o said with a soft sigh while closing his eyes just as Soi Fon flash stepped in front of him and brought her zanpakuto toward his neck which the Vagabond opened his eyes slightly and brought his left hand up to catch her blade inches from it touching his throat.

"What?" Soi Fon asked with her eyes widened.

"I see Kage's training was not wasted either. You have grown faster than before...but not fast enough to catch me off guard," Ho'o spoke as he slowly moved her blade away from his body. "But I do owe you for living expenses so I will take you on but not with our weapons but rather our bodies,"

"Hand-to-hand combat?" Soi Fon asked while sheathing her zanpakuto.

"Yes. I warn you though if you go on with this you might be in more pain than you have ever experienced," Ho'o said with a sigh while looking at her with half-opened eyes. "So before we continue are you certain?"

Soi Fon smirked at this and took her zanpakuto off and tossed it to the side in which Ho'o did the same.

"Guess that answers that. A little side note though, my fighting style is not what you remember. Fighting Yoruichi and Urahara at the same time really opened my eyes so I had to go back to using my old fighting style...the fighting style I used before I knew I could heal," Ho'o continued before stretching his arms over his head while slightly twisting his body earning a soft groan.

"What fighting style?" Soi Fon asked while getting into her fighting style.

"Talking about it would take too long...so let me show you. Come Soi Fon, show me what you have learned from Kage," Ho'o spoke while slowly opening his eyes and grinning madly.

A chill ran down Soi Fon's back before she flash stepped forward to deliver a powerful but what she saw frightened her as Ho'o appeared right in front of her with his hand already grasping her face and slamming her into the ground. Ho'o was able to snag her out of her flash step as well as predict her move ten seconds before she even did it. Soi Fon laid there looking up at Ho'o who calmed down and sighed while removing his hand from her face and stood up before bringing his hand out to help her up. She stared at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking his hand into hers to help her off the ground.

"You alright?" Ho'o asked as he brought his hand to his side.

"I'm fine. Looks like you've grown stronger again...when will I be able to catch up with you," Soi Fon asked opening her eyes slightly while looking at the ground.

"If it helps you maybe you and Yoshi can spar with me...with the help of Kage?" Ho'o asked with a smile.

"Kage?" Soi Fon repeated before looking at Ho'o with a raised brow. "And how exactly can he help?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" Ho'o answered with a smirk.

"We answer to him. He does not answer to us," Soi Fon commented with an annoyed tone.

"Well if I remember correctly, he needs us to remain strong so what's better then real training?" Ho'o said with a smile.

'I will not train either of you,' Kage answered causing Ho'o to groan.

"Well, why the hell not? You want us to get stronger right? If you aren't going to help us, then who will?" Ho'o asked just as both of them were engulfed in darkness and pulled into his prison.

-Kage's prison-

"I will not train you. Nothing can train you better than your past selves," Kage explained.

"I thought you had only one puppet?" Ho'o asked looking around.

"I do...but I never said that was all I had," Kage countered making Ho'o blink at this before nodding his head.

"He has a point...but then we did not know because you would rarely answer our questions so how are we supposed to know," Ho'o countered with his hands placed on his hips.

"How are we supposed to train ourselves?" Soi Fon asked as Yoshi appeared beside her with her arms crossed under her bust.

"I agree with the soul reaper. Although I have been unable to defeat the puppet, I am curious about this method," Yoshi said with a smirk.

"Like every living being, they have a shadow they cast in the light," Kage started making Ho'o blink his eyes. "And in my presence, I can so easily give these shadows life."

Ho'o's eyes widen as Soi Fon and Yoshi turned around to see that a shadow copy of themselves stood behind them.

"Here you will do battle with them with one exception," Kage paused.

"What exception?" Soi Fon asked narrowing her eyes.

"You Soi Fon. You are a captain and thus still hold responsibilities. Although your strength and training are of utmost importance, that does not mean you will hide from your own duties as a leader..." Kage answered surprising Ho'o.

"And here I thought you were an asshole...now I can tell... you're a caring asshole," Ho'o said before laughing softly only to get hit by one of Kage's chains knocking him out.

"Do you understand Soi Fon?" Kage asked glaring at the Soul Reaper.

"Y-Yes..." Soi Fon answered.

"Good...now do not underestimate your shadows...they are you and will not hesitate to go for the kill," Kage warned before Soi Fon and Yoshi started fighting against their shadow immediately while Ho'o's shadow simply squatted in front of the real vagabond waiting for him to get up. "Your training will be as hellish as ever,"

-Time Skip: War on Fake Karakura Town-

Ho'o stood by Yamamoto with his hands by his side as he glared at the Espadas as well as the Arrancars behind Aizen. The main one that Ho'o was focused on was Zephyroth.

"You aren't going to get your way this time Falcon," Ho'o whispered to himself with a smirk while gripping his hands into fists.

"Stand back everyone," Yamamoto spoke while opening his eyes and causing his walking stick to tear apart to reveal his zanpakuto. "Render all things in the universe to ash. Ryujin Jakka!"

Once Yamamoto released his Shikai, he raised his Zanpakuto and slashed downward toward the traitors before his flames trapped them in a prison of flames.

Ho'o whistled loudly at the display of power from Head Captain Yamamoto before waiting on the Espada's move now. As time passed, one of the Arrancars placed his lips upon his wrist sword before a strange sound emitted from him. Seconds later, four Garganta's opened revealing four large Hollows exiting from the portal.

"This is bad! They know! What're we going to do?!" Maeda shouted in a panic.

"As if Yamamoto would leave such important areas unguarded," Ho'o replied looking over his shoulder at Maeda with narrowed eyes just as the hollows were swiftly disposed of. "I am still confused about how you are Lieutenant of Second Division,"

"Everyone knew?" Maeda questioned while looking around.

"Of course," Ho'o answered with a smirk.

It did not take long before four of the Arrancar split up and made their way toward a pillar with one eventually falling. Ho'o turned to see what was going happening until he saw the captain of the seventh division to deal with the situation personally.

"Things are starting to heat up now isn't it?" Ho'o asked before his eyes caught sight of the three female Arrancars as well as the Espada.

'I wish to speak with that Espada,' Kage spoke making Ho'o grit his teeth.

"Easier said than done. Toshiro seems to be fighting her at the moment," Ho'o replied as he stayed higher in the sky so no one could see him. "Plus, I got things I gotta take care of first..."

Ho'o sighed heavily as he turned around to see Zephyroth standing ten meters away from him with his Muramasa already in his right hand.

"Are you ready for your end?" Zephyroth asked raising his weapon to point at Ho'o.

"I've changed after the last time we fought Zephy...I will not be as reckless," Ho'o warned while taking out his tanto and holding it in his left hand.

Zephyroth smirked before vanishing from sight and appearing behind Ho'o expecting him to be too slow to react. To his surprise, the Vagabond was already facing him, and even more so caught his blade between his left knee and elbow.

"Hoo, so you've grown stronger," Zephyroth complimented.

"You ain't seen nothing yet crow boy," Ho'o replied with a smirk.

Zephyroth smirked back before Ho'o brought his tanto down to bring the blade past the guard of the Muramasa. This allowed Ho'o to not only redirect the blade of his opponent but also pull him closer while bringing his right palm to Zephyroth's chest. The Arrancar watched carefully and moved back to avoid the strike until he saw a Kido being charged up.

"Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)," Ho'o spoke before firing a crimson red energy ball toward Zephyroth who watched wide-eyed.

The Arrancar narrowed his eyes and punched the butt end of his weapon to break away from Ho'o's grasp before slashing upward and cutting the Kido in half. With the frontal attack dealt with, Zephyroth found that Ho'o was now missing until he felt a strong pressure against back launching him toward the ground. Zephyroth grunted from the pain while Ho'o watched before aiming his right palm at him once more.

"Raikoho (Thunder Roar Sear)," Ho'o whispered as he fired a massive concentration of energy down at the Arrancar just as Zephyroth crashed into the ground.

As the Kido slammed into the ground, Ho'o watched carefully before bringing his tanto up to his neck blocking a strike from the Arrancar who's left side of his body was badly burnt.

"You are the first...to harm me...Avatar of the Forgotten...which will make this encounter...one to remember," Zephyroth spoke while blood ran down his mouth.

"You speak as if you won already," Ho'o spoke turning his head to glance at Zephyroth with bored eyes.

"Brisa (Breeze)," Zephyroth whispered before Ho'o was cut in half.

"That won't work on me again," Ho'o spoke revealing what was cut was not an after image but a shadow image.

Zephyroth watched this wide-eyed only before laughing softly.

"So you have mastered the shadows after all," Zephyroth commented while looking around seeing no shadows to be used. "You used your own clothing to enter the shadow realm...but how can you fight when there are no more shadows to use?"

"I have my way of fighting now. One that I was able to learn from myself believe it or not...but let's not waste time chatting," Ho'o spoke as three more shadow images of him appeared around him each aiming their right palm at him and charging another Kido.

"Do not..." Zephyroth spoke before being grabbed from below to turn his attention down and seeing another shadow image had gotten a hold of his feet.

"You're the one underestimating me," The Shadow Image of Ho'o spoke before throwing the Arrancar down toward the ground and crashing into a building.

Zephyroth got to his knee while holding his left side of his body groaning in pain before slowly looking around him.

"I suppose...it can't be helped," Zephyroth whispered before slowly standing to his feet with his hands to his sides.

"As if I'd let you!" The shadow images of Ho'o shouted as they all charged toward the Arrancar with their tanto's aimed at his body only to freeze in place as if the air around the Arrancar froze. "What?"

"Desender, Halcon (Descend, Falcon), " Zephyroth whispered before his entire form was engulfed in a violent wind that swiftly cleaved the shadow images in half.

As the wind died down, it revealed Zephyroth's clothing had changed completely from pure white coat into grey along with shoulder guards made of bones. His mask now covering his entire face while a right-wing taking form behind him while his Muramasa oozing crimson red energy like a fountain of blood. Zephyroth sighed heavily before looking at the ground and closing his eyes.

"Huracan (Hurricane)," Zephyroth whispered before raising his Muramasa over his head before it became a blur while slicing wildly around himself cutting the building he was standing on as well as any building in a mile radius of him.

With the distance created by Zephyroth's attack, Ho'o was forced to back off and land on a still-standing building.

'I will speak with the Espada,' Kage spoke annoying Ho'o.

"Kind of busy at the moment. If you have a plan to deal with this guy, then I am all ears. Until then I suggest you shut the hell up," Ho'o replied while looking down at his left arm seeing a long gash from the attack before turning his attention to Zephyroth gritting his teeth. "And here I thought the Arrancar wouldn't be a problem anymore,"

'...I will handle Zephyroth,' Kage said making Ho'o blink his eyes.

"Wait what? Why didn't you put that out earlier?!" Ho'o complained.

'Because you had the means to beat him,' Kage replied.

"Had? You mean I still can," Ho'o said narrowing his eyes.

'Not anymore. None of my heralds could ever be on par with him but now...he far exceeds your capability in a fight. I will deal with him personally,' Kage countered causing Ho'o to sigh and nod his head.

"Fine. So how are you going to deal with him personally? Last I remember, you cannot possess my body like before," Ho'o said closing his eyes.

'Grab him and pull him into my prison,' Kage answered.

"You make it sound so fucking easy...but I'll do it...you better heal me when I do this cause I doubt I can get him without getting messed up myself," Ho'o spoke opening his eyes while walking out in the open and taking a deep breath. "If I get close, I think I can get him."

Ho'o a confident nod, he flash stepped in front of Zephyroth in an attempt to grab him while noting the length of his weapon seeing he had gotten past the blade.

"Torbellion (Whirlwind)," Zephyroth whispered surrounding himself in wind preventing Ho'o from getting any closer.

Not only was Ho'o launched back but his entire right arm had been slashed at by the pressure of the wind surrounding the Arrancar. Gritting his teeth, Ho'o watched as Zephyroth pointed his Muramasa at the Vagabond before slowly bringing it back with his hand placed under it to balance the weight. "So two attacks I gotta watch out for,"

"Vendaral (Gale)," Zephyroth whispered before thrusting his Muramasa forward sending a precise thrust toward Ho'o.

The Vagabond quickly flash stepped to the side and appeared to the far right of Zephyroth with his right ear missing while blood rolled down his cheek.

"Right. So he has a mile radius attack that cuts everything into pieces, a skill that surrounds himself in wind preventing me from grabbing him, and another one that acts like a long-range attack that cannot be blocked. Any ideas oh great and powerful one?" Ho'o asked while gritting his teeth.

'Delay,' Kage spoke making Ho'o blink at this before coming to realization.

"...there's a time gap between his attacks," Ho'o told himself before smirking. "I got it. It's going to be a gamble, but I'll take it if it means I don't have to worry about this guy in the future,"

Ho'o took a deep breath before raising his left arm only to bring it back down to his gut.

"Mugen No Chinmoku (Endless Silence)," Ho'o spoke as his body was covered in a black cloak from head to toe leaving his eyes that shimmered moon white. "Ready or not...here I come."

Ho'o smirked before flash stepping in front of Zephyroth once more followed by five shadow images.

"Torbellion (Whirlwind)," Zephyroth whispered surrounding himself in wind once more.

"Kame!" Ho'o shouted creating a blue sphere in front of him to take the brunt of the whirlwind before watching it push him back softly. "Kame no Nami!" The Vagabond shouted creating his black orb in front of him with a grin seeing as the Arrancar could not retaliate while surrounded by his gust of wind.

Just as the orb popped, the whirlwind ended revealing Zephyroth welding the handle of his Muramasa in both hands.

"Huracan (Hurricane)," Zephyroth spoke slashing wildly at the black wave rushing toward him. The Arrancar continued to cut away at the wave before finally blowing it away leaving him wide open. Just as he caught his breath, he felt an arm wrap around his neck before being engulfed in darkness.

"Timed it perfectly," Ho'o spoke before pulling him into Kage's prison.

-Kage's Prison-

Zephyroth felt the pressure around his neck fade causing him to turn and slash behind him to find no one there. His eyes looked around him before slowly looking up hearing the sound of chains over him.

"After thousands of years, we finally meet face to face...Herald of the remembered," Kage spoke with his eyes wide open and glaring at the lone Arrancar.

Zephyroth remained silent before quickly bringing his Muramasa to his side.

"Now I can kill you once and for all and end this pointless loop," Zephyroth spoke with rage in his eyes before slowly facing the ground. "Huracan (Hurricane)!" He shouted before slicing wildly at Kage.

After seconds of slashing at the forgotten one, Zephyroth panted heavily and looked up at the lost deity.

"I can see why my past Heralds could not challenge you. Your blade...was forged by him," Kage spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Why is it not working?" Zephyroth asked standing up straight while raising the Muramasa to point up at Kage.

"Do not match me with my Heralds who can only hold a limited amount of my power," Kage spoke with a soft chuckle.

"What are you saying?" Zephyroth spoke as his Muramasa lowered.

"You have no power here. If I so wish it, I could tear you part with ease," Kage spoke making Zephyroth chuckle.

"And what can you do?" Zephyroth spoke before his arms and legs were chained and slowly started to pull them apart earning a scream of pain.

"Killing you is this easy," Kage assured before the chains faded away into black mist and causing Zephyroth to collapse to the ground. "Just as I am a prisoner to the remembered...you are now my prisoner...and in this prison...there is no escape unless I will it,"

"They...will find a way..." Zephyroth spoke before he clapped his hands together and gritted his teeth causing his entire form to glow a blinding light before exploding.

"...foolish..." Kage spoke with an amused chuckle before Zephyroth's body reformed creating a confused expression as he stood int he same spot he blew himself up.

"What?" Zephyroth questioned as he raised his hands to look at them.

"As I said...you are my prisoner and in here there is no escape...not even death can save you," Kage said before laughing loudly as chains wrapped around the Arrancars body and started to pull him into the dark abyss below him. His screams echoed throughout the prison before finally, silence came just as Ho'o walked into a light with a sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

"Well damn Kage. If I knew you could have done this, I would be pulling more people into this prison of yours," Ho'o commented with a nervous laugh.

"Do not make this a normal thing. This was a special occasion since he has already ended so many of my Heralds. You can say it is...personally. Now, your business finished...bring me that female Espada," Kage demanded making Ho'o jump a bit.

"On it!" Ho'o shouted before going back to the fake town.

After a few seconds have passed before Ho'o reappeared before Kage with the Espada in his arms.

"She is badly injured, Kage. If you want to save her you best heal her right now!" Ho'o shouted in which Kage narrowed his eyes and brought his right hand from his cocoon to have it stopover the Espada and the Vagabond.

"She will be fine," Kage spoke as he brought his hand back as the Espada slowly started to open her eyes.

"Where..." She spoke before her eyes looked upon Ho'o who smiled.

Ho'o was about to say something before the Espada pushed him away allowing her to land on her feet while glaring at Ho'o.

"Woo calm down now. I ain't your enemy," Ho'o said raising his hand in surrender. "...but he might," He said nudging his head to have her look behind her.

"You think I will fall for such a trick?" She spoke gripping her right hand to feel her weapon was missing.

"Name yourself Espada," Kage demanded causing a chill to run down the Espada's neck and making her turn around to face the forgotten deity.

"What...are you?" She questioned with her eyes widened in surprise.

"I will not ask again Espada," Kage spoke now glaring at her.

"...Tier Harribel..." She answered while standing her guard still.

"I am the forgotten one...a bring lost throughout time, the one behind you is my Herald Ho'oku'u Aupuni...also my servant. One of three," Kage spoke earning a groan from Ho'o.

"What do you want? I assume you have much to ask of me," Harribel spoke narrowing her eyes as she was beginning to regain her composure.

"You are smarter and cautious than I previously thought. Good. I wish to make a deal with you...Harribel...it would be in your best interest...to listen," Kage spoke in which Ho'o sighed and sat down.

/To be continued...

With Zephyroth dealt with by the big man.

There is still much to do.

Also a small notification...I know the Zanpakuto Arc was filler season, but I am planning on doing that arc before the Full bringers to make it more accurate and less confusing. The reason for me doing this arc is because I have some good ideas on Muramasa...hmmm well you'll have to wait and find out.


End file.
